


He Took to Land like He Took to Sea

by PhantomQuill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, BAMF Stiles, Bookworm Derek, Derek owns a book shop, M/M, Merman Stiles, Prophetic Dreams, Supernatural creatures are known, The Martin's are Royal, Uncle Derek Hale, Water Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 48,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomQuill/pseuds/PhantomQuill
Summary: “Storms over the coast.” At her words Derek looked up shocked, it could either be nothing or it could be mermen causing the storm because their pod has been attacked or injured. Derek blinked. “I don’t know if it’s the merfolk Derek, but our sector is the closest one so we will be bringing it home and helping it heal.” Laura left Derek shocked.Not many Supernatural’s come willingly to Beacon Hills.





	1. The Boy of the Sea and the Boy from the Land

All Stiles knew was that he had to get out of here and find his family. His tail slithered behind him as he serpentine and dodged collapsing nets. Their homes were under attack by the land dwellers and the royal family was in trouble. It was his father’s duty as Captain of the Aquatic Guards to protect the Martin line, and swimming behind him was the princess, Lydia Martin. Her rosy pink tail with silver and white patches flickered and shimmered against the light above the water as Stiles led her towards a deep lagoon. He looked back and forth before shoving her amongst the rocks.

“Stay here.” He demanded, bubbles escaping his lips. Lydia looked frightful but was about to rebel until Jackson, her fiancée placed a hand on Stiles shoulder. Jackson and Stiles grew up close, not as close as Stiles and Scott but close enough that they were friends. That he trusted Stiles with the love of his life. “Jackson, keep her safe. I’m going back for the others”

Originally he had sent Scott to get the young prince who often stayed with his mother but he was taking longer than Stiles anticipated. He swam as fast as he could until he spotted the brown hair and crooked jaw yanking against a brown net. Stiles kicked his fins and came up close to the net.

“Dude, Lydia.” Scott asked.

“She’s safe with Jackson. Now, Your Majesty, lets get you and Landon out of here yes?” Queen Natalie nodded and Stiles focused his energy. Magic was uncommon amongst the merfolk nowadays, Stiles was the consultant for the royal family and the local healer, tutelage of Scott’s mom. Although it was there his whole life, it was often touch and go. Cursing, he used his nails and cut the rope, with the help from Scott is went on faster. 

When Queen Natalie and her son was free Stiles pointed to where he left Lydia and Jackson. “Scott, take them where we used to go as children. I have to find my family. Don’t worry.”

“I think Marlin is relocating the pod with my mom.” Stiles smiled, his older sister was always a people-person. Just like their mother. 

“I’ll look for your mom too.” Stiles promised.

Scott gave a grateful look and swam away. His green tail a deep colour as it was covered by the shadows of the water. Stiles swam towards the commotion, calling out for his father. When he finally saw him Stiles shouted. His father looked up and smiled in relief before fear washed over his face. Stiles felt the roughness of a net more than he saw it as it latched to his tail and tangled around it, metal hooks weighing it down. As Stiles struggled he noticed he was being hoisted upwards.

“Dad!” He screamed before he surfaced. He gasped out and pressed his hands against his gills on his neck so his lungs can adjust to the oxygen above. He opened his mouth and a squeal escaped, it was vicious but Stiles supposed they wouldn’t understand, his human speech rusty with the lack of change.

“Oh…look at his tail.” Stiles tried to kick out as they revealed his tail from the net. It was a mix of blues, grey, white and black, black dipping more at the bottom of his fins and dorsal fan and tips of his scales, especially the ones under his eyes. “I’ve never seen one quite like this before. I bet it would look nice with pearls.”

Stiles tried to throw himself back overboard but they kept him from the edge. A screech escaped his lips but then the man forced his mouth open as he examined Stiles’ teeth. “Two sets, one human but it retracts like vamps.” Stiles has heard of vampires; they were night dwellers who drank blood. The vice grip on his upper arm was found on both ends as two heftier men dragged him down below deck, his large tail creating a slimy and wet trail after him. 

One last cry was sounded before he felt something prick his neck and everything went black.

~~~~~

Derek felt like he was choking. Water surrounded him as he couldn’t move, slowly he descended into the darkness, blinking blearily into the light above as bubbles escaped his lips. A tail swept past him, a pretty blue blending in with the water, and reminded Derek of his own eyes after the tragedy with Paige. A mercy kill…is what mother called it. Him and Paige weren’t even friends, and Derek wasn’t into her but he couldn’t let her suffer either. 

Why did he bring this up? Ah, right the blue tail. Derek tried to reach for it, and as it got close it disappeared with a gut-wrenching scream. Derek woke up, hand in the air reaching for nothing. He lowered his hand slowly and rubbed his eyes, eliciting a loud groan. 

“Derek?” He looked up to his name being called and arched his brow at the sight of his mother. He had come home from school, just finished graduating with a specialist of Business Management and a double major in Researching and Supernatural studies. He appreciated the irony at first, but when the Supernatural had been exposed, him along with it, he became the consultant on accurate information. “Can you take Wicca out?”

Wicca was the residential dog that didn’t exactly belong to anyone but kept coming back to the point that it domesticated itself. Harley, his mother’s sister, named the poor thing promptly after the event where the dog got into her kit of magic and crafts. Plunging his teeth into her Wicca bible that was a gag joke from Peter, his mother’s brother.  
When Derek didn’t reply immediately, Talia looked at him before slowly sitting on his bed. “Was it that dream again?”

“He was hurt.” Derek breathed after a moment. He had finally admitted to his mother he occasionally got night terrors of drowning when he woke up one morning first year in university and hurled his guts out. The dream had been present for a lot longer than that. 

“Derek, merfolk pods don’t come around Beacon Hills. We’ve talk about this.” She looked down, pondering before declaring, “We can let an allied Pack know about it, but there is not much else we can do unless this creature comes to land and cross into our territories.” She looked sympathetic, upset that she had to reiterate the same thing to her son. She patted his hair before leaning forward and giving him a kiss. 

“I guess you’re right.” Derek grunted. He got out of bed, ignoring his mother’s looks when she noticed him wearing the same clothes as the night before and a book evident on his bedside table. _Mermaid Tales from Around the World_ by Mary P. Osborne. It was a gift from Laura when they were eleven and he first confided her with his dreams. She was insistent that they knew more. Now he barely sees Laura. They only come together for holidays and their birthday. Being twins with an Alpha while he was a Beta with blue eyes unfairly tarnished her image. She fought against it, still does, just more politically.

“Laura said she is coming home with the kids.” Talia pitched in as she stood and followed Derek out of his room. Derek whistled and Wicca was immediately circling around his feet. Panting and yapping and Derek smiled at the dog. “Skye and Leon are looking forward to seeing your new shop open.”

Derek ears perked at that. He had gotten his little shop by the only Starbucks in Beacon Hills where he sells and trades books in his second year, Aunt Harley helping him kick off the ground and holding the fort when he went away to school. Aunt Harley and her son Markus were great at keeping books and logs so where Derek received information on his store every month, it was easy to tell what he needed to do next. It was a drag going through legal documentation though, things were a bit different now that the Supernatural  
was exposed. And it didn’t help that he had blue eyes—but with the help of Laura and Paige’s family who insisted Derek was innocent and just wanted their daughter’s suffering to end, they got his shop in his name.

“I hope they like it. I’m going to take Wicca with me.”

“Oh!” Talia replied surprised but smiled sweetly. “Okay honey, be home for dinner.”

“Mom, you know I don’t actually live here right?” Derek actually lives above his store; it came with buying the property. Hale money was old and rich. He could have bought a lot more for his store without denting their bank.

“I know. But you just came back Der…it’s good to see you around.” Derek didn’t need her to continue. Out of all her children and Betas, Derek hid away from the family, nose in a book and head bowed. He had a place in his Pack as a Beta, he didn’t need to rise to bait and make challenges. But his mother felt that he felt left out, which wasn’t his fault. But there wasn’t much he could do except reassure her. So he just smiled and nodded before he headed out to his store.

He didn’t want to take his car, and if he was too lazy he would ask someone to pick him up and drop him back to his mother’s. It was a family dinner after all. Wicca’s canter set his pace as he jogged to town, the dog getting distracted every once in a while before taking off again. Derek kept his pace and chortled, waiting for the dog to catch up. By the time he made it to town, he slowed to a walk and Wicca slowed to an amble gait, tongue lolling out of his mouth. When he finally got to his shop he whistled and Wicca stopped at his heel obediently, Derek smiled and patted the dog’s head before unlocking his shop and pushing in.

“Be good Wicca.” He commanded as the dog took scent of the new location before lying down on the rug by Derek’s reading area. Wicca didn’t like lying on the floor, reasons yet unknown but he would lie down on someone’s shoes, rug or something that prevented his belly from hitting the floor. Derek shook his head as he booted up the system Danny put in with Isaac’s help. Isaac went into marketing and helped publicize Derek’s store and Danny gave him a website—the dynamic duo everyone. Doesn’t help that they were super cuddly in their honeymoon phase of their relationship. Reminding Derek that he was so, so painfully single.

Wicca barked once at the sound of someone entering and the child’s gasp was an excited one as she bolted to the dog, Wicca soaked up his attention while the child’s mother walked up to the front desk.

“I’m looking for some books about symbolism and dreams.” She smiled and Derek forced one on himself. “I’m conducting research about what our dreams mean and what our subconscious mind is telling us via messaging of filtered content.”

“Ah.” Derek replied. “Well, if you would follow me.” He led the woman near the staircase and waved his hands to his books of Jung, Freud, and some other authors who weren’t as popular but derived their research from psycho-analysist or even mystical magic. “This is our selection of your desired genre. If you don’t find what you’re looking for, just let me know and I can see about ordering it for you and having it shipped here for your pick up.”

“Thank you.” Derek left her to her research. He sat idly behind his desk and browsed his laptop of merfolk lore and how he could connect it to his dreams. He was distracted by the woman who came over with five books at hand. Derek cashed her out as she thanked him.

“Lana! Let’s go!” The child looked up, her skin ruffling before settling and she chased after her mother. Derek watched them leave and smiled weakly. Most Supernaturals’ were hesitant towards humans, especially with the rise of hunters since their reveal so they tended to migrate towards one another. 

His phone went off and he quickly answered it, “Laura!” 

“Derek hey! I’ll be there in five minutes.”

Before Derek could reply, Laura hung up. “Then why call?” He asked himself, Wicca’s head lolled to the side before continuing with his sunbathing. Suddenly screeches echoed and both Skye and Leon bolted for his knees. When he looked up to Laura he saw the meaning behind her expression. “Laura, what is it?”

“We’ve got a possible hunting. They are calling me in and the kids…well. They wanted to come, otherwise I would have left them home with Olivia.” Olivia the babysitter, got it. “Derek, can you watch them. I really have to go.”

“Sure.” When Laura went to turn Derek called out, “Wait…how did you know?”

“Storms over the coast.” At her words Derek looked up shocked, it could either be nothing or it could be mermen causing the storm because their pod has been attacked or injured. Derek blinked. “I don’t know if it’s the merfolk Derek, but our sector is the closest one so we will be bringing it home and helping it heal.” Laura left Derek shocked.

Not many Supernatural’s come willingly to Beacon Hills.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles came to on a sleek wet floor. Water falling on him like rain and he blinked blearily, the first thing he saw was red wrists hidden by the ropes bound around it. Stiles slowly moved to sit up against the flat surface as he looked around. He felt so numb as he took in the blood on his tail that washed and drained away. He swallowed thickly as his shaking fingers ghosted over his missing scales. The work was spotted and done haphazardly, obvious that the priority was making sure his scale wasn’t damaged, not his skin. He whimpered against the pain as he watched his fin flop on the floor near the drain.

“There he is!” A cheery voice echoed loudly, causing the younger man to wince.

“Wh-ere else w-w-would I be-e.” Stiles weakly replied, his vocal box becoming more human. Though his screams were still mer-like, evidence of that was last night’s session, torture, Stiles felt it was. 

Stiles watched the man approach him, pulling something out of his pocket and Stiles whined at the sight of it. His scales…his beautiful, beautiful scales overlapped in a tear drop fashion from a chain as it dangled with pearls, silver coated sand dollars and little seashells. He watched in horror as the man knelt down beside him and held up the piece of jewelry. The man displayed it, twisting and turning it in his grip as he examined the way it shimmered in the dim light and looked glossy, almost like it lit up like bio-luminescent in the water. Stiles scales could glow, it was part of his magic, but Stiles doubted these hunters knew that. He glared at the man, eyes shining blue like his tail before fading back to whiskey-brown.

The man only smiled at the weak attempts to display strength and ire before he sighed. Looking lovingly at the piece of jewelry. “Beautiful ain’t it? And we have you to thank for that. Now, imagined what we can do with the rest of your pretty tail hmm? I’d say if you were human you’d be about six foot? But your tail makes you a lot longer.” 

Stiles flinched and shook his head, the man placed the necklace back in his pocket and then took Stiles’ bound wrist, hooking it on the curve of the meat hook. Stiles’ tried to fight back but his tail was injured and heavy and he was tired. 

“Hmm, I think I want some black and grey’s today. The different shades of blue was nice but not everyone likes blue.” The man pulled out a sharp looking object, he clipped it twice before pressing his hand down on Stiles’ tail just below his waist and began prying the scales off their patches. Stiles’ body convulsed as an inhumane screech tore out of his throat. Tears stung his eyes as the man tore his scales from his tail.

“Pl—please st-st-stop.” Stiles begged. The man didn’t listen. Stiles felt his chest tighten as his fingers tingled—no...not now. The magic was a defense mechanism in most cases, and he had been strong enough last time to make it stop but now? He could feel the man stop his pursuit for his scales as he stared in wonder, Stiles opened his eyes to reveal neon blue pupils to match some scales more prone to the bio-luminescent trait.

“Oh…isn’t that magnificent.” The man reached toward and Stiles turned his head, but that did nothing as the man ran he pad of his thumb over his cheek before forcing Stiles to look at him, in the man’s eyes’ reflection Stiles could still see his own eyes glowing. “You know magic…I wonder what would happen if…” His voice trailed off and Stiles wailed as the man removed his glowing scale. He brought it up to Stiles’ face and smiled, “I thought so.”

Stiles’ tail flopped weakly as he shivered, forcing his magic away and when he blinked his eyes changed back simultaneously with the scale. The man looked a little put off. “Well, if we want that as an effect, we have to make sure you’re alive.” Stiles blinked at that, fear drawing on his face—they planned to keep him here? Above water? As a caged animal?

The man stood, shaking Stiles’ scales in his container before pocketing them and walking out. Stiles’ angry cries echoing in this strange room. He pulled on his restraints, whimpering as it tugged on his wounds. The ropes gave away against the metal hook and Stiles heaved out. He examined his tail and shook his head. His tail was too heavy; he couldn’t move it…he needed to change. He needed two legs, his life depended on it. He closed his eyes and said it like a mantra.

 _I need to change. I need to legs, my life depends on it,_ over and over he whimpered when he felt a sting before looking down. Instead of his long blue tail, he had two pale gangly legs littered in scratches and wounds like his skin was peeled away and something between them. He stared at it for a moment, was this a human’s reproductive member? Ugh, not now Stiles focus. Stiles wobbly stood up, using the wall to guide him as he left showers. Wet footprints following behind as he sniffed past the chemicals. He couldn’t smell anyone, the place smelt old and abandoned. He was always left alone. He hates being alone. 

He struggled with the door, pulling it when it was a push apparently and stumbled out of the room. Freezing when he caught sight of a piece of clothing. He held it up and noted that it was worn on the torso, just like the man wore it. When Stiles put it over his shoulders and zipped it up, it was ten times larger on him. He supposed that made sense when the man was buffed up and Stiles was a scrawny little thing. His strength was in his tail but he couldn’t rely on that on land so he just had to make do. 

When he finally made it out of the building he flinched against the sun and the noise. Whimpering as he backed himself against the door he had just exited from. His hackles rose as the hair at the back of his neck rose. He could see the man’s moving metallic device about to pull off the driveway but came to a stop, Stiles bolted. He had given himself legs once, when he was seven and his mother was alive. She taught him to run and he knew he could still do it now. He passed trees and scrapped his knees, feet splashing against mud as he ran. His breath was hoarse and stressed and laboured and oh God, he doesn’t think he can do this anymore. He hasn’t fully adjusted to human air yet. His legs were burning and no doubt bleeding again but Stiles couldn’t stop. 

He needed to run. Run. Run! 

He skipped over a rock and felt gravity shift for a moment and Stiles knew he crossed over someone’s border. He sniffed and smelled Wolves. This was Werewolf Territory, land dwellers and moon howlers. Stiles continued to run until he hit the town, many honks echoed as he ran in front of cars, people screamed shocked and angry as he pushed past them. He was losing stamina…he couldn’t…he can’t….

He pushed open a door hastily and forced himself in on shaking legs, bolting it and closing the blinds before he fell to his knees, wincing as he took in the damage. Shuffling made him look up and note two children, a whine escaped his throat as he turned to face out the window to see the man still following, knowing where he hid. He hastily looked up to see a man with a snarl on his face and neon blue eyes.

“A Wolf.” He whispered in awe, “I’m sorry, please, you’ve got to help me.” Stiles pleaded.

~~~~~

Derek’s scent was swarmed with salt, fear and copper. He looked up to see a gangly limbed boy rush into his shop and lock the door behind him. Derek immediately pulled Skye and Leon away and Wicca barked wildly at the new comer. The boy was naked except for the jacket that covered him, despite it sliding off his shoulder, and his legs were injured and slimy looking. Derek nearly swallowed his tongue when he saw closed gills on the boy’s neck as a flash of neon blue eyes, prompting Derek to flash his own in response. He growled…he needed to protect Skye and Leon.

But before he could say anything the boy looked up at him in wonder, like Derek was his saviour of sorts and suddenly Derek felt like he read the situation wrong. “A Wolf.” The boy had whispered, Derek could feel Skye’s and Leon’s uneasiness as the boy continued, “I’m sorry, please, you’ve got to help me.”

Derek was about to ask what’s wrong but from his vantage point, he could see a man running towards the shop. A shop Derek had deemed a safe zone on all accounts and the government could back him up on this. Since he was pretty close with the Mayor’s son of the town, Danny, and his father was Sheriff of the county. Derek knelt down beside the boy and looked back to Skye and Leon. “Take him upstairs, put him in my room.”

“But uncle Der! He’s naked!” Skye protested. Her tone was scandalized. Leon just looked quietly in contemplation.

Derek would find that amusing if he couldn’t hear the boy’s heart beating like a jackrabbit and reeking of fear. These senses still so new to the children that Derek couldn’t blame them. “He’s hurt…and a bad man is after him. We have to protect him until he feels better okay? Now go upstairs and lock the door. I’ll come for you when I’m done.” 

Skye and Leon nodded and helped the boy up the stairs, he was limping and staggering and Derek felt a growl deep in his chest that resonated in the room before he heard the door lock to his home. He unlocked the front door and waited casually as the man entered his shop, Wicca growled menacingly. Derek looked up and put a false bravado.

“Welcome to my shop. Can I help you with anything?”

“No, I’m looking for a boy but I guess he is not here.”

“Your son? Maybe you can call the Police Department.” 

The man shook his head at him. “The boy isn’t even the same species. He just got lost and I wanted to help him find his way home.” Derek remained stoic as the man smiled, “He’s got brunette hair, a green cargo jacket that’s way to big for him, pale skin and whiskey-brown eyes that shine blue, like…”

“Like this?” Derek asked because he couldn’t help it, letting his eyes shine and his teeth lengthen a bit. The man barely flinched. “Was he a Wolf?”

“’Fraid not.” The man shrugged. “This town has a mixed population but it was Wolves first wasn’t it? I know there aren’t many new comers here, I bet I’ll find him soon. Have a nice day young man.” 

When the man left, Derek decided to close up the shop quickly for the day before racing upstairs and unlocking his apartment, Skye and Leon had led the boy to lie down on the couch. Derek knelt beside the children as his hands ghosted over the boy’s…no man’s legs. He was whimpering at the back of his throat as he tried to suck in breath.

“What do you need?” Derek asked.

“Wa—water.” The man replied, Derek should have guessed. He swiftly picked the stranger up and led him to his bathroom where he sat him down on the toilet and set the water running before putting in the plug. Derek yanked a face cloth from its rack and dampened it to slowly clean the blood off the man’s legs.

“I’m Derek.” He awkwardly stated. “Stiles,” was the man’s response. As Derek cleaned the man’s skin of blood, he looked up to his niece and nephew who stood in the doorway. “Call your mom, tell her Uncle Derek needs her here now.”

Stiles shivered and shook his head but Derek soothed him, “Laura is Pack. She’s a Supernatural right’s activist and she helps people like you, victims of hunters.” Stiles flinched at the word and Derek felt immediately guilty. “She helped me…when I was a victim. She made me realize it wasn’t my fault.”

“I know it was not my fault.” Stiles hissed venomously, eyes flaring for a second, “I was taken from my home.” He swallowed thickly, wincing at the dryness of his throat and Derek waited, eyes watching and ears listening. But Stiles flinched and remained silent. 

Derek sighed and lifted him to relocate him to the tub, turning off the water when the boy settled in. “Do you need anything else?”

Stiles scrunched up his face, “It doesn’t feel right.” He confessed, squirming in the water. “Your water is too filtered, and I do not like chemical.” His wandering whiskey brown eyes found Derek’s and Derek’s heart skipped a beat for a moment. “It doesn’t feel like the sea.”

“Would.” Derek cleared his throat, “would salt help?”

Stiles gave him a gentle look and nodded. Derek stood up and huddled the children from the door frame and crooked his finger to make them follow him. When they got to the kitchen Derek turned to look for the salt while his niece and nephew sat at the table. “Uncle Derek. Why are you helping him?” Skye asked, still confused and always more outspoken compared to the rest of his nieces and nephews. 

“He is hurt. It is our duty to protect those who are in grandma’s territory. Beacon Hills is neutral land and this man was hurt.” Derek bit his lip before turning to the children and placing the salt on the table as he scrambled for a better explanation. “Say you fell off a boat while you were out on the water with me or your mother? Wouldn’t you want the nice merfolk to bring you back to us?” 

Skye nodded, slowly understanding. “Will he be going back to where he came from?”

“Well Skye honey? That’s up to him, but for now we just have to make sure that he is healing and healthy before he returns. There is a reason he came to us today,” And he finds it oddly coincidental that it was the same day Laura got called in for a mission. “We have to fulfill that reason….and how do we do that?” Derek asked.

“By helping him!” Skye said cheerily, finally getting the picture and losing her hostility towards a stranger. She grabbed the salt and bolted for the bathroom. Derek and Leon shared a look and Derek sighed. Leon was quieter, like Derek himself, he had to know that the boy was alright. With raised brows Leon gave a reassuring smile and walked towards the bathroom.

“And Mommy will be able to help you catch that mean ol’hunter.” Skye was saying conversationally as she poured the salt in the bathtub and mixed it in the water with the handle of a scrub. “Uncle Der is a really good hunter…if Mommy can’t find him, Uncle Der sure will.”

“And Uncle Der will do that for little ol’ me?” Stiles smiled cheekily. 

“If you asked me to.” Derek shrugged, sitting on the toilet lid and hoisted Leon up to sit on his lap. Leon nibbled his nails and he clutched to Derek’s shirt. Derek kissed his forehead and ran his fingers through the tousle of his black curls, just like his mother’s.

“Hmm.” Stiles said thoughtfully. He then groaned and the three wolves watched in amazement as Stiles’ legs fused together and tinted into a light blue dominant base colour that had darker shading hues leading to the end of his dragon fin and the outer tail. The accent colour was another shade of blue, close to white, that was brighter and complimented the light sky blue dominant colour of his tail. There were certain patches on his scales that were silvers, whites, greys and blacks that shimmered in the light of the bathroom.   
When Stiles leaned forward he revealed a dorsal fin that has a few surrounding scales on his back, the colours were the same as his tail. Same could be said for the fins on his arms, by his hips and the dorsal fin on the back of his tail. Stiles flipped his tail over the side of the bathtub and slid down until his neck was in the water, opening the gills on the side of his neck.

“Oh my God. This is amazing.” He moaned, the sound doing things to Derek. “Thank you for this, the salt really helped.” He made a complicated sound at the back of his throat that reminded Derek of a dolphin making a trilling sound. Derek let out a soft laugh in response. 

Suddenly the two children squealed in delight as the sound of keys rattled in the door. They went for the door like a bolt of lightning. “Ugh Derek! You would not believe what happened today!” She sounded agitated but immediately perked, “Hello Honey and Jam!”

With Laura temporarily distracted by Skye and Leon, Derek looked to Stiles who had a bit of fear in his eyes and twitchiness to his now clawed fingers. When he opened his mouth Derek saw a set of sharp teeth that reminded him of sharks. “Remember. Laura is here to help but you don’t have to tell her anything you aren’t comfortable with.” Stiles nodded, smiling weakly and giving a swish of the water with his tail. 

“No but Derek!” Laura continued as she made her way to the bathroom, “We went to the location, complete stealth until we realized the places as been abandoned and the showers washed away any scent. The only reason we know someone was there was because of a grappling hook and a car in the middle of the damn driver way!”

“Laura!” Derek cut in, noting Stiles’ flinch, “There was a reason I got the kids to call you.” He replied softly, standing up to block Laura’s view momentarily. Laura looked a little shocked by the action. “He was scared Laura.” He whispered.

“Who?” She replied instantly, concern etching in her tone and confusion evident on her brow. “Derek who was scared. What happened?” Her eyes widen when Stiles splashed around to get into a seated position.

Derek stepped away and revealed Stiles’ who was indeed sitting up and using the tub to keep himself in that position. He waved his hand and weakly smiled. Laura looked back at Derek shocked, noting something he evidently didn’t but will ask about later.

“Hello. I’m Stiles.”


	3. Chapter 3

“A merman…is in your bathtub.” Laura whispered shocked. “Derek why is there a merman in your bathtub. Oh God he’s hurt!” When Derek turned he noted a clearer view of where the blood was from that he originally wiped off. The patches of his tail where certain colours would be had torn. Stiles tail was strong and he was also evidently alive so they wouldn’t flake off either. 

Laura knelt by Stiles. “I’m Laura…Derek’s sister. Are you hurt?”

“I was.” Stiles replied weakly. “But Derek saved me from the man who was chasing me.”

“Save you how?” Derek’s eyes narrowed, this was a subtle interrogative question, he knew this because Laura would always practice on him the procedural questions. Especially after his Hunter experience.

“I asked him to help me when I entered this place.…he made the hunter think I was not here. He could have handed me over to the hunter but instead he didn’t. He told the hunter I wasn’t here. He asked the…children to bring me upstairs as he dealt with the man before coming upstairs and cleaning my wounds and drew this water for me to change. He even thought about adding salt. He spoils me.” Stiles’ laughed, clicking sounds at the back of his throat. 

“Derek has a strange fascination to your kind.” Laura said to throw off Stiles suspicion if he had any.

“Laura!” Derek scolded, he didn’t want it to be at his expense. His heartbeat flickering in his chest that caused Laura to smirk. 

Stiles looked clueless but interested. “My kind? I didn’t know Wolves took to my kind.” He whispered. Eyes wandering as he took everything in. “That’s amazing. If you know about me, I want to know about you. Everything about Werewolves…We are both creatures of the moon you know. I’m a moon swimmer and you’re a moon howler.”

Laura and Derek shared a look. Derek gave a warning look but Laura continued.

“Derek’s been researching and reading about merfolk since he’s been eleven. Courtesy of me, I gave him his first book.” She looked proud at that and Derek wanted the ground to swallow him whole. “He’s quite the swimmer himself, you know. He doesn’t like to brag.”

“Because my swimming skills is nothing compared to one of the sea.” Derek said through grit teeth as he buried his face in his hands. 

But Stiles let out a squeal of delight, splashing his tail and wetting the floor, the water splattered near Derek’s shoes. Derek looked down at the water between his fingers before groaning. Here is comes. “Oh I would love to swim with you!” Wait what?

“What?” Laura and Derek ask together. 

“All of whom I swim with it is those of my pod and the sea creatures I come across whenever I go for my stroll. The Kelp fields are my favourite.” He looked dreamy eyed for a moment before smiling brightly, “You would swim with me right?”

“When your tail heals.” Derek promised. “Would you like to change back?” He asked, already reaching for a towel. Stiles nodded eagerly but Laura just looked confused. Derek helped Stiles out and he grunted at the weight. “Your tail is heavy.”

“I guess that’s true.” Stiles muttered after a moment, “the hunter said with the length of my tail I was easily seven foot. In my human form I’m close to six. Stiles shrugged and Derek hoisted him so he was sitting on the rim of the tub and Derek pulled the plug. Stiles watched in fascination as the water drained for the tub while Derek patted him down with a big fluffy towel. 

Stiles hymned at the back of his throat, shivering against the water droplets on his skin. Stiles flashed his eyes and watched the magic slither through his tail before it split into two legs. Derek rested the towel in his lap with a red tint to his cheeks. Derek ignored the cackling under Laura’s breath and he lead Stiles to his room. 

~~~~

The room smelled like the Wolf and Stiles let out a hymn. He was sat down on something and gasped at how soft it felt under his touch and how it bounced with his movement. Keeping the fluffy and soft clothe around his waist he was careful when he fell back on the bed. The sheets engulfing him while the older man rummaged through another room that had clothing in it.

“This is a bed right?” Stiles asked. He had seen them when he first came to land years ago. “I forgot how comfy they are.” Stiles felt a rumble in his chest as he gleefully let himself sigh in contentment. “The beds at home are covered in moss and are made of stone, you forget about these things that feel like how clouds look.”

He heard Derek cough to hide his laughter and Stiles sat up, “Come to think of it, I also have this thing between my legs.” Now it was a real cough but Stiles continued. “Mother said it is a penis…she knew more about human anatomy than I did. I wondered why yours was always out in the open, we merfolk keep it away in a pouch of sorts.” Derek continued to looked more red and Stiles could hear someone laughing outside the room. “What’s so funny?”

“Well…males do have it generally yes. It is a penis. It um…it’s used during sexual intercourse. We usually hide it with clothing. Like these.” Derek helped up said clothes before helping Stiles change into the boxers. Describing the article of clothing as he continued to dress Stiles. When he was fully clothed with a pair of boxers, jeans and a shirt, Stiles examined himself. “Sorry the clothes don’t fit. It is the only size I have.”

“Are these yours?” Stiles asked, bringing the thing Derek called sleeves to his mouth where it had hidden his fingers. He nibbled on the material as he gazed into the mirror. When he watched Derek nod, Stiles nodded himself. “It is nice. Warm. Comfy. Are all clothing like this?”

“I wish.” Said the female. Laura. Stiles recalled. “Sometimes the male clothing is way nicer than ours, other times well.” She shrugged. “Stiles…did you want to contact somebody? Let them know that you’re okay?”

Stiles stopped in contemplation. If these Wolves really wanted to hurt him he would have given him to the hunters or wouldn’t have provided him with the water and salt. They seem genuine about helping him. Derek was particularly adamant about how Laura, his sister, would help him. How she has dealt with hunters before. Stiles’ gnawed his lip, what in his room would allow him to contact his family under water? Then again, someone was bound to have a magic mirror. If anything he could magic it. There is also a conch, or any shell really. 

“We have some merfolk artifacts back at home. Maybe you could see something that will be useful?” Derek spoke softly. Stiles looked up. Nodding. Laura and Derek led the way until they made it to the kitchen where the kids were siting quietly. Stiles blinked at them. They were probably around Landon’s age. 

“Skye, Leon, come on. We’re heading to grandma’s.”

“Yay!” They cheered as the shuffled out of the door, through the shop and out of the shop doors. Laura chasing after them making sound effects. Stiles found himself laughing as he took a slower pace with Derek. Derek locked up his apartment and went to the front of the store where Stiles found himself stopping.

He couldn’t guarantee the hunter didn’t stay after a while. Oh God, what if he made these nice people targets to the hunter because they were being nice to him? His human legs wouldn’t move and Stiles looked to Derek when the older man finally realized he wasn’t following. “What if he’s still there.” Stiles whispered.

Derek thought about it for a moment before he shucked off his jacket and let Stiles put it on. His thumbs slipped through something and he looked at it. Thumbholes on the sweater, that is amazing! He smiled widely at Derek as he raised his hands to reveal his discovery and wiggle his fingers. Derek smiled as he reached back and pulled something over his head. Stiles’ hands went to the collar and confusion set in.

“It’s called a hood, we put it over our heads to avoid many things, like the sun, the rain, and people.” Stiles nodded in understanding. Derek gave his clothes to him to hide him. “C’mon. Laura and the kids already left.”

“Probably shouldn’t do this to a selkie, they’ll think you’re trading skins and form a bond with you.” Stiles began after they left the shop. Derek snorted and Stiles looked around to see Laura and her children heading into the metal moving thing, but there was no companion. “Where is Laura’s mate?”

“Oh, she doesn’t have one. Not yet.” Derek said as if shrugging off the idea. 

“So, she has children with a man who is not her mate?” Stiles asked confused. He knew, much like the merfolk that Wolves mated for life. Stiles knew his kind wasn’t exactly like fishes, they had human mentality and they were more prone to soulmates. 

“Laura…” Derek hesitated, “Laura got tired of looking for her mate so she went to a donor bank and got herself impregnated? I don’t really know the process. She did that seven years ago, when Skye was old enough, Laura went and did it again—Leon is the result. Within that time, she never found her mate, and she travels a lot for work too.” Derek shrugged. “She thinks it’s just not going to happen.”

“Do you have children?” Stiles asked, when Derek shook his head he pressed on, “Do you have a mate?”

“I…I think so?” Derek began unsure. “I mean of course. Every Wolf has one. But I don’t know who mine is. If I don’t find them, I’ll take a page out of Laura’s book and go adopt someone. Or ask for a surrogate. Even without a Mate I would like a family.”

“Awh Derek that’s great.” Stiles smiles. There was nothing that made him happier than a happy and healthy family. Woes were shared with his mother’s passage, it shook the pod and the mourning feeling felt like it was forever. “Family is very important. I had a mother. I have a father and a sister too. And Scott, my friend, he is like a brother to me. I am tutelage under his mother, the pod’s medic. I learn from her and I’m also a consultant for the royal family, but Lydia and I grew up together. I even introduced her to her fiancée.” Stiles let out a sigh in remembrance. Lydia was thoroughly reprimanded for punching Jackson but then received a high five from her father. 

“Wow, you sound pretty important.”

“Oh no, not at all.” Stiles immediately responded. He didn’t like the fact that everyone thought he was important. “I am not my father who is the Captain of the Royal Guard or like Marlin, she is a gatherer—making sure the young and the old of our pod is well taken care of. To me that is more important.”

Derek was silent and Stiles worried for a moment he had talked the conversation to death. Stiles knew he had a tendency to speak a lot, Lydia almost used her power of authority over him to demand him to be quiet. Landon liked it though. He was going through a phase of find shiny things…oh Stiles loved shiny things. He believes he has a couple of coins in his pouch at home…

“That’s it!” Derek swerved the thing they were in and Stiles smiled sheepishly when Derek sent him a disgruntled look. Stiles then continued, being mindful of his voice. He still hasn’t gotten used to speaking above land. Like yes, he is an English speaker since his pod resides closer to the Americas but the way the sound immensely differs from water to land. The air and the pressure is different too. “I have a mirror in my pouch back home. If we can find a similar one, then I can use it to send a transmission to the pod!” 

Derek nodded, a small smile on his face. Stiles took that as being forgiven for his outburst. “My family is gathering today for a dinner, a little welcome home party for me.”

“Where did you go?” Stiles interrupted, wincing a little, that was probably rude. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt. I just…in our books it says you stay close to Pack and to hear you left for a bit is quite fascinating. Is there a reason people would leave home? I know in the sea we all have a hunting season you know? We all have to go out and hunt as a rite of passage…was it the same for you?”

“Our rite of passage is when we are sixteen years because for some reason that is the lucky number, that is where we shift into a full wolf and hunt in the woods of our territory. No, I went away for school. It is pretty common for people who hit eighteen or nineteen to pursue a higher education.” Derek explained. 

“That’s fascinating. What do you learn from the fish?” Stiles was startled by the sudden outburst of laughter and he blinked before finally understanding. “Oh…you weren’t talking about actual fish. Sorry.” He tried to hide his blush of embarrassment but he highly doubts that he succeeded. Jackson said once that when he is flushed he looks blotchy which Stiles’ thinks isn’t very attractive.

“No…it’s okay.” Derek sobered up but the smile was constant. There was a plus at least. The wolf looked good smiling, the crinkles at his eyes were a sign of absolute happiness. “School is a building where you learn things and subjects like math, English, science even.”

“Oh, we have something like that too.” Stiles nodded sagely, leaving the conversation there. Stiles gnawed his lips…desperate for something to say, his eyes forever searching the scenery passing him in a blur and he exhaled. “What is this thing anyway? That we are in.” 

Derek sent him a double take, snorting before replying, “It’s a car. We use it to go places.”

“Oh why would you want to do that? Walking is fun! I like walking.” Stiles replied, granted these cars sounded like a good idea but walking sounded better to him. “Do you walk some places?”

“I walked to work, but my car was already home from last night when I got in. Laura picked me up from the shop and I just stayed the night at my childhood home. I enjoy walking, especially with Wicca.”

“Wicca? Oh the canine that went with Laura and the children?” Stiles asked. Derek nodded before turning off from the straight line they were going, the road he remembered, and watched a large house come up. Red, yellow, orange and brown leaves scattered around on the floor, almost covering it, and some floating around in the wind. Stiles’ felt his jaw drop. “This place is very pretty.” He complimented. Are houses usually called pretty? He didn’t know.

“Yeah, this house has been in the family for generations.” Derek stopped his car and Stiles looked at his entryway oddly before zipping his vision just in time to see Derek pull the handle and step out. Stiles replicated the motion and stepped out too, stumbling. He looked up to see a woman who looked a lot like Derek on the porch, she smelled like pumpkin and vanilla at first whiff. “Mother!” Derek greeted.

“Derek! You’re back early…and with a friend I see.” She has a little tease in her voice. She finished wiping her hands and held it out for Stiles. Stiles looked at it as the woman introduced herself, “I’m Talia. Derek’s mother, and you are?”

Stiles looked to Derek for a moment and the older man gave a brief nod before Stiles took the woman’s hand, turning it so her knuckles were facing upwards and clasping his other hand over it. He squeezed it gently before nodding. “I’m Stiles. Derek tells me you have an archive that might have what I need.”

“He did, did he? Well, let’s hope he also invited you for dinner.” Talia replied before turning and marching back into the house. Stiles looked to Derek and Derek gave him a shrug before they went in.

Stiles could hear Laura before he saw her. “And then I walk in and Derek has a friend over! It’s quite shocking, he rarely has friends.” Stiles heard the warning growl from Derek but saw the playfulness in his eyes. Laura turned their way and smiled. “There is he! Everyone! This is Derek’s friend Stiles!”

Everyone greeted Stiles and before Stiles could learn their names, Derek led him to a room that had walls filled with books and artifacts in glass casing. Stiles let out a gleeful trill before running towards the case that pulled him. He stopped in front of it and looked up to the armour, it was Atlantean Armour from the old myths of their kind and in front of it was the most beautiful merfolk communicator he has ever seen with a sand dollar on its back decorated with a starfish from the red sea. The spiral border shimmered with coral.   
“Did you see something you could use?” Derek asked behind him. Stiles nodded enthusiastically and Derek carefully moved the casing. Stiles picked it up like it was a delicacy and held it in his hands. He let his eyes flash blue and the mirror rippled…he waited for a response. 

“I suppose they haven’t found my mirror at home yet.” Stiles sighed. He sat down a chair and rubbed his legs where he knew the wounds were. “It hurts to change when my tail has been scaled in some spots and I don’t want to go home with the chances of the hunter coming after me either.” Stiles pouted, he knew he was pouting but he couldn’t stop himself. 

Derek placed a hand on his shoulders. Stiles curled the mirror to his chest and looked up to meet Derek’s eyes. “Hey…don’t worry, we will figure it out. For now, maybe you can keep the mirror on you so if someone contacts you, you can immediately answer it. Like a phone.”

“What’s a phone?” Stiles asked. Derek showed him his after ruffling in his pocket. As his picture it was Derek and Wicca sitting in the leaves. The big dog licking Derek’s face and Derek has his eyes closed and no doubt was peeling with laughter. Derek explained how he could call and message people from a far distance with this device. Stiles’ smile grew as he carefully took the phone into his hand all while keeping the mirror in his other, “Oh…exactly like a phone.” He whispered. 

“Come on…let’s go eat, mom made ham.”

Stiles nodded before pausing, “Ham?”

Derek just laughed and led the way.


	4. Chapter 4

“So, Stiles, tell us about yourself. Laura says you are not from around here.” A man with a shiny badge said. Fork and knife in hand and mouth semi-full with this fabulous tasting ham. Stiles blinked at the man as he continued, “We don’t get many new people here in Beacon Hills.”

“Oh…I’m not from this land.” Stiles looked at some blank faces before looking to Derek. Derek nodded again and Stiles smiled and informed, “I’m not from any land. I’m actually from the sea. I’m a merman.” Some of the unprepared individuals spat out their drink causing Laura to cackle. The man, who Derek introduced as his dad Frederick. Derick…Derek….huh, that makes sense. Anyway, Derek’s dad looked at Stiles shocked and Stiles withdrew instinctually. “Is that odd?”

“No!” Talia quickly jumped in. “No not at all sweetie. It’s just. We’ve never actually befriended a merfolk before. And with Derek’s supernatural studies…well.” Talia looked like she didn’t know where to go with this so Stiles decided to help her. 

“You studied supernatural creatures?” Stiles asked interested.

Derek stabbed around his mashed potatoes, a small smile on his lips, “it was supposed to be ironic, but in my first year, the supernatural world was exposed to humans and other species alike. We were studying your kind at the time Stiles.” Derek added the last part in like an afterthought. 

“Fascinating.” Stiles whispered. “Well, there are plenty of tales I could share with you if you’d like about my kind. We usually keep to ourselves but you saved me so.” Stiles shrugged. That seemed fair to him, “You already seem to know a lot though.”

“No, um, most of our books are written off of myths and such. I’ve yet to see one written by your kind…by a merfolk. I want to see how accurate it is.” Stiles noted how Derek’s parents looked to him a little shocked and Stiles tilted his head to the side a little. “Anyway. I um, I let Stiles take the mirror from the library room in case there was a chance that he could use it to get in contact with someone back home.”

“Oh that’s not a problem dear, it is his heritage more than it is ours. We just try to preserve things here in the Hale house. We also take extra initiative to know and contact surrounding supernatural kin to help them with their issues and problems that may arise for a number of reasons. Our existence may be known now but that doesn’t guarantee our protection. We must help each other in the best way we can.” Talia assured.

“That’s so nice of you.” Stiles hymned. “Thank you very kindly for helping me and letting me keep this for now. I’ll be sure to give it back when I no longer need it. For now I must remain on land, my tail has been injured so if I try to change without it healing I could damage it more.”

“Stiles…would you like me to take your case?” Frederick asked. Stiles blinked in confusion and Derek’s dad explained, “I’m like your father in a way, I protect people and uphold the law. I can help you make sure the hunter who came after you gets locked away, this can ensure your protection and your pod’s protection if that is a concern too.”

“Oh.” Stiles breathed, placing down his utensils as he felt his eyes widen. “That’s…really kind of you Mr. Hale. But I don’t want to make you feel like it is being forced upon you because of my presences here in this home.”

“Don’t worry Stiles. It’s what we do. It’s what the Hale’s stand for. And we want to help.” Stiles looked to Derek and watched the man gnaw his lips, eyes shifting between his parents as a smile formed. God, Stiles loved Derek’s smiles to the point he found himself agreeing. Nodding his head and looking back to Frederick. 

~~~~~

Derek knew Stiles was nervous, at a table full of Wolves everyone could smell the bitter scent of Stiles being uncomfortable and twitchy. Derek tried to make sure that Stiles felt comfortable and found that Stiles frequently looked to him for allowance or reassurance of some sort. Derek felt his chest almost puff in pride about that. He did his best to ignore the looks from his parents and Derek couldn’t help but thing about his dreams of him drowning, surrounded by eerily high sounds that was oddly similar to their currently residential merman. He also couldn’t not think about the fact that the same day Stiles came to him injured, Derek woke up from a dream where his person was screaming.

“Gram! Gram! You should have seen his tail! It’s so big.” Skye emphasized enthusiastically while spreading her tiny arms, the contents on her held fork splatting against the kitchen wall. Skye’s mouth dropped as Leon snorted at her. A loud thud was against the table and Leon winced, eyes venomous. Derek could see him and Laura in Skye and Leon so much that it was kind of scary. Laura was loud and blunt and headstrong but Derek always got her back quietly and with less trouble coming his way. Derek could see the gears turning in his little nephew’s mind as he plotted against Skye.

“You’re cleaning that up PB and don’t hit J.” Derek rolled his eyes at Laura, she always came up with random matching names for the children. Sometime they got it sometimes they didn’t. 

“Why thank you Skye.” Stiles accepted with a small smile on his face. “Our length and strength of our tail is our pride amongst the pod. It is an essential part of us so we must take extra care of it. But you should see my sister’s Marlin, she has a slightly longer tail than my own.”

“Does it look like yours? Yours was pretty nice.” Laura replied.

Stiles smiled, a flush spreading against his cheeks and Derek could smell pride. “Marlin’s tail is rather sleek. It has a blue-grey with a colourful dorsal fin that has flashes between mauve and blue as well as silver and ebony. She is one of the fastest swimmers in our pod. She likes to wear a makeshift accessory with shells, seaweed and starfishes…she is very pretty herself. I think you would like her.” Stiles nodded to himself as if he was looking for confirmation of his own thoughts. 

“That’s very interesting.” Talia sighed, chin resting in her folded fingers. “Is she older or younger?” 

“Oh, she is much older than me. We merfolk live relatively long but my friends and I…even Marlin are considered babes. I am only twenty-seven, Marlin is forty-five. Yet if you look at my father, who is about six hundred, he looks the same age as Mr. Hale. My mother was nearing six hundred and fifty before she passed. I suppose we age slower than humans.” Stiles added thoughtfully.

Derek nodded, knowing all of this. It was the same with Werewolves, they lived rather long too because of the help with their boosted immunity and quick healing. “So Stiles,” Leon began, his voice kind of meek because of disuse. “What do you like about land so far?”

“Oh! Well…um…” Stiles looked around thoughtfully before his eyes glossed over a little when it fixed on the window. He smiled softly, “I like the trees. The colours the leaves turn into and how it gives a comfortable feel and its multipurpose. Also.” He looked back to the family and smiled broadly. “Derek and his family….erm, you guys.” Derek will not admit that he choked on his drink. But he was pretty damn close. Everyone shared a look of bafflement as the merman continued, “I have met land lovers before because I’ve been on land once before my mother’s passing but there is just something about you and your Pack that feels comfortable. So, thank you for that.”

A drop of water rippling sounded like claws against a chalkboard as everyone silenced. Stiles held his breath as if waiting for something. Derek’s eyes fell to the mirror by Stiles’ hand before looking up to the man who had his brows furrowed. The drop sounded once more and Stiles pounced for it, flashing his eyes as he answered and left the room. Derek quickly followed him. “Stiles!” He called worriedly.

“Marlin!” He heard instead. “Marlin, I knew you would find my mirror.”

“Of course I did Stiles, but where in the world did you find one? Your mirror, let me remind you is your only one, is here with me, in my hand actually. Where are you anyway! Are you hurt! Why aren’t you home yet! Everyone is worried sick about you!” Derek looked over Stiles shoulder and watched as a girl with brunette hair, pale skin and moles dotting her skin in the small rippled frame, bubbles escaping her lips as she spoke. Said brunette hair moving with the wade of the water to reveal her naked chest. Her eyes immediately caught his, “Stiles who is that?”

“This is Derek; he is the Werewolf who saved me from the hunter who attacked our pod. His family had a communication mirror and they also have Atlantean Armour from like…eons ago! It’s pretty cool Marlin. I am staying with his family until I heal, the hunter scaled in some places to make jewelry and it hurts to change. I also fear coming home in case the hunter follows me, Derek’s dad is much like our own, he catches criminals and defends against threats…so he said he would help me. Mari, I miss you so much.”

Marlin looked at her brother in contemplation before smiling softly. “I will come visit you then. If that is all right your Alpha, Derek? I do wish to see my brother. He doesn’t fair too well alone on land, I suppose I am happy he found you and your family. Thank you for saving him.”

Derek tilted his head and heard his mother’s happy agreement before he nodded and relayed the message, “Mother would be honoured to have you here. Please assure everyone that Stiles is healing and will be home when he is ready. We are protecting him the best we can.”

Marlin smiled, eyes looking watery, then again how could Derek tell, she’s under water. “You are a good man Derek, please take care of my brother until my arrival. Don’t worry about sending someone, I will be able to find you myself. And Stiles, don’t worry about the following hunter, he will not hurt me. I should be there in the morrow. I have to go Stiles; I will let everyone know you are all right. But if I arrive tomorrow with more than myself I do apologise. Stiles is well loved here and many would like to see him well.”

“That shouldn’t be a problem.” Derek replied, his mother giving him the go ahead. Derek could hear the excited voices of his niece and nephew as well as Laura’s feeble attempt to calm them. Derek’s mother was smiling to herself, he was sure of it and if Derek knew his father, once dinner was done an interrogation to be held to find Stiles’ kidnapper. God…who would take someone from their home to make jewelry his beautiful scales. Whoa Derek, stop while you’re ahead.

Stiles let a wave of his fingers end the call and he whirled around to smile brightly at Derek, Derek felt his chest clench a little. Stiles then surged in for a hug, shocking Derek into hesitation as he felt the younger man jump up and down, constantly gleefully saying his thanks. Derek chuckled deep in his chest before Stiles pulled away, bright smile still on his face. Yet, Derek could smell pain from him and he immediately stopped the man from bouncing, eyes searching before falling on his legs.

“It doesn’t hurt too much.” Stiles whispered after a long moment of silence. “Just sometimes I forget. Which is odd right, how could I forget my current form because of what happened…how could I forget what happened?” He sighed and sat on a chair, spreading his legs a little and rubbing his thigh with the heel of his hand, “I forget I’m supposed to be hurting, everything is just so exciting.”

“You’ll experience everything you want Stiles, you just got to heal first.” Derek insisted. His eyes dropped to where Stiles was playing with the thumbholes of his sweater and he found himself smiling, “You and Marlin both, I will take you around so you could try what you wish. But right now, we should clean the wounds again maybe when we get back to my place. We don’t want them to get infected and make the healing process slower.”

Stiles nodded, he obviously didn’t want the wounds to remain and even though he didn’t have healing like a Wolf, like Derek, Derek still had a feeling that Stiles would heal faster than humans. He just needed a little push that’s all. Soon he wouldn’t need Derek.

Damn, why did that hurt?

~~~~

Stiles frowned at the acidic smell coming from Derek as the man avoided his gaze for a moment. Tilting his head in confusion, Stiles went to reach for Derek to provide whatever comfort he needed but Derek’s father cleared his throat. A sorry look in his eyes as he spoke, “Stiles…would you mind answering some questions for me about your kidnapper? The sooner we get a profile; the sooner we get to putting this man behind bars.”

“Behind bars?” Stiles wondered.

“We lock him away.” Mr. Hale clarified. He stepped away from the frame of the door and waved his hands, inviting him into the room that looked like the King’s study…maybe it was Derek’s father’s study? That seems like it makes the most sense. Stiles sat in the cushioned fair and noticed Laura lounging on a long chair, her posture in a pretend faint before she smiled and winked at him. Stiles flushed at the attention and turned away. “Derek, maybe you should go help your mother tidy up.”

“But—” Derek was cut off when his father shook his head. Stiles felt the squeeze on his shoulder before Derek left. Stiles gazed at Mr. Hale in confusion, lips parting as he heard Derek close the door behind him. 

“Sorry, Derek is rather sensitive. I’m afraid the information you provide us will also be a trigger to my son. Derek you see, had been taken from school his third year of university, when police finally found him there were signs of torture. It was shortly after the Supernatural world was exposed to humans…so to prove to people like us that we can protect and be protected by the law, Derek’s case was worked hard. His hunter was brought to justice, a young Kate Argent trying to climb the ranks to appease her father. Old man was in a retirement home so Chris Argent, his son, took the mantle instead of Kate…this angered her and she took it out on one of the most well-established Pack in the States. But this isn’t about Derek. This is about you.”

“What about me? I know this is not my fault, I do no have guilt.”

“But we are worried as to how the events would impact you mentally, remaining scars once your legs are fully healed and you can shift back.” Laura interrupted kindly. “Derek doesn’t feel guilty either but he sometimes suffers from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, where he feels like he is reliving his tortured experience. We need to know when this may happen to you so we can provide you with whatever help you need to cope.”

“Mental disorder?” Stiles whispered in question…he felt like he understood what Laura was describing but he cannot see himself falling victim. But then again…the pain in his legs throbbed as a constant reminder and Stiles could hear the sharpening of a scaling knife at random moments—is that what Laura meant? “Okay. I will let you know.”

Laura and Mr. Hale nodded. “Now.” Mr. Hale spoke up, “what did your kidnapper look like? We have an idea because we ran his plates when Laura arrived at your holding grounds when the man abandoned his car to chase you. But describe him so we can see if we are on the same page.”

Stiles swallowed and nodded, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply, brows furrowing in his attempts to remember as he exhaled. Sucking in a breath he responded, “He looked rugged, rough, taunting. Maybe a little taller than me? He had dark brown eyes that I could see my reflection in them. His hair was blondish brown, usually tied back whenever I saw him. But his speech, he sounded intelligent, using words like magnificent when describing my tail, he knows about my magic, when he was scaling me for the second time he discovered it, noticed some of my scales changed colour, glowed. He threatening to keep me above water and put me on display. Triggering my magic so it can appeal to his audience when they wear my scales like jewelry.” He spat is like an insult. Recalling it made his blood boil. 

“Black Market?” Laura muttered to her father. “Cases like these have been on the rise, human hunters like to think that putting us Supernatural creatures on display makes them superior and powerful. The conditions they put us in could kill us if we were mere humans.” 

Stiles swallowed thickly at that. More people could have gone through what he did, maybe worse? God, Stiles was scared about Derek’s experience now. “Why would they do that? They were worse than we are, so primal and barbaric sometimes. Upsetting the Gods by testing them in harming us.” Stiles was fuming, but it wasn’t himself that he saw in the shackles, it was Derek. The lost look and acceptance on his face of his fate as he was poked and prodded. “We are not trophies. We are not game to be displayed by onlookers. I am not a piece of _decoration_ for a mad man!”

Huh, seems like he was angrier than he thought. He inhaled deeply and whispered, “I could have lost my entire pod because of their greed and desire to kill. My entire family. Tell me you don’t know how that feels.”

The Hales looked at each other before nodding. Mr. Hale turned a portrait around and Stiles flinched unexpectantly as he saw his kidnapper. Even behind the mug shot he looked like a cocky bastard that Stiles wanted to rake his claws down his chest for putting his pod at risk and taking his scales. “That’s him.” Stiles finally spoke, in a voice he barely recognized himself.

“Thank you Stiles. We will keep you safe.” Mr. Hale knocked the door and a few moments later Derek opened it, eyes filled with questions but his face remained stoic. Laura snorted and Stiles looked at Derek fondly before yawning. “Derek, take Stiles back to your place. He seems tired.”

Derek hugged his father, ruffled with Laura’s hair who threatened physical harm before he smiled and led Stiles out. Stiles was bombarded by little children hugging his new legs, Stiles stifled a laugh and replicated what he saw Derek do with Laura’s hair with theirs. It seemed like a sign of affection and Stiles didn’t mind the children. They acted so much like Landon it was incredible, Stiles was good with children because he would babysit Landon when the Majesties were busy and Lydia was with Jackson.

Derek and Stiles left, it was close to late evening by the time they returned to Derek’s home. They walked through the back so they didn’t have to go through the store and Stiles took in that the hallway led to Derek’s home. 

“Sorry if my dad made you feel uncomfortable.”

“He was just doing his job to keep me safe.” Stiles paused. “I remember you said something about being a victim. Your dad mentioned something bad happened to you when warning me out Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.” Stiles could hear Derek’s breath hitch as his posture stiffened but he soldiered on, “If anything happened to you like it happened to me, I am so sorry hat it happened to someone gentle and nice like you. And you don’t have to tell me every detail but I want you to know I would listen to you and help you if you need me too. Especially after all the help you have given me.”

Derek relaxed a little and Stiles felt his chest lose its heaviness. A smile tilted on his lips as he took Derek’s hand into his own like he had done with his mother when he first met her. It was a handshake to represent respect and power behind gentleness and kindness. He stroked Derek’s knuckles with his thumbs and bowed his head a little before smiling. Bowing was a major sign of respect and recognizing brethren on the battle field or during a hunt. 

Then again…did he not read somewhere where one was supposed to expose their throat in submission? How does one become equal with Wolves? Stiles sighed and explained, “This is a handshake to represent respect, it isn’t supposed to be firm but gentle and kind. The bows are to acknowledge you as an equal in a respectful way—this occurs when we leave the pod to hunt, we are entrusting people with our lives and in return they are trusting me with theirs. It is an attempt of equality. What….” He cleared his throat, “What do wolves do to show equality?”

Derek blinked, unsure of what to say it seems. Stiles just smiled and let a small laugh escape his mouth, “Don’t worry, you can always answer me later. Dynamics are difficult I am sure, must be hard to determine actual equality.” 

Derek smiled weakly before nodding his head, “Let me get you some pajamas.” Stiles followed Derek to his room and stood on the frame of the door as Derek riffled through some drawers before finding a black t-shirt and a pair of patterned pants. Stiles turned and walked to the bathroom to change. As he gathered up the dirty clothes, he paused looking at the hoodie before hymning and slipping it back on. Wiggling his fingers with a big grin on his face before putting the dirty clothes in the basket.

When Stiles exited the bathroom, Derek smiled softly at him, displaying something. “This is my bed set, a pillow and blanket. I’m going to do some research in my study so you can have my room. I have a cot in there anyway.” Stiles nodded kindly and watched Derek leave. He paused though and looked back to Stiles, “Here.” In Derek’s displayed hands was the mirror he used for communication. 

“Thank you…. good night Derek.” Stiles replied gently, fingers ghosting over the mirror surface. It rippled in calling and Stiles looked up to watch Derek close the door. Stiles slipped in the bed after entering Derek’s room and a whistle pierced through the air at his contentment. 

“Happy to see me?” A warbled voice asked. Stiles brought the mirror to his face and smiled at the image of his sister. “I know I’m awesome company but two calls in one day? Did I not say I was coming tomorrow?”

“I was hoping someone else would answer.” Stiles teased, Marlin let out a sound of disgruntlement as the mirror was taken from her to reveal a male with a crooked jaw and soft brown eyes, “There he is.” Stiles smiled.

“Dude!” Scott knew more human lingo than Stiles since he went to the surface more for scouting. “You’re alive!”

“Ha! Of course I am, what is Marlin telling you people?” He could hear his sister’s laughter, bubbly and light and Stiles smiled. “No, I’m fine. I’m healing. A local Werewolf pack is trying to capture the hunter who took me. We profiled him, I do not know what they do from there.”

“Are you staying with them?” Scott asked, worry in his brow and teeth clicking.

“With one of them yes, the man who saved me. His name is Derek Hale; he is the Alpha’s Beta. He is nice and sweet, he took care of me and cleaned my legs.”

“Legs? You shifted!?” Scott asked excitedly. Stiles nodded, tongue gnawed between his teeth as he extended his arms and brought his knees to his chest. He wiggled his toes in Scott’s view and smiled widely at Scott’s impressed whistle. “That is so cool. What is it like?”

“This isn’t the first time I’ve shifted Scott.” Stiles shook his head but a smile was evident on his face, “It was like riding a bike…although I never could. Mother always said next time we surfaced. Oh well. But it is nice here Scott. I really do enjoy it and this family—It is easy to relax around them.”

“Yeah?” Scott encouraged the ramble, Marlin listening in the background.

“Also, Derek…he knows about our kind. Apparently he reads about us. I told him I could answer any questions he would like but that is who I go this mirror from. His family. They collect artifacts and keep them in great condition. But it is odd, why would a Werewolf know about…” Stiles froze, the feeling of water chilling his skin and playing through his hair. His gills opened slightly but it didn’t burn as the smell of saltiness exuded into his room. “Us….” His voice trailed off, distracted.

“Stiles?” Scott asked cautiously. 

Stiles blinked, moving his legs from his chest as he stood slowly, still holding onto the mirror as he made his way to the study. The magic thrummed in the room as Stiles slipped in the study—subtle if you didn’t know what you were looking for. “Magic…old magic of the old ways. It is calling me….it’s Derek.”

“Stiles…hang up the call. We will see you tomorrow.” Marlin replied softly, catching onto something Stiles never did due to his distractedness. He placed the mirror on the desk after ending the communication and slowly walked to Derek. Watching his twitch and give off a choked sound. Stiles eyes glowed bright blue as he sat down on the edge of the bed and petted Derek’s hair. Causing him to relax.

Stiles leaned down, smiling to himself as he saw flickers of Derek’s dream. “A moon howler and a moon swimmer, who would have thought.” He pressed a kiss on Derek’s temple, eyes still glowing. He leaned down a little more so his breath curling at Derek’s ear, the hand in Derek’s hair moving to his shoulder.

“Wake up.”

~~~~~

Later that night, Derek found himself in his same dream, choking on the water as he tried to see who the tail belonged to in murky water and blurred vision. The playful trilling as the individual swam around him and speed Derek could not master in water, especially when his limbs felt as heavy as lead as he went deeper and deeper into the water. He opened his mouth to ask for help but instead of sound, bubbles escaped, the saltiness of the water as it was inhaled burned Derek's throat and brought tears to his eyes that mixed with the water around him.

 _Stiles!_ He thought. 

Suddenly he was awoken with a hand on his shoulder and Derek turned to face Stiles, bending his neck awkwardly to see the boy lurch forward, eyes flaring a similar colour to Derek’s own, and capturing Derek’s lips into his own. Derek immediately responded, turning his body into a more comfortable position as he placed a hand on Stiles’ cheek and the other on his waist to bring the younger man closer. A moan escaped Stiles as he seated himself on Derek’s lap. Derek’s breath stuttered as he pulled away, head dizzy and eyes unfocused as he looked to Stiles.

The younger man was smiling as he said, “this may complicate things.”


	5. Chapter 5

“What is it?” Derek slurred, still hazy from the kiss.

“That dream. How long have you been having it?” Stiles asked gently. 

“Some time now. Why, what does that have to do with anything? Does it have to do with everything? Stiles these are things I need to know.” Derek knew he was pleading, begging for answers. He wanted to know why he was so drawn to Stiles, why his tail was so similar to the ones in his dreams that has been with him since he was small. He moistened his lips in confusion, still tasting the salt from Stiles’ lips from where he had plunged into the kiss.

“Dreams are given when it comes to a merfolk finding a partner on land. We leave it to the old ways, the old magic to give our intended dreams so it will be easier for them to find us or us to find them. They are called prophetic dreams. My magic reacted to them as soon as you fell asleep.” Stiles exhaled, whispering under his breath but Derek could hear it as clear as crystal, “I didn’t know it was going to be you.”

Derek scowled unintentionally, but what was that supposed to mean? Derek slowly moved Stiles off his lap before he leaned forward and buried his head in his hands. Stiles’ fingers glided over his back in a soothing motion. “I did not mean to upset you. Finding a soulmate is our kinds greatest tasks, some have it easy, others must swim the entire globe for them. But we are able to accept it when our intended denies our affection. So if you do not wish it, just tell me.”

“I don’t know what I want Stiles. This is…. God…” _What is this was interfering with his search for a mate_ , Derek thought slightly panicked. Their beliefs are not the same and exactly what would Stiles do? Remain on land because there is no way that Derek could leave the Pack-but he wouldn’t make Stiles leave his pod. “What can I do about this? This is not…how I imagined anything. I don’t even think it will work out if we ever did try…. whatever this is!”

Derek smelt the rejection and hurt from Stiles but his eyes deceived him because Stiles looked just fine, waiting patiently for an answer. It was a flicker of an emotion and Derek could have been imagining it after all. “Well…that is all right. Now that we have met and acknowledge the dream together, you will no longer be plagued by it.” Stiles muttered the word plagued like it was accusatory and bitter. It tasted awful on Derek’s tongue.

Before Derek could say anything Stiles turned back and smiled. “Goodnight Derek. I wish you sleep well.” And then Stiles left. When Derek finally fell asleep, it was hearing the whimpers of Stiles’ cries, the saltiness of tears in the air and the utter disappointment of not having his dream.

~~~~~

He could deal with this. Stiles could do it. There were many times where the merfolk couldn’t be with their soulmate and they found happiness just fine. Perhaps the Gods intended Derek to someone else, someone who wasn’t him. Even the Gods made mistakes. Stiles knew this. He held the mirror in his cupped hands over his crossed legs and sighed. Marlin knew better about what the prophetic dreams meant than anyone in the pod. It was their mother’s gift…Marlin learned from it perfectly without even possessing magic like Stiles. 

“She will know what to do.” Stiles murmured while clasping his fingers over the mirror. Stiles looked back to the room that Derek was in before he pulled the hood over his head and left the building. Stealing a pair of shoes as he went. He walked past Derek’s store, stopping once to look at the bedroom window before he walked on—stopping again when he saw the logo and name for a coffee place called Starbucks. Maybe he will get one of the Hales to bring him here.

Stiles continued walking, head down but eyes watching, suddenly something jumped out at him and Stiles cried out, the dog barked before bounding over him and licking his face. Stiles noticed then it was Wicca, the Hale dog, who was being walked by Laura. She smiled down at him before helping him up.

“What, no Derek with you…are you sure that’s safe?”

“Ah well, Derek will be fine if something were to happen to me so I don’t see how that is a problem for him. My safety can be given without him so I see no point of notifying him about my whereabouts.” Wow…okay, maybe he was a little angry, “Besides, I wanted to see if I could meet Marlin.”

“Ah, your sister. Can I come with you, it would be good practice as future Alpha of the Hale Pack…plus, maybe you could tell me what is going on between you and Derek? Hmm?” Stiles scowled down and they walked in silence before Laura started again, “I know Der can be blockheaded sometimes. But he really does like your kind and…”

“He is interested in our kind but cares not for our ways. We are from two cultures, it was only a matter of time before he realized that and rejected the dreams.”

“Dreams? You know about the dreams?” Laura questioned.

“Of course I do. I am the one in them. Like I told your brother I will tell you the same, the dreams are given to a merfolk’s intended by their Gods. Old magic and old ways help us find our soulmate. When your brother dreamed the dream of me while I was in his home, he had triggered my magic. He woke up and I explained to him what his dreams meant. He respectfully declined and I told him since we have acknowledged it, he will no longer dream of me and can move on with his life however way he wishes.”

“And what about you?” Laura asked, worry creasing her brow in genuine concern that did nothing to hide her interest in his response.

“What about me? I heal and I’ll go home and find someone of my kind. We may both be children of the moon but I am from the sea, he is from the land. There is no reason for us to be together. We will part ways as equals and probably never speak again. It is respectful and honourable to react correctly to our intended’s wishes after all. If I struck Derek or made him be my soulmate, it would not end well, and the Gods would be angry.”

“You speak a lot about your Gods.”

“We are an ancient species, us merfolk, we follow ways that have long been forgotten by those above water, the only downside is that we are not up to date with occurrences on land. Our knowledge is limited but that is okay, we do not have a system like yours either. The only way our worlds would ever merge is if one is taken from one and put into another. Like me.”

Laura sputtered but could not come with a response. Her teeth glint and nose scrunched but Stiles shrugged it off, he knew that Werewolves smell was more enhanced than many Supernatural creatures. “So, you’ll be going home once you heal?" Shock in her voice.

“Yes. And that man is caught.” Stiles responded tiredly. 

"And you'll what? Just leave us when everything is said and done?" She sounded offended. 

Stiles didn't understand why, and his agitation must of shown because Laura blinked in awe at her reaction and response. Stiles just sighed, “Look Laura. I appreciate that you are checking up on me and making sure I am safe. I know it is your job as a Hale to watch out for Supernatural creatures. I am forever with gratitude but once I leave, I probably won’t come back…so I would appreciate any attempts you wish to make would stop before they begin. Our situation cannot be emotion and I’m afraid I have forgotten myself. I wish to apologize.”

Laura blinked, confused, before she found herself nodding. Stiles knew he had gone formal. It has been taught since youth how to speak as a spokesman of the Circle, consultant to the royals, and leader of the hunting squad. He should have never let the Hales know he was a normal, everyday merman, who was a victim of a hunt.  
“But Stiles…what if we don’t get him.”

“Then I have to place my faith in someone else more capable…or I die. It doesn’t matter. Just so long as he does not touch my pod once more. I will kill him as he drives me into my death if it meant halting the hunting on them.” Stiles walked on ahead, Laura calling out to him. Stiles didn’t want to notice the tears falling down his cheeks that way he was.  
He wanted to go home.

~~~~~

The blaring ringtone sounded throughout the room and Derek bolted upright before blindly looking for it. When his fingers closed around it he looked at the caller ID before moaning and falling back in his bed, arm over his eyes while bringing the phone to his ear with his other hand.

“Laura.” He groggily greeted.

“You mind telling me some things Derek? Preferably why Stiles is all of a sudden regal as fuck and kinda scary and oh, let me not forget that I feel he is void of any emotion! Derek what happened last night! What did you do to fuck this up?!”

“Me!?” Derek outbursts, “What did I do! Why is this my fault? I didn’t do anything to him!” Derek thought back before backtracking, “I mean, we kissed and then he told me about the dreams but—Laura it was too much!”

“Derek you better get your head out of your ass before I come and do it for you!” Laura snarled. “You don’t kiss someone who thinks you’re their soulmate before flat out rejecting them Derek! That’s a cold hearted bitchy move! Now Stiles doesn’t care that he is out in public. Now Stiles just doesn’t care!”

“How is this my fault!?”

“You told him no but your body said otherwise Derek! You don’t just do that to people! That’s like me having Skye or Leon then all of a sudden saying ‘ah no, I think I’ll actually pass on this whole mother thing’ and put them up for adoption. You can’t start something you had no intentions of finishing Derek, that can seriously hurt someone!”

“But these dreams guarantee me as his soulmate, that means nothing for me and mine!”

“God, you’re so fucking stupid! You’ve done all this research and I feel I know more than you and I know nothing!”

“Laura, we are from two different worlds. Literally. I don’t know what you want me to do! I don’t know if I want to be with him and I told him that. Then he said the dreams would go away and I wouldn’t be plagued with them anymore. He actually said _plagued_ Laura! And you know what, I went back to sleep and the dream was gone…and it sucked! But what the fuck am I going to do. Even if I want to be with him how is that going to work!?”

“Figure it out!” Laura scowled, her words lightly coated with threats. “Figure it out Derek or so help me I will drown you myself!” Click.

Derek stared at the phone, “What the fuck.” 

Well…he might as well go find the merman.

~~~~~

Stiles glared out into the water, a funny feeling that Laura is letting him be alone after she had found him without an escort and very well still a target for a hunter. He opened his mouth and whistled a soft tune, a song of his people, and watched as the water rippled. He kicked a stone into the water a little harder than necessary and he winced. Digging his heels of his hands into his thighs to ease the pain.

“That’s a lovely sound.” A voice chimed. Stiles froze, fear filling his heart as he slowly turned to face his kidnapper. “I use to hear that same tune when I was kid and I was by the rocks.” He whistled a replica of the song Stiles was whistling and Stiles gripped the bench hard, knuckles turning white. “Here you are my little treasure.” His hand latched onto Stiles.

“You will unhand me.” Stiles seethed.

“I will, but I need you to listen first.” The man leaned in, bringing Stiles closer too. “I know you are staying with the Hales.” Stiles eyes widened at that, “You will do well in leaving them. I know some Wolf hunters who would love a go with one of the most prized Packs in the States—their safety depends entirely up to you and your decision right now.”

“What am I to decide?” Stiles questioned. Fuming and eyes flaring a little with emotion. Even though his soulmate rejected him, Derek was still kind as well as his family. They didn’t deserve to die because of one merman who was not even pack. 

“You come with me now and I will leave the Hales alone. You stay…well, I still get you but the Hales won’t have their lives.” The man was suave, calm in his demeanor as he pitched a deal to finalize many people’s lives. 

Stiles opened his mouth to agree but a growl echoed from behind. Stiles spun and watched as Wicca pounced on the man and Laura stepped out from behind a tree, some sort of weapon drawn, along with other men including her dad. The one that threw him off was the disorganized look of Derek when it came to his clothes and the fear in his eyes as he fell to his knees and screamed.

Stiles ran to his side and cradled him, rocking back and forth sushing Derek like he was a child. “Derek, nothing is wrong. The man is going to be put away. I will heal, I will be fine.”

Derek looked up to Stiles and took his face into his hands. Stiles stared with concern as Derek looked like he was going to break. “You were going to say yes.” He whispered, his voice pleading that he wishes he were wrong but he knew the truth and well Stiles?

Stiles couldn’t deny that.

“What did you want me to say Derek? No and have all of you die? That would not be fair of me to ask of you especially after what everyone has done for me—umff!” Derek’s lips sealed over Stiles as he was pulled into a desperate kiss. Stiles instinctually accepted it before Derek pulled back. Stiles moistened his lips. “Why would you do that?” He asked a little hurt.

“Because, I was stupid for rejecting you before. I had no idea how to make up for it so I decided to try this. Stiles…I don’t care that I’m from the land and you’re from the sea. If we must, we can meet on the shore between each and find a way to make this work. After…. after I saw you sitting with that hunter…I grew scared. I thought he was going to kill you!”

“That is what he does though. He is a hunter who kills my kind.”

“You don’t understand Stiles! That moment where I thought I would lose you, I realized that your Gods have lead you to me as much as they have lead me to you. I’ve just been too idiotic to accept it.” Derek sucked his teeth before resting his head on Stiles lap. “I wish to try.”

Stiles smiled down at Derek bright and beautiful. “Who am I to disagree?”

“Ugh! Finally!” Laura shouted, throwing her hands up. Stiles grinned at her as she pointed to him, “You owe me Ariel! It takes a while to get anything into that man’s thick skull.”

Stiles frowned at that, “Who is Ariel? Come on Laura you remember my name, say it with me now, Stiii-illes.” 

Derek just snorted with laughter. “Now…shouldn’t we go and get your sister?” Stiles eyes lit up with that as they both stood. Wicca circling their feet happily panting. This was good. He wouldn’t ask for anything else. 

~~~~~

About to meet Stiles’ older sister was kind of nerve-wrecking. Derek twiddled his thumbs and Stiles played with the thumbholes of Derek’s sweater while cozying up to Derek’s side on the single cushion couch. They decided to meet at the Hale House, especially since it was kind of formal. Stiles was hymning a tune happily and Derek thought it sounded suspiciously like Barney.

The sound of the doorbell had Stiles jumping off Derek’s lap, causing him to grunt, and running for the door. A squeal sounded as a feminine voice filled the air. Derek got up to meet their guests. Blinking at the sight of not only Marlin but a man who looked like they could be related, father maybe? As well as a strawberry blond girl with emerald green eyes.

“Hello Beta Hale, I am Lydia Martin, Heiress and Princess of the American waters…also a great friend of Stiles. I am thankful that you have given him a place to stay while he heals from his wounds. This is Marlin, Stiles sister. And this is Noah, Stiles’ Father. Thank you for accepting us into your home.”

“Lydia. Why do you always have to be so formal?” Stiles whined.

“Stiles.” She hissed. “Will you give me two seconds? Sweet Neptune you’re ridiculous sometimes.” She was smiling though and Derek was beginning to believe they were good friends just like she said. “Is your Alpha here?”

“Yes, right this way.” Derek led her to the Study where she was greeted by both his parents. “Mother, this is Princess Lydia Martin and Stiles family, Marlin and Noah. They seem to be the only ones who have come in this visit.” Derek turned to them, “we assure you Stiles is being well taken care of, his wounds have gotten better.” 

Stiles nodded enthusiastically in agreement. “Lydia they have been really nice, very insistent on keeping my tail cleaned so it can heal. Feeding me and giving me a place to sleep…they even caught the hunter who kidnapped me. Isn’t that fantastic! Oh and they gave me a mirror to communicate with Marlin as well!” Stiles informed giddily. 

Derek found himself smiling, eyes softening as he watched Stiles’ movements, the sporadic use of his hands as he spoke and he couldn’t help but remember Stiles’ gentle hands holding onto his own. His thumb rubbing against Derek’s knuckles as he recognized him as equal. Derek wanted to do the same but all he knew was how to submit and recognize Pack with scent trading….oh. He needed to confirm this with his mother. With the recent discovery of…by whatever God, his mate…it was important to establish something at least!

Derek cleared his throat, “Stiles has been staying with me since he has been here. I live separately from my Pack, if you would like, maybe I can take you there and you can determine yourself whether he is taken care of or not.”

The girl, Lydia, looked at Derek as if she was evaluating him. To be frank, maybe she was. Derek stood straighter and arched a brow before she smiled, “That won’t be necessary. I believe what I am told and if Stiles wasn’t happy, he would make it known.”

“This is true.” Stiles supplied.

Lydia smiled softly at him before turning back to Derek. “Now that formalities are out of the way.” Her grin was chesire, “what do people like you do above sea? I’m dying to try things out!”

~~~~~

“And you call this place Starbucks?” Lydia asked skeptically, using the straw to poke at the drink. Derek looked to see Stiles family doing the same thing, sending unsure glances to Derek and Stiles who was slurping the Double Chocolatey Chip Crème Frappuccino. The back of his throat clicked in a sign of contentment as he pulled the straw out and capturing the whip cream with his tongue…God! Derek didn’t need to see that. He flushed and turned his head away to face Marlin, who cautiously took a sip of her Salted Caramel Mocha Crème Frappuccino. Her eyes lit up a little. Lydia cleared her throat, her drink still untouched. “Why is it called Starbucks? You do not pay with them so I don’t understand.”

Derek snorted and shook his head. “It’s not meant to be taken so literal. I believe it was based off a character or piece of literature. Or something. I don’t know. I’ll have to Google it.”

“Google?” Stiles’ father asked. A skeptic tone in his voice. 

Derek looked up and gently smiled, “I’ll have to show you sometime.” His eyes flickered to Stiles and his cheeks coloured, sight flickering between the sets of moles dancing across his cheeks. The cute upturn of his nose when he quirked the corner of his lips as it formed a smirk around the straw he’d been gnawing. He cleared his throat when he sensed someone watching him, eyes averting to Marlin who held the straw between her pointer finger and thumb and gave Derek a coy smile.

“Anything else you would like to show us land lover?” Marlin asked nonchalantly. 

“Depends what you find interesting.” Was Derek’s immediate reply, leading them out of the Starbucks. He turned the corner to his shop and entered it, whistling to calm Wicca down as the dog jumped to its feet and let out a string of barks. Derek laughed at the sight of Wicca running figure 8’s around their legs as they entered before looking up and waving. “Hey Aunt Harley, hey Markus!”

His Aunt and cousin waved at him, Markus is several of years younger than Derek himself. He had asked Derek when he first opened his shop to volunteer there for his high school mandatory volunteer hours. Apparently you can’t graduate without it these days. So Derek signs them off once they are complete. Derek sometimes thinks that he will hire his cousin when and if Markus wants it.

His thoughts were cut off by a shrill inhumane scream. Derek whirled around to see Lydia’s eyes flash silver as she hissed at Wicca, it took Derek a second to realize it wasn’t Lydia who screamed but Marlin who hid behind her father. A startled look in her eye as she hid behind her father’s semi-broad shoulders. Her head peaking over as she eyed Wicca. His barking has ceased but he sat by Stiles’ feet, tail wagging, tongue lolling out of his mouth and panting as he rubbed his head against Stiles’ hand. Stiles let out a giddy giggle before he knelt down and let Wicca lick his face. Trilling sounds escaped Stiles’ throat as Wicca rubbed his snout against Stiles’ neck as well. 

“Oh Marlin! Are you scared of the pup?”

“Scared? No, I’ve face down Killer Whales and Great White Sharks, Stiles. I’ve had to swim across oceans and seas to find essentials for our pod. I’ve hunted for our pod and faced many threats in the process. Those are things that I should be afraid of. I am not scared of a canine!” Wicca barked and Stiles’ sister honest to God, meeped, as she hid behind her father. Stiles laughed joyously but there was an evil glint in his eyes. 

“Oh well if you insist!” Stiles stood up and copied the whistle he heard Derek do before, however his was more high-pitched that made Derek wince in sensitivity. Stiles’ finger was pointed towards his family. “Go get her boy!” 

Wicca immediately jumped into actions and Stiles nearly cried in laughter at the sight of his sister hopping on the table with a surprising amount of agility and speed just to avoid the dog. Wicca sat at the foot of the table, head poised on the table as he looked to Marlin with big brown eyes. Marlin didn’t waver.

Instead, she screeched profanities that made Derek glad he could not speak the merfolk common tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!


	6. Chapter 6

“I don’t like the fact that the kidnapper’s apprehension was easy. I feel there is more around, watching us to see if we slip up.” Marlin finally confided in Derek when everyone was asleep. Derek looked up from his book to see Marlin sit down beside him. “There is more than one they day they attacked our pod. I cannot help but imagine there is something we are missing.”

Derek sighed but nodded. He was about to respond when his dad walked up to them. “That is most likely they case Marlin. With one hunter taken though, mainly the leader it sets the others scurrying for organization. This provides us with an idea who to go after next and also gives us time to retaliate properly.”

“Dad I thought you were asleep.” Derek said gently after a moment. Letting Marlin process the information. Derek glared at his dad, nostrils flaring a little as he could scent Marlin’s dissatisfaction about the answer. 

“And knowing Stiles, he will not return home unless all of them have been neutralized. Always self-sacrificing, just like Mum.” She stifled her laugh behind her hand as she shook her head. She then cleared her throat and flipped her hair over her shoulder, cursing a little. “Damn hair, I never had this problem underwater.” She pulled her fingers from her hair and rolled her eyes, “So, I wish you to take care of him. Obviously he does not know many people from here—you’re all he technically has so yes…” She swayed on her feet.

Derek shared a look with his dad before they simultaneously nodded. They sat on the porch staring out to the moon and midst of trees, swinging lightly back and forth on the hammock. Derek nursing a bottle of water as Marlin’s nose twitched. His father had turned in shortly after their conversation so it was just Marlin and Derek.

“My brother informs me that you were the match of the dreams given to you by or Gods so we could find a suitable soulmate? And he also mentioned you study our kind. Tell me your thoughts hm? Just to pass the time and I know who I’m entrusting my brother with.”

“I…will be honest Marlin. I didn’t react well at first because I do not know much about prophetic dreams and merfolk soulmates. I just…” Derek shrugged exasperated. “I don’t know…but I spoke with him. I think he understands my reaction and we’ll figure it out from there. I guess. He’s suffered from a traumatic experience…I shouldn’t rush him.”

“I suppose…that makes sense. He may need more time healing that what he even thinks and I appreciate that you thought about it.” She then nudged him with her shoulder, Derek snorted. “Stiles doesn’t care for himself. So I need you to take care of him for me. You see. Dad, me and Lydia have to head back soon to help the pod. They were just so worried about Stiles, we had every right too. Especially dad.” 

“Okay, I understand sort of. My parent freaked out when I…” Derek cleared his throat and made an odd gesture to indicate that he experienced the same thing. Hopefully, “You know…but why your dad specifically?”

“Dad watched the hunters take Stiles.” Marlin replied lowly, gnawing her lower lip, eyes lowered in contemplation of whether she should have said anything about it or not. “Dad watched mom die too…I guess that would hurt someone. Especially if it is constant.”

Derek frowned. Clutching his drink tighter as he looked into the liquid contents, Marlin got up and left. Leaving Derek to think. The more he thought, the more he began to understand that his execution of emotions are generally different than the execution done by all the merfolk individuals he met…but the only time it was similar was the times that they experienced a sense of loss and fear.

Derek got up and went to bed, but he didn’t fall asleep for that night.

~~~~~

“Don’t worry, I will be back soon. Thank you for having me Hale Family. Your courtesy will be recognized by our pod King and Queen.” Lydia bowed respectfully before she righted herself and pulled Stiles into a hug.

Marlin hugged him right after, whispering in his ear, “I’ll miss you little brother.”

“And I you.” Stiles whispered back. “I can’t believe you are all leaving so soon.” He continued pulling away. Looking from his sister to his father and finally to his friend who responded.

“We need to return home, make sure everyone is safe. Now that we know you are fine we can move on from our loss.” Lydia sighed. “I’ll let Jackson, Scott and Landon know you are safe. They may come visit soon, if that is all right?” She looked to Talia and Frederick and noted they nodded. She nodded herself. “Right, well, we must be off.”

Stiles watched his family leave, still stumbling a little to the car that Laura was idling in. Laura volunteered to take them to the shoreline closest to where their pod was, Stiles profusely thanked her and Laura just laughed it off. Skye and Leon was at school so she offered to drop them off before she picked the kids up. Stiles’ mouth quirked a little, he really wanted his family and Lydia to meet Skye and Leon but they were busy. Maybe next time, Marlin did say she was going to come back after all. 

When Laura drove off, Stiles looked back to Derek and his parents. “Thank you again for letting them stay here for the night. I know it is odd to have strangers in your home but I really appreciate this.” Stiles rung his hands, his thumbs caught in the holes of Derek’s sweater as he gnawed the corner of his lips as he shared a look with the three of them, “Like….tremendously.” 

Derek gave a shy smile, but his ears quirked at a sound. Stiles blinked as he honed in on the sense, suddenly assaulted by the sound of crying. Loud and infant-like. Stiles turned to see a door slam shut and a women holding a baby while hiking up her purse strap on her shoulder. A man stepped out and smiled. “Hey Tally!”

“Peter!” Talia exclaimed excitedly. She embraced the man before cooing at the infant. Stiles blinked, head tilting in slight fascination as he watched the woman come up to give Derek and Frederick a hug. She then looked to Stiles in questioning. 

“Who may you be?”

“I’m Stiles. And you?” He asked politely, eyes downcast in fascination towards the baby.

“I’m Melody, Talia and Peter’s sister.” She paused and shifted the baby to Stiles’ arms, fingers caressing the babe when she no longer held it. “And this is Bentham. My son. Peter just picked me up from the hospital.”

“Hospital?” Stiles asked, turning to Derek.

“A place where people go to get their wounds treated, get medicine or in Aunt Melody’s case, delivered her baby. Aunt Melody, he’s so handsome.”

“Definitely a Hale.” Melody replied cockily. Frederick snorted as Stiles handed the baby back carefully before spinning around to face Derek with a head tilt. Melody’s voice quickly beckoned him to turn around and Stiles did. Pressing his back against Derek’s chest, slightly revelling in the closeness and Derek’s hands on his bare arms. Melody continued as if she never witnessed Stiles’ moment, or maybe she did but was kind enough not to mention the fact that her nephew’s potential partner…and Stiles could appreciate that. “You’re a lucky lad to never have been at a hospital. Unless….” She paused and scrunched her nose as she sniffed the air, “You’re the lovely merman I’ve heard so much about.”

“That would be me.” Stiles confirmed quietly, scared that his normal volume would wake the baby. His eyes flickered down and he left out a subtle sigh of relief when the baby was still sleeping. Stiles looked back up and flushed a little when he noticed everyone was looking at him and watching his actions. He cleared his throat. “But I’m afraid that you have me at a disadvantage. I know nothing of you besides your name and your recent delivery.”

“Ah yes, well I do hope that changes soon. Tally! Can you help me into the house, I’m very tired and ol’ Pete isn’t helping his dear sister?” She fake pouted, and Stiles hid his smile behind his hand while Peter stomped his foot, looking affronted but Stiles could see the glint of mischief in his eye. Talia did as she was asked and helped her sister into the house. Stiles followed behind everyone, Derek’s hand thankfully still wounded in his. When they got to the living room area Stiles sat down carefully, rubbing the heel of his hands on his sore thigh.

“Derek.” Stiles couldn’t help but whisper as he leaned back and lowered his voice. Derek’s chest rumbled in response as he bowed his head so he could listen. “When we return to your place I think I may need to change…my legs are a bit sore.” When they made eye contact, it felt like forever before Derek nodded, Stiles smiled before leaning back against Derek.

Melody and Peter were introduced to Stiles with Melody as a Beta and Peter as her Left-Hand. Stiles blinked at the title and smiled kindly towards Peter. He didn’t understand it and based on the look of surprise from Peter he probably thought Stiles didn’t know it either or Stiles knew it but didn’t find it as a bad thing. Stiles noted to ask Derek about it later.

“My husband is in Moscow right now. Visiting Family and Business. He was very upset that he couldn’t be here for little Bentham. We video chatted when we were allowed to. You should have seen the tears Stiles!” Melody laughed.

“Tears are very interesting.” Stiles replied thoughtfully. “I mean….I have cried but being underwater my whole life, the tears just blend into the water, it did not have the symbolism I suppose? Not like on land where you could see it and taste it, actually feel it on your skin. And it just happens!” Stiles waved his hand. Almost whacking Derek in the face, he gasped and apologized profusely before continuing. “It happens when your sad, angry and happy, like it makes no sense yet makes all the sense in the world! I guess your husband’s tears were of…what was it Derek? Tears of Happiness?”

“Tears of Joy, more commonly known, but yeah.” Derek nodded along like it make perfect sense. Like Stiles’ rambling was just something that he has gotten used to in the short time that they have known each other. Stiles smiled broadly before looking at Melody.

Melody was looking at him and Derek, eyes thoughtful before she let out a giddy laugh. “Oh you two are just too cute! Oh Tally, I can see what you were talking about. Ugh! Young Love…so precious.” A small whimper was heard and every pair of eyes turned to the baby in the middle of the coffee table in a tiny seat. 

Stiles blinked before clearing his throat and cautiously trilled. It was soft and musical and immediately caught the baby’s attention. Stiles’ eyes met the baby’s mother and Melody nodded encouragingly. Stiles carefully took the baby into his arms and rocked a little, trilling high in the back of his throat. Bentham gurgled in response. 

“Oh he likes you!” 

Stiles beamed at the news. He spent the rest of the day talking to the Hale family and trilling to the baby. He felt like he belonged, that this family was distracting him from the homesickness he felt when Marlin and them left earlier that day.

~~~~~

Stiles hymned as he sat down into the tub. He looked at his human legs and genitalia before groan and gripping the tub, the change came naturally if not a little prick against his human skin. He watched his legs merge together and shift a to his tail, feet extending into a longer fin that curled and flopped over the edge of the tub. He ducked his head underwater and breathed in, opening his gills before resurfacing. 

He pushed his hair from his face and turned to face the door. The sharpness of his teeth pricking his plump lips as he called out. “Okay Derek, you could come in now!” Derek walked in with a box of salt in his hands and Stiles clapped his hands excitedly. He watched Derek pour a lot of salt in before he sat down on the floor beside the tub and used his hands to stir it into the water. “Thank you.”

“You’re Welcome.” 

Stiles moaned loudly, sliding down the tub so his tail splashed water and his neck was submerged, the gills opening freely as Stiles closed his eyes. “Oh I needed this.” He opened them and knew his eyes were glowing when Derek’s lips parted a little…staring straight at Stiles so Stiles could see himself I the reflection of those glorious eyes. Derek’s hands halted and accidentally brushed against Stiles aching scales.

Stiles scrunched up his nose and looked down. Sure, the scale was growing back but it still hurt. The blues weren’t the right shade to him but he could feel his magic pulsing where it should be. Derek’s eyes dropped to Stiles’ tail and he bit his lips. Stiles flicked his tail and arched his brow to Derek. “You could touch it. If you’d like.” Stiles shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal…but it kind of was. Did Derek know? Well…Stiles will tell him after.

Derek was hesitant before he finally took action. His finger tips ghosted over his tail, he barely touched the scales’ patch that is growing in. Stiles watched in interest as Derek’s delicate hand slid from Stiles’ waist all the way to end the end before his fingers curled against Stiles’ fins. Stiles bit his lips and flicked his tail. Grinning at the sight of Derek who shot him an unheated look. Derek’s gaze switched back to Stiles’ tail.

“I know what this means.” Derek whispered. Stiles looked to Derek and arched his brow, asking him to elaborate. “Touching your tail? I know it is significant. It’s about trust, loyalty…love. Your tail is made of your personality, emotions, your magic.” Derek huffed out, an exasperated breath…or a breath of laughter. Stiles couldn’t tell. “It’s like showing your true self…it’s showing me everything. Like I’m your everything.”

Stiles swallowed. Shifting up before he placed his hands on Derek’s bicep. His eyes flickered down, he moistened his lips before he looked up to meet Derek’s eyes. Both of their eyes flashed in different hues of blues before Stiles finally whispered. “I want you to be.”

Stiles leaned forward, using Derek’s solid weight to hoist himself up as he flopped out of the tub, Derek grunted as he fell on his back, Stiles landing on his chest with his tail flopping around. He stared into Derek’s eyes, searching. And when he watched Derek nod, Stiles leaned in and performed something he has always wanted to do since the last time.

He kissed Derek.


	7. Chapter 7

Derek lifted his head and pushed into the kiss he was currently sharing with Stiles. The heat encasing his tongue and the panting. He gripped Stiles arms as he turned them away from the tub so that Stiles was on his back. Derek’s necklace dipped from his tee and hung between the two. Stile’s eyes glazed over as he took the gold coin into his hands. Stiles’ moist lips parted as he flipped the charm between his lithe fingers, entranced.

“So shiny.” He whispered, eyes meeting Derek’s own and Derek snorted. He leaned forward and sucked on Stiles’ neck and his tongue danced over the pale collarbone decorated with moles before Derek dove in for a hungry kiss. Between the heated kisses Stiles chuckled and smiled, “So much better.” He muttered.

Derek preened at the attention as his hands wandered over Stiles’ upper body, the scale patches feeling smooth, almost like a gem and his skin felt so soft. Derek continued to mark Stiles’ skin, aims to bruise it as he gnawed a little bit of flesh between his teeth…eliciting a moan from between Stiles’ plump lips. 

“Wait Derek stop!” Stiles whined Derek took his hands off Stiles’ tail near the front and almost flushed at the sight of Stiles with a red hue to his cheeks and heart beating wildly. Derek cleared his throat and was weary about where his hands went…he assumed the implication. “Sorry.” He said huskily.

Stiles chuckled. “How would you have known? Merfolk anatomy is slightly different when it comes to the genitalia.”

“Pouch…yeah yeah I got it.” Derek replied absentmindedly as he nipped at Stiles’ ear and licked it before turning his attention to the man’s neck. Stiles moaned as he clutched onto Derek, whining and twisting. Derek was partially aware that Stiles had shifted back and his legs tangled around his waist and thigh and his groin was bare and rocking against Derek’s cladded one. He slowly moved away and watched Stiles spread out beneath him. 

Bashfully, Derek moved away so he was kneeling and reached for the towel he had set on the toilet seat before covering Stiles’ lap, presenting him with a form of modesty. “As much as I am enjoying this…I wish to change again.” Stiles said breathless, heels of his hands grinding into the towel covering his thigh where Derek remembered his healing wound was. Derek nodded and helped Stiles back in the tub where he immediately transformed.

The blue of the tail flashing with magic caught Derek’s eye and he smiled softly. “You know.” He began, a spark of ingenious igniting, “There is a body of water just a little way’s on my family’s property. I could take you sometime so you could swim around. It may make it easier to heal as well, get use to the movements and all that jazz.”

Stiles’ eyes glittered as he nodded enthusiastically. “And you will sit there and be by my side? Reading a book! I want to know more about the books you have in your shop and what you prefer to read. You could even join me! How many people can say that they swam with a merfolk? Most do not even know we are real and according to you the world knows about the Supernatural. We are private after all, ancient…and dare I say this could be similar to dining with the Gods!” Stiles’ ramble ended with a giggle, clicking at the back of his throat and Derek found himself smiling softly. 

“The Gods have given us good fortune so far.” He answered carefully with a bit of hope in his tone. “My mother has informed the Council that your pod is under Hale protection. We are the oldest and one of the most powerful packs in the United States. We felt that it would help you feel more protected and less worried about hunters coming after your pod again.”

“Oh Derek…that’s.” Stiles was at a loss of word. He shook his head in bafflement and ran his fingers through his wet hair before his webbed fingers brushed against his gills. Tickling himself slightly so that he shivered. His eyes scanned down his tail, focusing every once in a while where the scales were setting in place. He flopped his tail and imagine wiggling his human toes as an equivalent. “That’s so…I’m so grateful.”

“It was no big deal.”

“It is to me.” Stiles assured. “How do you show your appreciation? Here on land. At home we would gather things around where we have settled to compliment someone’s tail. We love decorating it you know? With beads that have been lost in the waters, shells and starfish that has been abandoned. One time I had even tied seaweed in my hair when it was longer…our tails are our most attractive qualities. We do not have the same abilities as our female counterpart when it comes to our voices but we are great fighters and pretty good at controlling thunderstorms.”

Derek blinked. The day he had first met Stiles there was a storm brewing on the shores. Laura had told him. It was a detail Derek had forgotten about until recently. Someone must have been angry (obviously they would be). Derek zoned back in on Stiles and noted that he was waiting for an answer. Derek smiled.

“We have many things we do to show our appreciation.” Derek eyed Stiles’ tail, the blue shimmering and Derek couldn’t put it past him that the shade of blue was similar to his own eye colour. He had seen Stiles’ magic travel through the scales and it reminded Derek of the visual black veins on his skin whenever he took someone’s pain away. The parallels have become more prominent now that he has seen it versus when he read about it and imagined it. 

“You must show them to me!” Stiles happily demanded. Derek leaned forward and kissed him, gnawing the other man’s lower lip before pulling away. Satisfied by the disgruntled but blissed out look Stiles was sporting. The merman blinked a couple of times before he smiled, biting his own lip. “That is one way I assume?”

“Oh, one of many.” Derek promised. 

“Will you show me the rest?” Stiles questioned.

“Sure.”

~~~~~

That night when they were preparing for bed, Stiles eyed Derek’s room and noticed that he had his books on the wall on a shelf. He also had globes and models of different kinds. There was a glass display with sand in it, a desk with pictures on it and a lamp. But other than that, Derek’s room was very clean and bare. Stiles recalls his room back home, stuffed with things he had come across while swimming and from the human world. He also had shiny trinkets hung in his room where it sometimes reflected off the light. He also remembers his golden comb, a gift from Scott when he came home from his first hunt. Stiles had been ecstatic when he saw it. 

“You have frames of your family?” Stiles asked out of the blue, leaning forward before picking it up and holding it in his hands. He turned to face Derek, toeing the floor as he waiting for a response. 

“Yes.” Derek softly replied, coming up close behind him. “Look up and smile at the camera.” Stiles looked up and noticed the cell phone he had been introduced to when he had first arrived on land. He did as he was told and Derek clicked the screen. Smiling at the picture before he showed it to Stiles. “Do you like it?”

“Hmm?” Stiles placed the other photo down and took the newest one in his hands. He smiled at the bow of Derek’s head as he nuzzled it against Stiles’ neck, face turned as if to kiss Stiles. Stiles found himself tilting his head back, a smile bright on his lips and cheeks splashed with a rosy pink. “Oh…this is a nice photo.”

“Good…I’m going to get Laura to frame it. Put up beside the rest of them. By the way, this can also be a way of showing appreciation.” The smile was evident in his voice but Stiles didn’t look back as Derek walked away to lay down.

“Interesting.” Stiles replied. Stiles finally turned and crawled on the bed, the mattress bouncing at the movement as he bunched up the sheets. Derek lid on his side and lifted his arm, Stiles crawled in facing Derek and felt Derek’s arm drop gently on his waist. Stiles watch Derek cushion his head with his arm. “Is there anything else?” 

“Not that I can think of.” Derek shrugged.

“Then let’s sleep. I’m tired from constantly changing.”

Derek snorted but didn’t complain.

~~~~~

“So…where are we going?” Stiles asked, whacking branches out of his face as he trailed after Derek. Derek, this morning person, woke Stiles up with a bright and excited smile on his face and the insistence for him to get ready and follow him. 

“I told you last night.” Derek hinted. Stiles rolled his eyes and hiked up beside Derek, taking his hand and swinging it. Shortly after he heard children squealing and laughter echoing through the trees. Stiles shot a look to Derek how turned away so he would not reveal anything. When they broke through the trees Stiles stopped short, his hand that was still latched to Derek’s pulled and yanked Derek back a little. “I take it you like it?” Derek snorted.

Stiles’ eyes travelled and watched the light reflect off the water as it sparkled and gleamed. He watched as Skye jumped into the water, the splash causing a foamy effect as the bubbles glided over the surface, rippling back into its calm form despite the droplets causing rings. He licked his lips as he felt his skin itching for a transformation, he knew his eyes were shimmering blue and his throat going dry. He snapped his gaze to Derek who arched a brow and nodded his head to the water. Stiles smiled widely and nodded, following Derek to where Laura, Skye and Leon were resting.

“Look who finally decided to show up!” Laura called laughing. She put a book down and removed her round shades that had once been reflecting Derek and Stiles’ approaching image. She grinned as she placed her glasses at the rim of her big floppy black hat. Stiles’ eyes traveled and noted a forest green suit with a white shawl thrown over it. “The kids were getting restless so I let them go into the water. Skye is anxious about swimming so she went right on it, but Leon was waiting for you two…don’t keep my kid waiting any longer.

“Oh well…” Stiles looked to Laura. “I will have to undress; I don’t think your children would appreciate the view.”

“Oh I know they won’t but I know someone who might.” She leered at her brother mischievously.

“Laura!” Derek scowled, flushing a deep scarlet, “you don’t have to say everything that comes out of your mouth!”

“Of course I do, especially if it is at the expense of your sanity. It’s what big sisters do.” She said it matter-of-factly. Even Stiles nodded, remembering the time when Marlin had full on confronted a boy from another pod passing through because she overheard Stiles say he was cute. He was ten at the time. 

“You are fifteen minutes older than me!” Derek shot back. 

“And oh the pain you caused dear ol’ mom.” Laura sighed, sending a look to her Beta brother. “Skye! Leon! Stiles needs to change but he can’t do it with you looking.”

“We’ve seen him change before.” Skye replied, confused but obeying her mother.

“Stiles needs to get naked my little strawberry shortcake. He can’t change into his tail if he is wearing pants now can he? He would look pretty silly I bet, right honey?” Skye giggled but nodded, her wet braid falling over her shoulder. She skipped up to her mother and sat cross legged at her feet. 

Stiles walked over to the edge of the water and shed his pants and boxers. He slipped in quickly, head going below the surface as he closed his eyes, opening them when they were protected by a transparent layer membrane. Stiles looked down to his claws and brought his fingers to feel his teeth and gills opening on his neck. He used his claws to rip the shirt he was wearing so his fins caught in the water. The last thing to change was the colours of his tail settling in, and Stiles was happy to note that the scales were healing nicely. He kicked up and surfaced just in time to hear Laura talking to her son.

“Blueberry pie…what’s got you so quiet hmm? You were excited this morning about coming to see Stiles and Uncle Derek. What happened honey, did you want to talk to me about it?” Laura’s voice was a shy away from concern but it wasn’t in her nature to pry. 

“It’s nothing mom.” Leon answered quietly as he sidled up next to his mother and hugged her around her waist and laid his head on her lap. Laura looked up to Derek, all jokingness aside and Stiles read into the look. Leon was upset, but it seems like he never reveals why to his mother and Laura grows worried. 

In hopes to distract the boy from his sadness, Stiles trills loudly. Leon whirled around and smiled dopily as he stumbled to the edge of the water. “What do you say?” Stiles asked, his voice possessing a slight echo. “Would you like to join me?”

Leon grew fidgety quickly. Mumbling something that had Skye huffing. Stiles waited for the boy to repeat himself, eyes following Derek as he took off his shirt and skirted into the water and right beside Stiles. Derek’s arms were opened invitingly, “C’mon Leon…we’re got a merman with us now. If anyone can teach you how to swim it’s him.”

Stiles immediately perked up at that, it was the merfolk after all who taught land walkers how to swim. He was more than happy to be able to help Leon. He smiled, teeth and all before leaning back so he was drifting, his tail that was long and sleek creasing the water a little as he tempted the boy. “I have a feeling you will be a quick learner.” Stiles encouraged.

Leon looked warily but inched closer. Derek smiled confidently, “We won’t let anything happen to you.” He promised. And with that, Leon took a breath and jumped in. Skye excitedly falling behind.

Derek, Stiles and Skye spent hours teaching Leon how to swim. Laura walked to the edge and stuck her feet in the water after the first hour, her presence immediately boosting Leon’s confidence as he slowly began to grasp how to swim. By the second hour, Stiles was using his tail to guide Leon in a straight line as he paddled after him, Derek on his side spotting him. It was the third hour Leon was doing it without spotting and as time went on and six hours was met, Leon was swimming. A beginner, but swimming nonetheless.

“Yay!” Skye cheered, twirling in the water to face Stiles and Derek, “Thank you Uncle Derek! Thank you Stiles! Leon can finally join me in the pool now!” Laura helped Leon out of the pool and cradled him into his towel, his form shaking slightly as he leaned into his mother’s touch while she dried him. Humming congratulations and kissing his crown. A smile was gentle on his lips as Laura stood and walked them back to their spot near a tree stump.

“So, this is fun. How does it feel to have finally shared a swimming space with a Mer, Derek?” Stiles teased, his voice travelling awkwardly in the air where it would have sounded normal underwater. He waded the water, the sunlight catching his scale patches on his arms. 

“This is pretty amazing.” He replied softly, taking Stiles hand into his own. 

“So what do you say? You want to swim some more?” 

~~~~~

It wasn’t until the sun was setting, that everyone had finished swimming for the day. When Stiles changed back he examined his legs, twisting and turning it to note the wounds were healed and the scars looked faded. Stiles knew logically that they would not disappear but at least they were no longer rough and red looking. He dressed quickly before walking over to where the Hale’s were. Skye was babbling to Derek while Leon remained quiet by his mother, Laura keeping his close in return.

“So…I can come here whenever I want?” Stiles asked.

“Oh definitely!” Laura immediately responded. “I know Derek’s bath tub can be too small. Come here and stretch out more. Actually do some swimming. It’s on Hale property which is private so no one would be bothering you!” 

“Just make sure one of us is with you.” Derek cut in. “Just in case.”

Stiles nodded in agreement. This was so exciting.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles was playing with the compact mirror, entranced as he watched the shine flicker across the walls as he waited for Derek to come to the little store. Since it was slow in the shop, Derek let Stiles stay behind the counter as he went outside to take care of a delivery. Stiles hummed happily as he walked around the counter, eyes catching anything shimmery before he continued with his exploration. Fingers brushed along the spines of books and Stiles marveled in the dry texture, most books that wounded up in his room had faded and ink spread scriptures and blurred images—completely depriving Stiles the ability to learn something about the land. 

He remembers the first time he came on land, his mother let him bring one item home—Stiles who had just learned how to reading the Human language (only speaking it before), chose to bring home a book. From then on it became a force of habit for anyone in his pod returning from land would bring him a book. Stiles found himself wondering if any of the books brought to him were from Derek’s shop. He pried a book from the shelf and brushed his hand over the title page before he opened the book, smiling brightly at the deep black ink that formed words of a story. Though some of the words took him a bit longer than others, he read through the small story sentence by sentence until the chapter was complete and a chime sounded at the door.

Stiles looked up and blinked at Leon before waving. Leon gave a shy smile back before speaking, “Uncle Derek should be back in the shop soon but he said you could come upstairs with me.”

“All right Leon, lead the way.” Stiles followed the small child up the stairs and into Derek’s apartment, frowning a little when the boy closed the door and locked it behind them. Stiles sat down on the couch and watched Leon as he shifted and fiddled until he sat down beside Stiles. “Leon…what’s wrong? Did something happen?”

“I…Uncle Derek’s place is soundproof and he promised not to come upstairs until I gave him the go ahead.” Leon spoke, as if assuring himself more than informing Stiles something that he had already known since the first day he stumbled into Derek’s shop desperate for help.

“Okay…” Stiles said slowly, Leon remained tight-lipped so Stiles continued carefully, “and I promise anything that is said between us will remain between us.”

Leon nodded at that. Still, silence echoed throughout the room. Stiles pulled the compact mirror out of his pocket and fiddled with it, shining the reflection of the wall as anxiety pulsed through him. Suddenly he blurted out, “Is this about the swimming? Because you were doing great! You should have seen me when I first came to land and my mother was trying to teach me how to ride a bike! I hit a curb and flew over the handle! Your first time swimming could not have been bad as that.”

“It’s…not about the swimming. It’s…it’s about not having a dad.” Stiles froze at the admission of Leon’s words. Stiles only knew little about the situation, Derek saying that Laura couldn’t find a Mate but really wanted a family of her own so she went somewhere that could help her. Leon and Skye was currently growing up with only one parent—and Stiles’ knew how hard that was.

“Is it that you don’t know about him? Who he is?” Stiles questioned.

“No…” Leon’s fast twisted as he tried to think about what he was going to say next. “Skye says we don’t need a dad, and that mom is good enough for us. But…I know mom likes Skye more, she can do more things with her because they are both girls. I just…want there to be somebody for me? I guess? I don’t know, it doesn’t make sense.”

“You feel lonely?” Stiles replied quietly. “I know what you are feeling. My mother passed away, many years ago and I immediately grew jealous of my older sister Marlin because she was able to connect with our dad, see, I looked a lot like my mom so it was—well, still is hard for my dad to look at me. It was heart-wrenching when she first died, while Marlin was comforting dad and herself—I was left alone. It was like no one acknowledged the fact that I lost someone too, you know? So…me, being a stupid kid, ran away from the pod and got myself lost in the seaweed forest—they were thick and rough, my tail got caught in it and I couldn’t get out. And…I just sat there and counted. Counted every memory I had of my mother. I lost count by the time one of the pod’s scouts found me, she had been looking for a specific type of seaweed but stumbled upon me instead. Wow…I went off track huh?”

Leon silently shook his head, watery eyes giving Stiles his undivided attention. Stiles sighed and continued. “When I was brought home Marlin and my dad hugged the living day lights out of me. They were so scared and worried something bad had happened. I just lost a mom—but my family thought they may have lost more than that.” Stiles ruffled with his hair, “What I’m trying to say, I guess, is that yeah—having someone there for you is super important and it’s easy to feel that no one is there for you, but you have to know there is someone Leon. I know your mom and sister will always be there for you. You have your entire family, including your Uncle Derek.”

“Do I have you?” Leon asked quietly.

Stiles froze, eyeing the boy up and down before a gentle smile crossed his lips, “Me and everyone who stands with me. You will always have me Leon—even if your family hates me, we will meet in secret and become the best of friends.”

Leon shuffled closer to Stiles before nestling into his side, Stiles flicked with the mirror before smiling slyly. “Hey…I want you to meet someone. He is a friend of mine from my pod and I think you may like him. His name is Landon.”

“O-okay.” Leon replied. 

Stiles trilled while running his finger over the surface of the mirror and they both watched as it rippled before an image settled. It was Lydia, who’s forest green eyes glimmered with excitement as she angled Stiles’ second mirror to get a good view. “Stiles! How are you! You healing all right?”

“I’m fine Lyds…hey, you remember Derek’s nephew Leon?” Lydia’s gaze flickered to the boy tucked in Stiles’ side before smiling warmly and leaning forward so her chin rested on the back of her hand. “I wanted to introduce him to Landon. They are around the same age and I thought they could have something to talk about. Y’know?”

“Of course. One second.” Suddenly Lydia was shouting, “Landon! Come here please!” Leon and Stiles shared a look and Stiles gave a reassuring nod before they both looked back at the mirror, this time Lydia was sharing space with Landon whose hair wasn’t a strawberry blond like Lydia’s but was pretty darn close. His eyes were more of an emerald and was rounder than Lydia’s own almond shape. There were freckles that danced on his cheek and on his shoulders had soft crème scales. His dorsal fins were opaque opal and tipped with gold, just like his tail. 

“’Tiles!” Landon shrieked happily, the last time the boy had seen him was when he brought him and his mother to safety when their pod was attacked. “Who’s that?” He asked eagerly as he noticed Leon sitting beside him.

“Landon, this is Leon, he is a friend of mine from the local Wolf pack.”

“Oh! Is he a night howler too?!” He asked enthusiastically. Lydia must have told him about the werewolves.

Stiles looked down at Leon and offered the mirror, Leon cautiously took it and held it up. “Y-yeah. I’m a werewolf. I’m Leon. Stiles says your name is Landon. Have you ever been on land before?”

“No! I’m so excited to though! Maybe next time Lydia comes to see Stiles I could join. Have you been in the sea?”

“No…Stiles is teaching me how to swim. I’m not very good.”

“Oh Stiles is a very good teacher; you will be able to swim in no time!” Landon paused. “Lydia…can I take the mirror and talk to Leon please? I will be super careful.” 

If Stiles knew Landon (which he did, rather well) he was batting his eyelashes and smiling sweetly. Lydia rolled her eyes fondly and waved goodbye to Stiles before she left the room. Stiles turned to Leon and ruffled his hair. “All right, you be careful with that Leon, it is the only one we have here. Now, I’m going back downstairs, talk until your heart is content. Bye Landon! Bye Leon!” 

Stiles walked out of the apartment and back into the store to see Derek shelving books. Derek titled his head before turning to smile at Stiles. Stiles smiled back.

~~~~~

When Derek first heard Leon asking where Stiles was, Derek just thought it was to thank him again for the swimming lessons. But Derek then caught whiff of worry and sadness that Derek was immediately placed in defense mode—willing to destroy anything that tampered with his nephew’s happiness. Derek told Leon where Stiles was and tried to distract himself in the shop while his nephew and his…partner? Is that what they were? Was talking to one another. 

Derek couldn’t help but feel a little disheartened that Leon sought out Stiles instead of him but at the same time Derek felt his heart swell to the fact that his family was so welcoming of Stiles and actually liking him instead of humouring him because he was Derek’s Mate. He heard the door unlock and Stiles stepped down the stairs, still getting the hang of stairs. He looked up and Derek tilted his head, smiling at Stiles who smiled right back.

Stiles came up close and pecked his cheek, Derek leaned in. “Hey, is everything okay?

“Yeah, Leon is just talking with Landon.” Derek pulled a confused face that Stiles’ laughed at, “Lydia’s brother. I introduced them, I figured Leon would like a friend and Landon is a really good one. I hope they can meet in person soon. Maybe next time Lydia is on shore.”

“Hm..” Derek purred deeply, Stiles trilled-clicking his tongue as Derek bowed his head to nuzzle his neck, “You’re so good. You’re what Leon needs….when we can’t be there…you’re good with him. Thank you.” Derek sighed and dropped his head on Stiles’ shoulder, a bit of hurt on his chest, “I just wish that Leon would trust me, I mean, I would not tell Laura you know? I wouldn’t disrespect Leon that way. I just want him to feel comfortable to talk to me. I’m his Uncle you know.” Derek sighed through his nose, “I don’t know.”

“I understand.” Stiles replied petting his hair. “Leon loves you, and he will come to you when he is ready. Don’t worry.” The bell chimed over the door and both Derek and Stiles turned their attention to it, nodding at the new customer as they immediately browsed the books. “Don’t worry.” Stiles repeated before pulling away and Derek smiled softly.

“Uncle Derek!” Leon exclaimed bounding down the stairs, “Landon is soooo cool! Can he come over next time? Can he, can he, can he?!”

“I…don’t see why not? Let’s just double check with your mom?” Derek’s nose immediately itched with the smell of acid before seeing Leon’s expression change, so he quickly saved, “You know what? Landon will probably be staying with Stiles and I anyway, so you can come over and see him all you want. Laura will just have to deal.” Leon beamed and Derek felt like he did the right thing. Stiles taking his hands into his own was an added bonus that made him feel tingly inside. 

“Landon is a good child.” Stiles comforted. 

“I believe you.” Derek sighed, “Leon is a shy kid. I worry about him sometimes.”

“Don’t. He’s good. Strong.” Stiles ran his fingers through Derek’s hair as he continued, Derek hummed as he listened, “He seems to know when to pick his battles and he is very loyal. I could tell. He is kind…calm like the sea but I know…he will wreak havoc like one too if those he loves are in danger. So much like the moon too.” 

Derek turned his head to look at Stiles with a small smile on his lips. “He’s like the moon and sea eh?”

“Of course.” Stiles replied without hesitation. “Why do you think we get along so well?” Stiles teased.

“What explains us?”

Stiles gave him an unimpressed look before it broke into a gentle smile, “You and I are like the moon and the sea too. Lovers who are influenced by another and found a way to meet in the middle to be together. On the shore where the sky where the moon resides meets the sea beneath my fins. We are natural. Meant to be together as the Gods intended.” He gave Derek a small kiss on his cheek before walking away to explore his book. 

“How is your reading coming along?”

Stiles smirked. “Maybe while you swim I will read you a story one day.”

Derek rolled his eyes but smiled brightly at the idea. "I still have to do it for you."

"Jeez Der, don't make it sound like a chore." Stiles chuckled. "How about tomorrow?"

"Sounds perfect." Derek agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

Turns out tomorrow was a bad time. Just as they were about to get ready to leave, Derek got a call from both his dad and Laura, commanding that both he and Stiles refrain from going outside or near the lake.

“We busted a black market seller, he had necklaces with all sorts of supernatural charms. Claws from a wolf, scales from a tail, wings from the tiny fairies, locks of hair from witches. It was crazy Derek. There were near twenty people we brought in.” It sounded like Laura was gnawing her nail, and Derek knew that she only did that when she was anxious, an old habit her twin never grew out of. 

“Okay, we won’t go out.” It sucks that he will have to break the news to Stiles. The Merman was looking forward to swimming in the lake today and the weather was desirable. Derek sighed, “keep us posted. Man. Where do all these hunters come from?”

“You got me there, Der.” Laura groaned. Derek could hear a faint chime from Laura’s second phone, one that she got from work and she cursed, “Fuck, Der…they found a body. I’ve got to go. It’s by the docks, could be a Mer, I’m not sure. Fuck.”

“Laura be careful.” Derek whispered. 

“I always am.” She promised before hanging up. Derek looked up from his phone and spotted Stiles leaning against his door frame, favouring his uninjured thigh as he rubbed the ache away from the other thigh. His expression was pinched as he gnawed his lips.

“Someone has died from the sea.” Stiles informed quietly, “I could hear my kind mourning, voices weeping within the sea. I mourn for them. Derek. I need to go. I need to make sure that it isn’t someone from my pod. And her highness Lydia will have to come to see the body too…to tell the pod or neighbouring pods. As per customs call for.”

“I know Stiles…but it could be a trap.”

“That is highly possible.” Stiles agreed in a wobbly voice, “but I cannot let one of our own go to next life without guidance. It’s not right…it is not our way.”

Derek sighed but nodded. “My dad and Laura will be taking the body to the morgue, to see what has caused the death, if it is the same hunters that came after you. If we can find an MO we can put them away for good—”

“You keep saying they will be put away for good!” Stiles exploded, Derek could smell that he was terrified so he let him vent, “Why are there more!? You promised…you said one has been put away! You said that my people were safe, under the Hale protection! Why are we still dying? What do they want from us!” During his rant Stiles had been stepping closer to Derek until he collapsed against him, screaming and crying at the top of his lungs, an inhumane screech escaping his lips as they both fell to the floor. Derek rocking Stiles as he wept, blubbering through his words, “I just want it to stop…I’m tired of being scared and hiding. I’m so scared Derek.”

Derek let out a shaky breath, experiencing a quick flashback of himself in this same position when Laura and his dad found him naked and chained against the wall almost feral because of the fumes of wolfsbane that circled him. It was weeks after his disappearance and he remembers feeling terrified. He blinked back involuntary tears and holds Stiles tighter.

“I’m only a bookkeeper Stiles…but I promise. I will protect you.”

“You can’t promise that.” Stiles murmured, “Just promise you will come for me.”

“I will.”

They sat there for a long time.

~~~~

The knock on the door had Stiles jumping to his feet and pacing after Derek as he opened his door. Laura looked like she hadn’t slept in days, haggard in her appearance she walked in. She stopped in front of Stiles and Stiles held his breath, “I’m so sorry.” She finally whispered.

Stiles felt his chest clench. “What happened.” He demanded.

“Her whole tail was scaled, laceration along her fins and tail, a fluke was hanging off. There were also wounds along her bare chest and neck. Binding bruises around her wrists and neck….Stiles I really shouldn’t—”

“Laura. I appreciate what you are trying to do but I need to know. What happened?”

“The exposure of Merfolk went viral, the rise of a lost race fallen victim of Hunters. A kind once untouched now like everyone else. This is attracting a lot of publicity and outcry…many hunters will react to this and so will people like myself. Mom came out to the public and declared your pod under our protection but that can’t guarantee anything. Your pod symbol is unknown so we can’t put it next to the Triskele of the Hale Pack. This could be the first of many bodies from those of the sea. They will do what they did to you, steal your scales and make accessories, steal you from your homes and throw you back in when you’re dead. Maybe. And Stiles…there was something else.”

“What.” He fretted. 

Laura looked hesitant before replying, “The autopsy revealed that she was pregnant.”

Stiles couldn’t breathe, his eyes widened at the information as a cry passed his lips. A child? “Oh Gods…” He managed. “I. I need to see her; I have to report this to Lydia. So much has to be done. We can’t…Gods, we can’t let them pass alone.” 

Laura looked to Derek and Derek nodded. Laura sighed. “I will take you to the morgue. Take your mirror if you must report this to your friend. Let’s be quick.” They followed Laura to her car and they drove to the morgue. Derek holding Stiles hand as Stiles jostled his knee. When they arrived, they followed Laura inside the building. She flashed her badge as she marched on, leading the way until they came to double doors.

“This is it.”

They entered the room and the man examining the body looked up, dark skinned and stoic. “Deaton.” Laura began. “This is Stiles and my brother Derek. We are here to see Jane Doe.” Deaton nodded his head towards the covered body and Stiles stepped forward, licking his lips as his fingers met the texture of the cloth. He looked back to Derek who gave him encouragement before he looked forward. Holding his breath Stiles pulled the cover down.

“Oh Gods.” Stiles whispered, he knew her, she was from a neighbouring pod closer to the Canadian borders of British Columbia. Her brown hair cropped short as bruise rung around her neck and red blemished on her cheeks as though she had been struck multiple times. Stiles pried the cloth off and threw it to the ground, her olive skin was marred with stitched scars that were angry red and her tail was scale-less, the flakes from beneath her scales was cleaned but Stiles could still imagine the red blood that must have seeped through. “Her scales were golden.” He whispered. “With flecks of tan and amber. She had one of the warmest tails in her pod.”

“Do you know her?”

“In passing.” Stiles replied looking back to Laura. “Her pod was nomadic. Came from the Canadian shores near the Pacific. They visit us rarely. I don’t know her personally. Lydia may though, she deals with other pods more than myself.” He pulled his mirror from his pocket and trilled at the back of his throat as the mirror rippled. Moments later, Lydia’s face appeared and had a smile, but it quickly faded when she spied Stiles’ expression. “Lydia…I have grave news.”

“What is it? Are you hurt?”

“One of us is dead.” He replied, turning the mirror to reveal the girl on the table. “I don’t know her name, but I know we have met once. I recognize her.”

“Yes…her name was Soleil, in honour of her golden tail on her name day. She is the daughter of a scavenger and a soldier. How did she come so far? We have not heard word of her pod coming to these waters. She should not even be here…unless.” Lydia moved away from the mirror but returning moments later, her skin paler and eyes wide, “her pod was attacked. She must have been captured and traded to nearer waters. Our waters. What happened to her tail?”

“Scaled for human purposes.” Stiles seethed, phantom pain throbbing in his thigh, “What do we do? She was with child!” Stiles asked, a hint of desperation laced in his sorrow voice. 

Lydia's eyes widened at the news of Soleil's pregnancy as she cleared her throat, “We mourn. You have her returned to the sea. I will come with a squadron to retrieve her.” Lydia finalized. She looked at Soleil once more before clearing her throat. “I know land kind has different ways of burial but ensure that you notify me when you return her to the sea.”

“Lydia…we are being hunted.” Stiles informed distraught before asking again, “what do we do?”

“I don’t know Stiles!” Lydia snapped. Stiles blinked surprised, Lydia never lost her composure, “I don’t know Stiles, but we will have to do something soon—especially if our kind keeps dying.” She finished softer. “Just be careful.”

“I promise.” Her image disappeared and Stiles looked up to Laura and Derek, “What is causing this?” He questioned. He never knew humans were actually capable of this torture, of these deaths. The stories he was told as a child we just cautionary tales, they weren’t meant to be real.

“Hunters believe that the Supernatural kind like us should not exist. Many have joined ranks since we have been revealed to the world…we have our same rights but we have targets on our backs more so from when we were hidden. They torture and kill us, we do what we can to fight back.” Laura explained. “Deaton, once you have what we need for the investigation, inform us, we must return her to her element.”

“Of course Miss. Hale.” He nodded. As they turned to leave Deaton spoke out, “Stiles. Here.” Stiles turned and was handed an necklace that was golden and consisted of small shells and sun charms. “This was around her neck when we found her. I thought maybe you would like to have it, for her burial.”

“Thank you.” He whispered. Holding the necklace between his fingers and close to his chest. He turned to follow Laura out, Derek’s heavy but supporting arms wrapping around his shoulders and pulling his close. 

Suddenly there is a flashing light, Stiles hisses at the invasion and Derek put his body between the flash and Stiles, growling and eyes flaring. The voices were unfamiliar as they screamed for Laura and Derek’s attention. “Is it true that the merfolk is real and you are protecting them! Does this have any relation to the body found on the shore?”

“No comment.” Laura scowled trying to push her way to the car, Derek pulling Stiles closer and dragging him. 

Stiles winced and that drew attention to him. Something was thrusted into his face as the blinding lights continued, “Who are you and what relations do you have with the Hale’s? Are you the merman they made the claim for?”

“I—what?” Despite how confused Stiles was; he was bombarded with questions. “I…no comment?” He mimicked Laura as they a couple of feet closer to their car. “Derek!” he whined in desperation.

Derek let go of him to grab hold of the stick the man was holding to their faces and threw it to the ground before stomping on it. Derek growled deep in his chest as his eyes flared an icy blue, Stiles felt his own flare but to avoid exposure he bowed his head and squeezed his eyes shut. “Leave.” Derek demanded.

“But—” One of them began.

“All right everyone, I’m going to draw your attention for a moment,” Laura began professionally, “We are mourning the loss of this mermaid’s life. We are also working on trying to find her killers. It is an ongoing investigation that will take time and effort to find any result, meaning, unfortunately, that we don’t have time for the press.” She spat out the word like it was an insult. She then turned to Derek and Stiles, opening the door and leaving it for them to get in the car. “And I appreciate it,” Laura continued exasperated, “your dedication to your job and all, but you gotta step back and let me do mine, when we have more information we will reveal it but until then you will have to wait like everyone else. Understand?”

With the slamming of the car door, the silence echoed in the vehicle, Derek held Stiles close as Laura turned on the car and drove away. Stiles eyes trained on Laura’s white knuckles from over Derek’s shoulder as she gripped the wheel in a vice grip. Her hazel eyes flickered over to Derek and Stiles in the back.

“I don’t understand.” Stiles finally voiced his confusion, “what happened? Who were those people? What did they want to know about Soleil?”

“They are the press, they pry people for information so they can do whatever they please with it. Often adding or taking away from it to make their story more appealing to the public. The idea that merfolk and other mer-based supernatural creatures still exist at the is huge information and would no doubt sell. Don’t talk to them Stiles. It’ll complicate tings.” She pursed her lips, “It may also cause trouble with the hunters.”

Stiles involuntarily shivered, subconsciously brushing his fingers over his healing leg. He did not want to encounter anyone else like that ever again. And based on the darkened look and sorrowful eyes on Derek, he too refused a potential repeat of unfortunate events. The trees passed in a blur and when they finally pulled up to the Hale House, a catch of strawberry blond hair and a running child. Squeals were delightful as Stiles exited out of the parked car and directed a confused look towards Lydia and Landon.

“Your Majesties. What are you doing here?”

“’TILES!” Landon shrieked excitedly and jumping into Stiles’ arm, Stiles swung him around with a roar of laughter before putting him down once more. “Look at my legs! Aren’t they cool?!” The flip flops that Landon was wearing showed wiggling toes as Landon moved each digit. “It’s so weird having toes over fins!” 

“Isn’t it?” Stiles smiled. “Landon, Lydia, I didn’t think that you would come so soon. Especially after Soleil, they didn’t finish examining her body yet, but they did give me this.” Stiles pulled out the pendant that Dr. Deaton gave him and placed it in Lydia’s outstretched hand with a bow of the head. 

“Hmm, poor girl. The reason I am here is because of customs for our fallen kin, Landon is here because he insisted and I knew he would have followed me anyway and gotten lost.”

“Would not!” Landon pouted, a flush of embarrassment rising in his cheeks and highlighting his freckles. Lydia rolled her eyes and was about to speak but cut himself off and his emerald eyes tracked movement behind Lydia. Stiles followed his gaze and smiled brightly. “Leon?” Landon questioned, shy and quiet. 

Leon looked shock at the discovery of Landon on the front door step. He quickly looked to his Uncle and Stiles before swallowing. Eyes glinting in the sunlight as he tilted his head. “You’re actually here!”

“I know! Look at my legs! They are so smooth! Not as smooth as my scales but smooth enough!”

“What do your scales look like? I’ve seen Stiles and they are very pretty.”

“Yes, Stiles’ tail is one of the nicest in the pod.” Lydia piped in. “Would help him attract a mate no problem.”

“It already has.” Stiles smiled goofily at Derek as he entwined his fingers with the werewolf’s. “Derek loves my tail; he had helped me take care of it too when the bad guys ruined it. Derek is the perfect gentleman.”

Laura snorted behind Derek and Derek shot her a glare. Lydia smirked as everyone’s attention turned back to the boys and Landon smiled widely and clapped his hands. “Your golden eyes are the same colour as my tail! Oh and your teeth and claws are so sharp! Want to see mine? It isn’t as cool as yours but it’s still nice!”

“Okay.” Leon smiled, leading Landon to the bathroom so the boy could change. The adults remained out on the door step, Laura and Derek baffled by Leon’s openness to a stranger while Lydia and Stiles smiled knowingly at one another. The two boys had a crush, whether they were mates or not completely depended on Leon’s dreams and if they are of Landon. 

Lydia cleared her throat, “now that the innocent is distracted, real matters must be addressed. Our kind is now on public display, hunters are picking and poaching us one by one, and we cannot continue with our customs if a body is missing from the pod. Stiles, while he is still healing, refuses to come home in case the hunters come back for him and the issues keep growing. What are we going to do?”

And the truth is? Nobody knew.

Well, almost nobody.

“We do what the supernatural kind has been doing for a while. Fight back. I know our ways on land are different than yours so you actually don’t know how to retaliate. You are an ancient species that sometimes cannot even modify with time. Mermaid scales are the hottest thing right now on the black market, it’s why those pods were attacked, and they have the advantage on land. Granted I’m sure they didn’t think merfolk could change—”

“We usually can’t.” Stiles felt the need to explain. “It was always a myth gift, told in stories as we grew up, usually romance between land and sea. It wasn’t until a few hundred years ago that we discovered on cave walls that it is a gift that could be exercised by everyone. It is a major reason that merfolk remained an ancient and quiet kind.”

Laura and Derek gave a thoughtful look before Derek continued, “The Hale pack is one of the oldest established packs in America. Since the exposure of Soleil, our Alpha has claimed your pod under our protection. Granted, more has to be done on the matter but it is a step forward.”

“But how long with that last? Needless to say respected? I know we merfolk have not been on land for long, but even we know Humans will not take words of the ancient treaties, will not abide by the promises of claiming a group to protect them.” Lydia argued.

Stiles breathed out, “We will have to try Lydia. It is all we can do. I will not return home if that risks you and the pod’s safety. The Hale’s have taken care of me so far. Can you not trust they will continue?”

“I don’t doubt the Hale’s. I doubt everyone else Stiles!”

“And you think I don’t?!” Stiles shouted, “I was taken from my home! My scales plucked from my tails! I’ve seen my scaled become accessories for the greed of mankind and the hunter sat next to me and spoke to me like a normal person. Soleil lays on a metal table because her pod was attacked, who is to say ours isn’t next? We need allies Lydia. And you are the only one to make them.”

Lydia stared at Stiles long and hard, contemplation etch on her features as her eyes travelled between Stiles and the Wolves, “We have made a powerful ally with the Hale pack already because of you and Derek.” Lydia sighed, “Perhaps Miss. Laura here can escort me to powerful beings that can become our ally as well, hm?”

Laura blinked and nodded dazedly before escorting the Princess into their home. Stiles and Derek looked to one another and Stiles smiled softly, “I’m sorry Der.”

“Don’t be.” He hesitated before moistening his lips, “I feel it is time I tell you what happened to me.”


	10. Chapter 10

Derek closed the door to his room and sighed before turning to look at Stiles who sat quietly in the middle of his bed. His curious brown bambi eyes watched Derek’s every movement as Derek finally took steps to come near to his Mate. He let out a sigh as he sat against the headboard of the bed and Stiles took the hint and shuffled against his side. 

“It wasn’t too long ago that I would forget but long enough so that the scars healed.” Derek began. “When the Supernatural were first revealed to the world a lot of people rebelled against it, started hunting us out of fear and the uprising chaos. It was only after the UN came together and made international laws that would protect the rights of the Supernatural the same way it did with humans because nothing was truly different. And this was a major thought amongst people. It is only a handful of people who continued to be hunters as they tracked down who they suspected to be anything but human and attacked them. During my schooling away from home, I met someone who was nice and sweet and was really interested in Werewolves. It wasn’t until it was too late that I recognized signs of a hunter—they dragged me off campus after spiking my drink with Wolfsbane and took me to their hide out.”

“That’s awful.” Stiles murmured against his side.

“I wish that was it.” Derek admitted softly as he wrapped his arms around Stiles’ body, “When I woke up I was chained against a fence that was electrified every time they didn’t receive an answer they wanted. They marred my skin with scratches that never healed, made me swallow mountain ash, took me from the moon.” Derek shook his head, blinking back involuntary tears. “I went feral. They kept me like a pet in a cage and I went feral. This continued for weeks and it wasn’t until my dad and Laura found me that I had any reprieve. They couldn’t get me to calm down at all, my instincts branded my own pack as enemy as tried to attack them. The cage I was in was lined with wolfsbane and mountain ash, many were scared to break the line unless I was subdued. After much thought, my dad was the one who put me to sleep. I was transported to a hospital where my mom, my Alpha, helped me cope with what happened. I was delusional and guilt-ridden. Fearful of anyone who wasn’t my Alpha, scared that if anyone else tried to approach me they would try and kill me too. I was deprived from my wolf for a long time so I couldn’t even protect myself that way. I thought everything that happened to me was my fault, that I’d somehow asked for it. I know that isn’t the case now and I was pretty stupid for thinking so but that is the case.” 

Stiles hugged Derek tighter and Derek could smell the saltiness of his tears and the despair rolling off his shoulders. Derek hated it. “Don’t worry…the hunters suffered for their crimes, Kate Argent was the hunter who did it—her and her lackeys. Her family were notorious hunters of werewolves even before the supernatural came into light. We fought hard on that case, but we eventually won it and I have been safe since. I haven’t had an episode in a long time either.”

“An episode?”

“I…was depressed for a long time. Couldn’t eat or sleep. Felt like there was constant pressure on my chest that suffocated me with every breath I took. I wasn’t ever responsive during those times and it worried my Pack. I would get flashbacks that caused me panic and every time I would see someone who looked like the hunters I broke down. It took me a while to adjust to the moon again and regain my humanity so that I wasn’t feral. Laura was the one who helped me out the most, her and the kids. I wouldn’t know what I would do without them.”

“Oh…” Derek felt Stiles said it just to fill the silence. Derek’s eyes drifted to where Stiles was brushing his injured thigh, no doubt thinking of his tail that had been scaled for the purpose of hunters.

“I had to do a lot of healing too.” Derek tried to relate, “There was mountain ash in my system for weeks, kept coughing up black gunk. Blacked out a couple of times, had controls with my shift—it took a year to be deemed safe enough to return to school…while I was here from school, I opened up the shop, legally I couldn’t if I had been feral as recent as a year so my aunt helped me out when she saw that I was devastated, she and her son worked there and let me help out behind the scenes, when I passed the test of being in control and showing no signs of becoming feral again, my aunt gave me the store. I was so happy, it made everything with the hunter disappear, just for that day.”

“It still comes back?”

“Of course it does…it never really goes away; you just find ways to cope is all. It helps that you have a good support system without feeling too stifling or fake. You find personal strength too. Empowerment is an important key in self-recovery…despite people’s attraction to me physically wise, I was awkward in keeping a conversation, it took a while for me to trust again…that turned people away—that and I knew that my mate wasn’t on land…it made things easier.”

Stiles smiled softly and cuddled against Derek with a deep sigh breathing down the werewolf’s neck. His scent soured slightly as he began, “I couldn’t breathe when I broke the surface, couldn’t move like I wanted to and the textures of the rope bruised my skin. The heat against my skin and tail was scalding and I felt that right there my skin would burn and my scales would flake off. I was put to sleep until I awoke to something haphazardly plying off my scales, I couldn’t see anything but a bright light as I was restrained on a cold flat surface, I could feel the ends of my tail flopping around, in fingers strained against my webbed fingers as I could hear my claws rake against the cold surface. Probably ended up passing out from the pain. I woke up with water spraying on me, blood oozing from my tail and gills—being on the surface too long without a proper change could kill us you know.”

Derek turned his head so his nose brushed against Stiles’ cheek. Stiles smiled, “Don’t worry Sourwolf. We are both safe now. I am here and you are here. We are not going anywhere.”

~~~~

“Get up.” A voice chimed, Stiles groaned and snuggled closer to Derek. “Stiles, get up!”

“Noooo.” He groaned out. 

“Uncle Derek!” the voice whined while shaking Stiles, Stiles groaned and tried to pull away but the hands were insistent as they continued its mission to wake Stiles. “Get up, get up, get up! C’mon!” 

Stiles opened his eyes and jolted upright, his eyes flaring a brilliant icy blue as his shark-like teeth were bared, the itch of his web fingers as it stretched and strained against the dry skin. Stiles spread his lips in a predatory smile as he picked up his attacker and flipped him onto the bed between him and Derek, a cheerful cry pierced the air and a shrill of laughter followed as Derek took over and tickled his nephew. Stiles crouched as he turned to the door when he heard a battle cry that mimicked his kind. Landon charged at Stiles, his eyes flashing the pearl colour and his teeth sharpening as he launched forward. Stiles caught the young prince easily and plopped him down next to Leon as he took charge in tickling him.

“Nooo, stop!” Landon giggled against Stiles’ attacks. 

“You have awakened the beast!” Stiles bellowed, feeling his features shift back to human, following Landon’s shift. The only evidence of their change was the itch for water and a complete shift. Stiles was able to ignore it as he shuffled closer to Derek, which meant cramping the two children between them. “Now, what is it you desire?” 

“I want to take Landon to the park. But mom is busy with Skye’s ballet practice today. We usually go to Uncle Derek’s store but I wanted to go to the park first and maybe try some ice cream. Landon hasn’t had land food before and I told him ice cream is the best.”

“Stiles please!” Landon pitched in, smiling expectantly, knowing Stiles would not be able to argue against someone he has watched grow, was there to provide magical healing if the Queen ever needed it for the prince’s birth, like his mother was there for Lydia’s. 

“Only if you behave Landon. Have you asked Lydia by the way? I don’t want to worry your sister.” Stiles spoke before looking at Leon, “and ensure that you tell your mother that you will be with us today while she is with your sister.”

Both boys nodded before scrambling off the bed and running for the door, leaving Stiles and Derek alone. Derek pulled Stiles close to him, Stiles’ back pressed against Derek chest and the wolf curled in closer to Stiles’ frame, his knees bunched at the back of Stiles’ own and his arms wrapped around Stiles’ middle, head nuzzled in his neck. Wet kisses along his neck that caused Stiles to giggle, the dry lips peppering his closed gills.

“I suppose we should bring my nephew and your prince to the park hm?” Derek breathed against his ear.

“Whatever this park is.” Stiles murmured, letting the comfort lure him back to a quiet state. “The lake will be too risky I’m sure.” Stiles shifted so that he was facing Derek and a small smile formed on his lips. “we should talk while the children play. I think we should get to know each other a bit more. I may have lured you in but I have to ensure that the catch is worth it.”

The tone of voice and smile on Stiles' face had Derek snorting in response as he shook his head fondly. “of course. I would like to get to know you too. I’m sure you have more interesting traits than being a merman.”

“And you being a werewolf.” Stiles easily rebutted. 

~~~~~

“Yayyyy!” Leon squealed as he jumped out of the car and ran towards the park, Landon in tow trailing behind him as his green eyes captured his surroundings. Stiles stepped out of the front seat and looked to Derek over the roof of the car before slamming the door shut behind him. Derek rounded the card and rested his arm over Stiles’ shoulder and Stiles huddled in close, snorting at the signs of possessiveness. 

“You are very territorial.” Stiles informed the already knowing Werewolf, “I suppose you don’t have to hide these traits now that your kind is known to the world, it must have been hard before. Hiding who you are.”

“It was, we couldn’t hide everything but we were able to hide most of it.” Derek replied, “The hunters were good at finding the detail that set us from them.”

“This whole Us vs. Them ideology seems to be more of a separation tactic used to belittle and destroy a community, instead of allowing unlikely alliances to come together and look at the greater threat.” Stiles mused, taking seat at the park bench in front of a brightly coloured tubes. Derek sat down beside him, “What is that?” He asked the Wolf. 

“That is a playground. Jungle gym…something to wear out the children’s energy so that don’t come home hyper. Laura brings the kids here all the time, especially when it is closer to the full moon, tuckers them out and makes it easier for them to fall asleep.” Derek shrugged, “There are slides, swings, tubes, monkey bars, a tire wheel kids spin in, a seesaw…. there is a lot of things” Derek had pointed to each one so Stiles could learn what they were, land architecture was fascinating to him and he kept looked at it as Derek continued, “and below on the surface instead of cement it’s woodchips. It used to be sand however they replaced it because there was a lot of glass shards in the sand from bottles and it used to hurt the kids.”

“Oh that’s awful, they are so shiny, I never knew it could cause so much harm. The ones I find in the water are often smooth, to think they are different above land. Why is that?”

Derek snorted a little, Stiles looked human enough but the way he talks about modern world would be a dead give away that he does not have common knowledge about the changing times—something that is suspicious to unlawful hunters. “Yeah it happens, the water may have worn the edges down whenever it went in the water. But glass isn't the only thing that could have been found in the sand in parks. One time Leon found some loose change in the sand, he used to bring it home and put it away in his piggy bank.”

“I see.” Stiles sighed, watching Landon and Leon race around each other. Werewolves were fast but so were the merfolk, both in land and sea. Stiles smirked as Landon caught Leon from behind and bolted before the boy could even turn around to tag him back. “And change…is this some form of currency?”

“Exactly, now you’re getting it.” Derek beamed. “You’re adapting to land better than I would have thought to be honest. I was afraid I wouldn’t be able to help too much in educating you on the customs of land.”

“The customs are still odd,” Stiles replied honestly, “but the lifestyle is rather fascinating. Did you know that whenever those of my pod came to land they would always bring me back a book? I never knew what any of it said though. The words were strange enough, we merfolk don’t actually have an official written language, like, its there but its more what we speak and hear versus writing. Besides, writing underwater? It’ll be awful, we have one symbol to represent certain words.”

“Interesting.” Derek whispered. 

Stiles smirked, “Something got past you? I thought you were the Supernatural expert.”

“There’s only so much you can learn about a hidden society.” Derek playfully shot back, a smile playing on his face as he tipped his head to the side to show his neck to Stiles. Stiles took note of this submissive behaviour that he was sure Derek hadn’t meant to display. “To hear it from an actual citizen is far more engaging than reading about it in a book or listening to it being taught by an uninterested or unbelieving professor.”

“Oh? Unbelieving?”

“Oh yeah,” Derek sighed, “Before the Supernatural kind came into light and it was my Mythology Class 101, the professor doubted the existence of Werewolves, Witches and Merfolk. I found it secretly pleasing because I’ve had contact with all of them in one point of my life or is one.”

Stiles shot him a puzzled look, “We had not met when you had gone away to your school.”

“No, we didn’t.” Derek agreed, “but I’ve had my dreams for far too long that it felt real and important enough to believe in. I was eleven when I first got those dreams of you Stiles—Laura didn’t believe me until she woke me up one-night complaining that I smelt like sea water—salty.”

“Why did you keep believing? After all these years? What made you hang onto those dreams I gave you? Projected with my Magic?”

Derek shrugged, seeming like he was unable to provide an answer and Stiles sulked a little. Derek glanced at Stiles worriedly and sighed heavily before revealing, “I was scared that I would be alone. I gripped so tightly to the idea that this person in my dreams might be real and might be my mate. I grew up in a family who had luck finding their mates early in their lives. Laura and I are the only ones who seem to have difficulties. Laura got tired though, especially after Cora left on a trip to South America with her mate Isaac—decided to start a family without them. I didn’t want to give up…and after I was kidnapped well—I never needed anything to latch on more in my life than the idea that I could live and find you.”

“Wow.” Stiles whispered. Eyes sparkling as they regarded Derek in a new light, “I’m happy you didn’t give up on me.”

“Me too.” Derek turned his eyes to the children and his facial features flickered to something serious, “Leon! Be careful with Landon!” Stiles turned to see the young Werewolf play-fighting with Landon. The children looked towards Stiles and Derek before Leon responded loudly and stepped away from Landon who bolted from Leon once more, Leon hot in his heels as he chased the young Prince.

“So…is it true that merman don’t usually come forward to short to court land-dwellers?”

“Yes. We are not as attractive as our female counterparts, we usually spite man by starting thunderstorms and wreck their ships.” Stiles chuckled as some happy memories of a particular pirate ship that had been harbouring illegal substances over their waters. Stiles face soured though, “It’s not true about us eating our young if we were hungry enough. We have mixed so much over the years with different regions that our physically appearance has become human and attractive. The most attractive are those of Scandinavia, they had such luscious beards—strong tails too…they helped out a lot.” Stiles chuckled, a clicking at the back of his throat. 

“How does it feel, having experienced both land and sea?”

“Accomplished.” Stiles beamed. “For a long time we were forbidden to go on land…stories and old wives tales would scare us away from even approaching the shoreline. One of us dared though. We also had warnings that if we went to land we would never be able to return. I’ve wanted to see the world for so long.” Stiles finished wistfully, looking off in the distance.

“Well, Beacon Hills certainly isn’t the whole world but we will get there eventually.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Can we go get ice cream now?” Leon asked, coming forward with a small huff of breath, tuckered out from constantly chasing and running away from Landon and their competitive game of tag, “I promised Landon.”

“Sure.” Derek heaved out as he stood up. The smell of happiness rolling off his nephew coming in waves as he ran to deliver the news to Landon, who’s eyes shifted to a pale but milky golden shade, undoubtedly the same colour of his tail. Stiles’ eyes did that sometimes, shift to an electric blue with what looked like silver droplets while the sclera turned an inky black, emphasizing the beauty of his blue eyes even more as it was bright against the stark background. Derek admires how Stiles’ tail is so similar to his eyes, how even when he is fully shifted he is beautiful.

Leon shortly returned with Landon’s hand in his, a happy flush on Derek’s nephew face as he led the boy to the car. Derek watched Stiles follow the children back to the car and was about to follow when someone cleared their throat. Derek turned to face a smiling woman who had a little child by her shoulders, her blond hair pulled back in piggy tails.

“Hello sir, I hope you are enjoying your time today.”

“I am, thank you.” Derek replied kindly.

“Well, I won’t keep you from your family but my daughter has something for you.” The little girl opened her fist to reveal a collection of shells, pearls, and coral. Derek looked over to see Stiles waiting with Leon and Landon before turning back to the lady and her little girl. “She found it near the monkey bars, insisting that the little boy with red hair dropped it.”

“Oh. Thank you. I will give this back to him.” Derek knelt down and carefully took the objects from her before realizing that it was on some form of thread, keeping all the charms of the sea together. A sense of home in his collections. “He will really appreciate this.” Derek curled his hand so when he brushed the little girl’s nose, it was the knuckle that made contact—something he had always done for his little cousins even his older sisters who were down in the slumps. The little girl brightened up at the touch while Derek stood up and nodded to the mother before joining his group by the car.

“What was that Uncle Der?” Leon asked, eyes filled with wonder.

Derek revealed the piece of jewelry the little girl gave him and gave a pointed look to each of the boys. “You need to be careful with your stuff, that family was kind enough to return this but this won’t always happen.”

“Sorry.” Both boys chimed at the same time, Landon raised his hand and Derek plopped the item into his hands. Landon slipped it back on his wrist before turning to Stiles. “Can you make it tighter ‘Tiles’?”

“Sure my sweet prince.” Stiles knelt down and tightened the bracelet around the boy’s wrists before smiling and standing up again. “There. That should do it. Now, lets be off, Leon was rather persistent about this ice cream.”

When they got there, Stiles and Landon’s eyes widened as they took in the many flavours of ice cream in the shop. Leon was quick to place his order of birthday cake ice cream and insisted that Landon got the same thing. While they were waiting for their scoop of ice cream Derek tried his best to describe each flavour for Stiles. Stiles scrunched up his nose and leaned forward to squint at the labels, slowly reading to himself and examining each tub before pointing. “Maybe the salty caramel?” Derek nodded and ordered Stiles’ ice cream as well as a peanut butter and chocolate ice cream. After they paid, Derek took a seat at the table and waited until Stiles tried his ice cream.

“Oh! It melts in your mouth! The texture is so soft but the flavour…how do they get the flavour like this?” Derek just shrugged and Stiles stared at his cold treat like it was an enigma waiting to be deciphered. “Amazing. Landon, do you like yours?”

“Yes ‘Tiles! I love it!” Landon squealed cheerfully, drawing half of the attention from the store, including the nice man who served them. Derek had an inkling that her served the children more than ordered and didn’t add even a cent. Derek smiled softly as the boys wrapped themselves in a conversation, Leon describing fun stuff to do while on land and Landon mentioning favourite past times below water. 

“One down fall is that they may get hyper? Sugar rushes are a bitch sometimes.” Derek revealed, his curse slipping and didn’t go unnoticed.

“Oooh! Uncle Derek, swear jar!”

“I’ll put it in when I get back.” Derek promised before looking to Stiles and explained, “whenever I or anyone in the family says a bad word in front of the children we have to put money is a swear jar, the jar can be used for anything really that the children would like.”

“Ah. You think if you were losing something valuable like money that you would refrain from saying such things.” Stiles teased, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Old habits die hard I suppose.” Derek shrugged. “Besides, we are usually very careful.”

“Uncle Derek, can we head back home? I want to show Landon some episodes of Power Rangers.” Leon turned to address Landon, “Oh it is so cool, these teenagers all wear these cool coloured outfits and they fight bad guys!”

“Oh!” Landon’s eyes glazed over as he leaned in to listen Leon tell him his favourite episode. 

Stiles and Derek looked to one another and Stiles smiled while Derek gave the two children calculated looks. “We are together now Derek, of course our lives are going to clash and relationships would be made between my pod and your pack. Landon and Leon are getting together so well…Landon is one of the youngest in the pods and being a royal, it is a little difficult for him to do things and find things to enjoy. Lydia is the heir but he is still important and must know things in case Lydia cannot take on the responsibility. So whenever it is a boring day I take him close to the shore and show him things like my mother used to with me, the birds, the trees, the sky.”

“My favourite is the sand.” The young prince pipped in, temporarily distracted. Leon’s eyes glittered as Landon explained, “the way is scrunched in between my toes when I first walked across land. It’s a tickling feeling but I don’t laugh because of that, I laugh because it feels important, like it means something. And it’s interesting how cold and hot it can be, how wet and how dry. Plus, it is so close to the water, I love covering my tail with it! It makes it so smooth.” Landon trilled as his emerald eyes shifted. 

“We can go to the beach some day.” Derek supplied, finishing up his ice cream. “But let’s head home, it’s getting late and I’m sure your sister and mother would be worried Leon.”  
“Awh! Can’t I spend the night at your place Uncle Der?” Leon pleaded. 

“We are all going over grandma and grandpa’s house Leon. Remember?”

“I remember.” Leon flushed in embarrassment because he honestly forgot. Stiles laughed and finished off his ice cream too. “Maybe we can go the lake instead? Stiles and Landon could teach me how to swim?” Leon asked hopefully.

“I’ll ask grandpa and your mom. To see if it is safe for Stiles and Landon to shift outside of our home.” Derek lead everyone to the car and the boys shuffled in the back before Stiles made himself comfortable in the front seat. The music hummed in the background and the small conversation in the back seat didn’t echo too much in the front. Stiles was quiet but he had reached over to place his hand on Derek’s that was resting on his lap. Derek drove through the Preserve until he could see his Pack home and came to a stop. He turned off his car and everyone filed out. The boys chasing one another through the front door and Stiles’ laugh echoing behind as he fixed the seat.

“They are an inseparable force.” Stiles chimed and Derek threw his arm over his shoulder and reeled him in close. Kissing his forehead before rubbing his arms. “The world would be too unkind to keep them apart now that they know one another. The Gods would be cruel if something were to happen.”

“Leon is a shy boy; I am happy he is able to have a friend in Landon. And how many people can say that they are friends with a prince? I think they nickname Ariel would suit him more.” Derek mused.

“Ariel? Who is this Ariel?”

“We will have to show you the magical world of Disney.”

~~~~~

"She's asking some important questions in this song. I've often wondered these things too." Stiles mused when Ariel's song _Part of Your World_ came on. Munching on popcorn from his designated bowl because he liked his way too salty for anyone's taste. "I could probably figure out now I suppose, with...what was it called? Google." Derek snorted at how similar Stiles had sounded like Ariel in that moment.

"Probably, but after the film." Derek suggested while chewing on his M&M's. Stiles nodded in agreement and turned his attention to the movie once more. Whimpering when King Triton destroyed the statue of Prince Eric that was gifted to her from her friend. 

"The poor girl." Lydia sympathized as Ariel cried on screen.

Stiles ate the popcorn as they sat in front of the TV, offended, he threw the bits to the picture of Ariel having to make a deal with Ursula in order to get legs. Derek playfully elbowed him but Stiles was quick to explain himself, “I understand the desire to go to land to find your Soulmate, I did it myself! However, Ursula is obviously an evil person preying on this young mermaid’s innocence and love.”

“That is what we like to call dramatic irony, where we know something that the characters in the movie doesn’t. Every Disney film we know who the good guys and the bad guys are. We know who will be singing the next song… who—”

“NO!” Stiles screamed while Landon and Lydia gasped, it came to the point where Ariel had given up her voice in order to gain legs to meet Prince Eric. Stiles curled into Derek and covered his eyes, “I can’t believe she did that! You can’t just give away something like that!”

“She gets it back.” Derek promised, he felt that if the merfolk in his living room didn’t know Ariel would get her voice back near the end of the film, they would refuse to continue with the movie and therefore miss out of Leon’s favourite part, which was when Sebastian sings _Kiss the Girl_ , or Skye’s favourite part where King Triton gives his daughter some legs like he should have in the beginning of the goddamn movie (at least in Derek's opinion).

“She does?” Stiles asked in a small but hopeful voice. Derek nodded and they continued with the movie and came up to Leon’s favourite part. He was singing the song at the top of his lungs and Skye told him quiet down even though she knows it was futile. Stiles, while still hugging Derek, leaned closer to see if Ariel and Prince Eric would kiss but groaned in disappointment when the boat was tipped over. 

“Ursula is a cheater!” Landon declared and Lydia nodded in agreement. As the movie progressed, Stiles’ ears perked when Ariel’s voice was singing but on a different woman and gaped in horror when Prince Eric fell in love with the woman disguised as Ursula because he was under a spell.

“Oh no.” Stiles whispered when Ariel missed the boat, tears threatening to fall as he gripped Derek tighter. Derek soothed him by running his fingers over the top of his head and through his hair. Leon still flinches when Ursula kicks Max but watches with interest as though it was his first time (Derek is sure it’s somewhere in the triple digits). Lydia cheered along with Skye when the wedding was crashed when Ariel’s trusty sidekick revealed Ursula’s evil plan. Stiles did cry when Ariel got her voice back and the spell on Prince Eric was broken but it was short lived when Ursula revealed herself.

“Why can’t she just go away!?” Landon demanded angrily. 

“No! Not King Triton!” Lydia whispered as King Triton took Ariel’s place. “NO not ERIC!” She squealed shortly after. Derek won’t admit it out loud but he was much more interested in Landon, Lydia and Stiles’ reaction than the end of a movie he has seen too many times. Besides, who wouldn't want to see merfolks reaction to _The Little Mermaid?_

“She can _do_ that?!” Stiles squeaked, watching at Ursula grew in size where she towered over where the sky met the sea. 

“The bigger they are the harder they fall.” Derek assured moments later, when Eric came to the rescue by fucking impaling the sea witch. Never a dull moment, ladies and gentlemen. This is the magical world of Disney, and to this day Derek finds it fascinating and wonderfully animated. 

“Shhh SHHHHH! This is my favourite part.” Skye cut in giddily, not one speak during movies anyways but didn’t mind with _The Little Mermaid_ since she can practically quote everything. King Triton used his magic to transform his daughter into a human and she was able to marry her true love Prince Eric. 

“Oh I’m so happy.” Lydia sniffled, Landon cuddled next to his sister and nodded in agreement. 

Stiles shuffled closer and smiled at Derek, “Is that the only Disney film?” 

Derek snorted and shook his head, “Not even close.”

“I see. I’m excited now. I mean, the lore was kind of off but it was really good nonetheless. I don’t think I am much like Ariel but the fact that we are both merfolk, I can see why Laura called me that.” Laura chuckled while her children sidled up next to her sides. “I can see the similarities, my soulmate is a land dweller who is very handsome and kind.”

Derek flushed at the compliment and attention. “Hey Laura…Leon wanted to take Landon and Stiles to the lake. I would be joining them and both you and Skye can come too. Leon is really excited about it.”

“Well…” She hesitated before smiling, “I can’t come because Princess Lydia and I have something to do. Skye can decide if she’d like to join you but it should be safe enough to go. Just stay on Hale lands and within hearing distance. Leon, stay with Uncle Derek or Stiles okay?”

“Okay!”

Stiles grinned, the idea of stretching out his fins and seeing how well he has healed sent shivers down his spine. Derek couldn’t wait to see Stiles shift once more, he loved every moment of it.


	12. Chapter 12

Landon nose dived into the little lake when it came into their view, Stiles snorted and set his bags down full of food and drinks. Derek had planned to spend the whole day out here and he brought Skye and Leon. Laura said she would come later, and as for even more adult supervision? Derek’s aunt who had baby Bentham joined them. The baby had gloves on his hand so he didn’t scratch himself to leave a scar, dressed in a short sleeved stripped onesie that had a little grey wolf on the chest as an adorable little hat to top it off.   
Clothing was always fascinating to Stiles, home, they obviously didn’t have any fabrics such as the ones on land. They had treasures to weave into their hair or wear around their neck, arms and tails. He remembered when his father used to bring him the shiniest of objects for his mother, she would comb it into her long hair…. hers was the longest of the pod and she would always carry Stiles with the support of her hair as she had with Marlin. But clothing felt nice on his skin, soft for the most part, heavy when wet though.

“Landon is a little excited isn’t he?” Lydia mused before shedding her clothes and jumping in to join her brother. Stiles smiled at Derek and shortly followed Landon and Lydia and dived into the lake once he rid himself of his clothes. When he caught sight of Lydia and Landon, Lydia was fussing with Landon’s scales as it bristled in the lake water, not exactly like home but Landon was more sensitive in comparison to Lydia and Stiles. He sidled up next to Landon and Lydia and took note as their scales on their face near the brow turned to replicated a crown that lined their hair. It was a trait of all royals throughout the pods; some shimmered, some were highlighted with kelp, the Martin’s….they were opal and fossil like, dancing in the red of their hair.

“Your Majesties?” Stiles playfully bowed.

“Stiles…your tail looks beautiful, almost healed even. Does that mean you will be heading home shortly?” Lydia asked, although she knew the answer. While Stiles would come to visit the pod, his soulmate had lead him to land and when things were not so situational Stiles would remain here with the Hale pack.

“You will be fine without me, and you can always call me if you need anything, my position in the court and the duties that accompany it will not be ignored merely because Derek is of land. He will understand if there are times I will return to my home.” Stiles replied. Landon looked up to see figures above and smiled at Lydia when his scales settled. 

“Have you shown them your magic?”

“Nope.” Stiles answered cheerily, “not yet.”

Lydia’s eyes traveled up and down before she sucked her teeth, her sharp fangs thinner than his own. Stiles looked at his webbed hands and saw sparks of electric blue following the veins and lifted his eyes to reveal the same colour. Magic coursed through his body and had his body humming in warm delight as he swam upwards before breaking to the surface.

“Hey, everything all right down there?” Derek asked, looking up from his book to smile softly at Stiles.

“Mhm! I wanna’ show you something.” Stiles replied, unsure as to why he was so nervous. He flickered his tail in order to stay above water as he raised his ebbed hands to come into view. Stiles took a breath and closed his eyes, he raised on hand in a cupped position while he moved the other in a circular motion above it. An orb of water formed with the droplets that dripped from his webbed fingers and claws as it grew and he lifted it more to present it to Derek. 

Derek’s eyes glimmered as he watched in silence, the orb lifted and floated around in the air, laughter filling the air, Stiles’ eyes remained closed as he envisioned the orb of water changing shapes and Derek watched fascinated as the shark circled around the shape before opening its jaws and engulfing it. The remaining flecks of water transformed into butterflies and kissed Derek’s cheeks, leaving droplets in his scruff at its wake. Derek lifted his fingers to feel the wet trail and pulled his fingers into view to examine the magic. He moistened his capped lips and looked back to Stiles who smiled and shyly moved his wet hair from his face. Derek leaned forward and planted a kiss on Stiles’ lips, softly as Derek cupped Stiles’ smooth face, fingers dancing to his neck to brush against his scales and gills. Stiles trilled while taking Derek’s wrists into his hand and pulling him into the water. A muffled cry escaped from Derek as he fell in, gasping as he surfaced shortly after and witnessing Stiles cackling. 

“I…you always said you had magic, why show me now?”

“Because magic is important to me, just like you are, I can do a lot more. I can even trigger a thunder storm. In our myths it is our oldest expression…when we are angry or scared. They say the lightning that pierces the sky will show where the one who is causing the storm on the water.”

“Laura told me that once...the day we found you there was a storm coming towards the shore, the waves were strong actually.” Derek shrugged, eyes drifting down to the flickering tail, “you’re healing nicely.”

“I know right?” Stiles asked excitedly, “The scales are settling like a fresh new set. My other ones were prettier though.”

“No…I don’t think so.” Lydia replied, “These are much more vibrant. The blue even sparkles much better. You know our scales are always better the next time around. Think of it as teeth, you lose baby ones and get new ones.” 

“I guess.” Stiles shrugged. “They were aging a bit, weren’t they?”

“Precisely.” Lydia tried to reassure. “sure yours were…removed.” She trailed off, uncertain in how to continue the sentence without bringing up something hurtful in his memory. Derek understood Lydia, Laura was the same way months after his rescue too. He couldn’t stand the smell of somethings, he still had scars that remained because of wolfsbane in the wounds. 

“Rather painfully.” Stiles cut in, Derek swam closer to Stiles to comfort him.

“But they grew back.” Lydia finished.

“And they’re pretty Tiles’!” Landon cheered from where he found a spot by Leon who was kicking his feet in the water. Not yet comfortable with his swimming capabilities. Skye on the other hand had jumped in and circled around Landon and Leon. 

“Well…I agree with the young man. Aren’t they pretty Ben?” Derek’s aunt asked her baby as he cooed, gloved hands pawing at the sky.

“Thanks everyone. This actually means a lot.” Stiles murmured. “Now. Leon, show me whatcha’ got.” Stiles laughed. 

They spent a couple of hours swimming and teaching Leon how to swim by strengthening his skills, while Landon did his best to root for his friend, it was Stiles with the help of   
his trusty tail and Derek’s protective frame that helped Leon. Laura joined them around the time Skye was done swimming, she crawled up to her mother who immediately picked up a towel to dry her daughter while shouting encouraging comments to Leon. Laura was braiding her daughter’s hair before her aunt took the baby to settle him down for a nap.

“Why does Benben always sleep?” Skye questioned her mother.

“Bentham sleeps because he needs too, you used to sleep that much at his age Skye. You and Leon both. It’s just what babies need honey.” She soothed her, she looked up and frowned. “Leon, make sure you kick your feet.”

“I’m trying mom.” Leon replied. Stiles chuckled and tempted to boy to swim, his grip tightening around Derek’s arm as Derek swam backwards carefully and prompting Leon to follow his mother’s advice. 

“You almost got it.” Stiles chimed, “you’ll be swimming like a merfolk in no time. Isn’t that right Landon?” Stiles looked over to see the young Prince sitting on a stump of a tree and grooming his tail, the opal scales glistening as water slithered down and back into the water. His eyes glowed when he shifted it towards Stiles, Leon and Derek, his shark-like teeth in a wide grin. 

“Can I get out of the water?” Leon whined, “I’m turning into a prune.”

Laura laughed before she huddled her son out of the water and wrapped him up in his Diego towel and doing her best to dry him before hoisting him on her hip. Skye stood by her mother and tugged her sleeve. Laura finally conceded and led her two children home. It was nearing dusk when Derek, Stiles, Landon and Lydia was making their way home. Insistent barking made Stiles look up and smile at Wicca barking at the window in the Hale house before he was let out. Derek and Stiles piled into the Camaro, Wicca jumping into the backseat and claiming it for himself and lying down. Derek drove home to his bookshop, Stiles taking the lead up the stairs—unable to get his grasps on the steps fully, just yet. Derek still found it amusing as he unlocked the door to his apartment. 

“Home sweet home.” Derek murmured, tossing his keys into a glass-blown bowl before shucking off his jacket and hooking it on his coat hanger. “Are you hungry? I haven’t done grocery yet but I’m sure I can whip something up in the kitchen.”

“Yeah that sounds great actually.” Stiles smiled, following Derek into the kitchen on light feet. “Can I help with anything? I’ve yet to learn how humans cook…why they cook. I mean, raw food isn’t so bad is it?” 

“When it’s meant to be raw then it’s usually not a problem.” Derek shrugged. “Most things we eat on land though requires it to be cooked for a certain amount of time. See, I’ll show you…let’s start with something easy.” So Derek decided to start off with pasta.

Every time he prepped something, he explained what he was doing. Smiling at Stiles’ fascination—Bambi eyes wide and shining with interest as he took everything in from boiling the water for the pasta and salting it, cutting up the vegetables before adding it to the pan after cooking the ground meat. 

“Not a lot of people do it but I mix the pasta sauce with the cut vegetables and meat…” Derek paused, eyeing Stiles, “do you want to do it?” Stiles nodded eagerly and carefully mixed the two together. Derek found it absolutely adorable when Stiles stuck out his tongue in full concentration at the task before him. 

“See, that wasn’t so hard now was it?” Derek asked, bumping shoulders and Stiles beamed at him. “Now let’s eat. Pastas…they are good to eat a night before a marathon. Heavy sometimes but always tasty. You can make pasta in a number of ways with different ingredients and sauces. This is just instant sauce; mum always makes homemade.” 

Stiles slurped down the noodle and chuckled when he did so. Sauce smearing on his lips and cheeks as he ate it messily, captivating Derek by the lousy yet coordinated movements. It wasn’t until Stiles was finished his dish that Derek noticed he hadn’t touched his since the first bite, too entertained. 

“That was delicious.”

“Wasn’t it? And it didn’t take that long now, did it?” Derek questioned, fork stabbing into the pile of spaghetti. 

“Are there dishes that take longer to cook?” Stiles asked curiously. 

“Mhm. Some meals don’t require cooking at all. Like a sandwich and Lays chips.” 

“Can that be counted as a meal?” Stiles prompted. 

“Well, my niece and nephew would argue that it is.” Derek argued. “Leon and Skye loves eating that for dinner. They get away with it too because Laura works too hard for too long helping people and yet refusing help. Laura is a good mother; I just wish she would take a breather everyone once in a while. I worry that…she’ll break down one day and will not be able to come back, not for a very long time.”

Stiles blinked before smiling softly. “Your sister is strong, so are her children. Let them indulge in pleasures that appeal to children under the age of ten. Let them learn and grow with the aid of their mother, a woman who is kind and strong with versatile traits.”

“A woman who says it is okay to return to the lake tomorrow…we can have a picnic and invite everyone like we did today. It’ll be fun.”

“I can’t wait.” Stiles grinned. 

~~~~~

Stiles was happily soaking up the sun’s rays as it poured through the branches of the tree. He was excited that Derek showed him this spot, the small lake on Hale property that could let Stiles change and swim around without being restricted by the tub that felt filtered and wrong. Despite the copious amounts of salt. He trilled before ducking his head underwater and swimming deeper, the gills on his neck opening to suck in the water and letting him breathe. A smile spread on his lips and it was a set of sharp teeth as his nails came to a point as he swatted playfully against the underwater plant life. 

“Tiles', can you show me some tricks?” Stiles turns to face his young Prince and smiled warmly before preparing himself. Doing tricks is actually hard, especially if the current worked against you or you didn’t have enough room. 

He performed tricks to Landon, flips and spins, feeling the water in his hair and smooth against his scales. He let his eyes flare and he saw with the swish of his tail that some scales glowed. Maybe he would show Derek magic when he arrived. He let Stiles go ahead while he got ready and Stiles was more than excited to shed his skin for scales. Not that he didn’t mind being human, he actually enjoyed it. 

When Stiles finished Landon was smiling brightly. But his eyes traveled up and soon enough he went to resurface. Stiles looked up and saw a warbled figure of someone standing on the edge of the water. Smiling, Stiles swam up, when he surfaced he opened his mouth to greet who he thought was Derek he ended up growling as numerous crossbows were pointed at him. The main man wasn’t the one who they had put away, but he had a similar atmosphere.

Stiles immediately pushed Landon back underwater, “Hide!” he commanded as he reached forward with a clawed hand and latched onto a lackey, biting down hard enough to break the wrist bone before dragging him down and bashing his head on the rocks. Stiles swirled around and raised his hand, water followed his movement and pierced through another person's torso when it frosted at the tips. Before he could continue with his frontal attack, guns were aimed at him from all vantage points. He supposed this is what Derek and other land dwellers would call fish in a barrel.

“You can’t do this!” Stiles hissed, his voice sounded as though it had an echo. “This goes against the treaty! I’m under the protection of the Hale Pack! My entire pod is! You can’t do this!”

“Oh yes we can.” Stiles eyes widened at the response, noticing he was at a disadvantage, as he quickly dived down into the water, the arrows from the crossbows nicking him one by one until he felt a thick one pierce through his lower tail. The pain was blinding white and numbing so he didn’t hear an individual come in the water and tried to drag him out. 

“Tiles!” Landon screamed from his hiding spot, his opal fins turning to a tan colour to help him blend better. Stiles’ eyes met Landon both trying to reassure him and the other to tell him to keep hiding.

Stiles flashed his predatorily sharp teeth as he flashed his eyes. He whipped his tail and the tip of his tail glow a bright fluorescent blue, sparks against his dorsal fins as he watched his tail land on the man’s broad chest. It was a paralysis, a stunning technique merfolk used against their prey as well as against attackers. Through blurry vision he watched the man fall deeper into the water. Stiles weakly swam to Landon and smiled weakly. “Landon. I need you to hide. They will try and come for you but they can’t breathe underwater like you and I.”

“I’m so sorry Tiles', if I hadn’t gone up we would not have to deal with this.”

“It is not your fault sweet Prince. You are more valuable to them than I am so I need you to hide until your sister and the Hale's come. So do you understand?” 

“Why can’t you hide with me?”

“Because then they will never leave. It is my job to protect you Landon but I need you to cooperate with me. Okay?” When Landon nodded Stiles let out a weak moan. “Good. Now when you get to safety. Tell them everything you remember.”

“I promise.” Landon vowed. Stiles was about reply when he whined in pain, inhumane and loud. “Stiles!”

Bubbles escaped his lips as he cried out in pain, paying the consequence of his distraction as something pierced through his shoulder. He curled his tail and turned his torso a little to see a golden thin javelin like spear sticking out of his body. Déjà vu feeling of being pulled up towards where the water met the sky as he was reeled in. He broke the surface and gasped out, screeching a deafening scream before biting down on someone’s hand, feeling the bone and hearing them scream in pain.

He didn’t feel the man put his hands on his gills to close them. Something more than a wet feeling lingering and Stiles pulled back, webbed fingers hesitantly touching the side of his neck to feel something oozing. Choking him. Gods he is happy Landon is not seeing this. On the surface he was heaving for air and his tail flicked uselessly and tirelessly. 

“W-what did you do to me.” He slurred. Eyes blinking blearily as he tried to keep them open. He whimpered, “It hurts…Ow…Gods. What did you do to me!” He seethed through his teeth. 

“We just needed you to go to sleep, we know Merman are more hostile than their female counterparts. More vengeful so to speak. We need to subdue you because quite frankly, we are not done with you yet. Besides, you’ve killed some of my men and injured the other…I cannot forgive you for that.”

“The Hales…” Stiles tried. A little glad they forgot about Landon. 

“The Hale’s nothing.” It was the last thing he heard before going under.


	13. Chapter 13

Derek’s world slowed and fell apart as he dropped the bag he has filled to the brim with treats and books. He had let Stiles go ahead and Leon shortly after when he met Derek at the Hale Mansion. They haven’t heard anything in weeks, nothing should have happened. God how was he so _stupid_?

“Stiles! Landon!” He screamed. “Leon!” He prayed for an answers as he bolted to the shore of the little lake, dashing past a bush that carried his nephew scent. He glared to the ground, finding crossbows and a gold javelin speared into the dirt, blood sliding down the sleek surface that smelled profusely of Stiles. The scent of hurt and tears lingered in the air as he could practically re-imagine the scene that played out, Stiles swimming in the lake and coming face to face with the enemy—scared that he didn’t have the upper ground he dove down looking for an advantage but didn’t have it. They brought Stiles back up, and….what was that smell? Derek sniffed and found himself at the root of trees, damp from water that should not have been able to reach it…and something slimy hanging off the bark.

“Mr. Derek!” a voice choked out as something splashed to the surface of the lake. Derek turned to see Landon stumble on his feet before falling to his knees. “the mean people took Tiles' away. He told me to hide until someone came. I thought he was coming back but…but he’s gone!”

The boy was wailing and a crack of thunder bellowed deeply as lightning flashed. Derek gently approached boy and soothed him before shifting him into a position where he can carry him. “Have you seen Leon?” Landon shook his head feebly, tears threatening to fall. 

Derek ran back to the Hale mansion, disheveled but not caring as he pushed the door off its’ hinges. Startling his family who was about to reel him if it wasn’t for the terrified look on his face. 

“Landon!” Lydia shrilled as she took her little brother from Derek’s arms who looked like he was about to crash himself. Derek swayed until he was able to support himself against the pillar in the foyer of the Hale home. 

“Derek?” His mother as cautiously, approaching him with careful hands. He probably looked like a crazed lunatic but he didn’t care. He swallowed bile down his throat as he tried to speak and a wrecked sob escaped instead. “Honey. Where is Stiles?”

“I don’t know.” He finally managed. His mother’s hand on his cheeks as she tried to push his hair out of his face. He fell to his knees and his mother followed suit, bringing his head to rest on her shoulder as he felt tears slide down his cheeks. “I don’t know where they are.” 

“They? Who is they?”

Derek looked to Laura who was coming down the stairs with Skye, the smile on their faces disappearing as they took in Derek’s appearance. “Laura.” He whispered, “I’m so sorry.”

~~~~~

Stiles blinked blearily awake, eyes capturing blurry images as he shifted them around to try and get an idea of where he was. He opened his mouth and bubbles trickled from between his lips, he quickly brought his hands to his face, feeling the water against his webbed fingers to trace his face and travel down to his gills frantically. Even though he was in water, he could still feel a bit of ooze curds on the open skin, causing him to wince as his claws gently prodded it.

He drifted his hands lower until he hooked his fingers on something around his neck. He turned to look upwards as he followed a chain link, spying that it hooked even past the lid on his prison. His tail flickered but hit something hard when it was restrained. Causing a heavy thunk to reverberate in the water. He winced at the sound, flinching when he saw movement in front of him.

“Ah, he’s up!” The voice was warbled but his gaze switched from the chain around his neck to the man in front of him, about to wreak havoc on him until his voice died in his throat—eyes going wide as he noticed it was not just him and his assailant. “Quite the handsome boy isn’t he?” He asked, reaching down and pinching the boy’s cheek before resting a hand on his shoulder. Tilting his head up to reveal some sort of neck wear that had a green light on it.

“Leave him alone! He is just a child, innocent!” Stiles half begged, half-demanded. From the corner of his eye he could see his tail glimmering with magic and in the reflection of the glass, he knew his eyes were too.

“True.” The man shrugged. “But he saw everything…he was easier to catch than the boy you let hide under water. One of my men snagged him from the bushes before he could make a break for it to tell someone in his insignificant pack. He’s been rather compliant, not at all like the mutts he is raised by. The boy knows when to fight. Don’t you, son.” Stiles watched Leon shiver and whine when the hand clutching his shoulder. “A poor excuse of a Wolf but human enough to fake it, this collar will help with that. This pup is my tool over you. If you go against anything I say or any of my men say, the kid gets it.” He looked at Leon with shiny eyes, “I always wanted a son.”

“Please…please…anything you want just let him go.” Stiles cried out. When the man turned to walk away, dragging Leon behind him, Stiles swam as close to the glass he could before he was tugged back from the neck. His hands resting on the glass, watching in horror as Leon tried to pull back with his inhumane strength, eyes flaring yellow as his little fangs peaked through. The human hunter just laughed and pulled something that looked like a remote out of his pocket and hit a button. Leon whined as he looked human once more and slumped against the man who hoisted him up like a sack of potatoes and help him on his hip, Leon struggled to keep his eyes open. 

“Leon! Don’t worry!” Stiles screamed. With one backwards glance from Leon, the door slammed behind him. 

As soon as the doors closed Stiles heard a clicking sound, he looked around but nothing came to view. Instead there was a steady sound that just increased in volume. Stiles flinched, squeezing his eyes shut as he covered his ears the best he could as the sound increased and strengthen. Stiles eyes snapped open and off the reflection of his glass cage he could see the light of his eyes and tails as an inhumane screech escaped his lips. 

Head pounding, Stiles went under once more.

~~~~~

Since Leon’s and Stiles’ capture, every Hale looked dazed and confused, but no one was as lost looking as Laura. Derek looked over to Laura who had shut down, after she had feebly changed into grey sweats, a white tank top and a dark blue hoodie that was already slipping off her shoulders, she sat in the reading chair by the window and just looked out. Petting Skye as she wept into her mother’s lap at the news of her missing brother. Derek felt guilt creeping all over his body, if felt like being punched in the gut continuously and he couldn’t come up for air. Growling he asked, “What did we miss? How could this have happened?”

“I would like to know as well.” Lydia demanded, her lineage showing in her contained anger, “my pod is under your protection Alpha Hale, you have misled us into thinking we were safe on land and now my court member is missing with little knowledge to where he is. On top of that my little brother is traumatized from when the hunters went after them.”

“I apologize Lydia.” Talia replied, Derek’s father stood by his mother at her right hand while Peter stood at her left. Their positions indicating their place in the Hale Pack. Frederick place a hand on his wife’s shoulder to show his support and silently tell her that he will do whatever is asked of him to ensure the safety of their pack. 

“We don’t know Der but we will figure out.” His Alpha reassured, Derek didn’t feel so confident at this moment. “We must have overlooked something honey, what could it have been?”

There was a knock on the door and Derek went to go answer it, blinking when he saw Danny. “Hey Danny, I know I said when you get back that we will catch up but” Derek groaned loudly and rubbed his face, “…now isn’t really a good time Danny. Leon is…”

“Missing? I know.” Derek blinked at that as the Mayor’s son made his way into the house like he had owned the place. His designer shoes echoing in the threshold as his tailor suit caught many Hale eyes in passing. “I was going through some camera footage, imagine my surprise when I see two men forcing a _merman_ and my best friend’s _nephew_ into a truck. I mean…I was out of the country for a month—I didn’t think I would miss that much but look where we are.”

“Danny, I’m sorry I didn’t get around to telling you…” Derek tried. “A lot has happened.”

“Yeah, I can see that. Here.” Danny tossed a USB to Derek’s father who immediately plugged it into the laptop. Whistling impressed when he revealed the contents before frowning, interrogation face being triggered. 

“Where did you get access to these?”

Danny closed his eyes and took in a long breath like he couldn’t believe Derek’s father has just asked that, he then reopened his eyes and simply retorted, “I have my sources. Now. What do we do?”

“We need to devise a plan.”

“We can’t use any Hale’s…or people who are commonly seen around Stiles and Leon. That will immediately tip them off and they will abort mission. They will be somewhere secluded as well.”

“Black Market.” Laura whispered contributing to the conversation dazedly. “There was rumors of an elite party and trade. Plans of exotic creatures being put on display. We had shut it down a couple of weeks ago but who is to say that they aren’t trying to do it again?”

“But that doesn’t help the who.” Derek reiterated. “We are no doubt on the watch lists for these hunters. They have seen our faces, majority anyways, before. We will need to get into the conduct a covert rescue because lets be honest Laur if we went in with a squad we won’t get them. We need to efficiently and quickly save Leon and Stiles with as little injuries as possible.”

“Well I don’t know about you but I am very curious as to what I missed since my time away in South America.” Everyone whirled around to see Cora and Uncle Feliks, Cora was dropping her bags on the front foyer and the loud plopped echoed their arrival. “So I can assure you that no one has seen me making any recent affiliations in Beacon Hills.” She took her glasses off and pushed them to the top of her head, a sly smirk climbing onto her lips. “So, who is Stiles and how do we get him back?”

~~~~~

Stiles has spent days in the tank with the dank water and purple gunk oozing from his gills. He hissed and fought against his confines with little success. He behaved though whenever a party was in session, it was hard not to when Leon’s wellbeing was hanging over Stiles’ head like an Poseidon’s trident. The young boy was always beside the head hunter, presented to the guest as his son. Leon looked sick but took it because he feared that his actions would also hurt Stiles. Leon smiled welcomingly to the ladies who cooed over him in his little tuxedo and dress shoes to match the rest of the guests in extravagant clothing. Stiles often found himself watching and listening to Leon on the other side of the room.

“Oh look at him. He is beautiful.” Someone complimented him when they came and stood by his tank to examine him like some sort of animal. It enraged Stiles but he bided his time. He parted his lips and sneered a little to show his teeth and looked down his nose to his spectators before turning around and lounging on the rock. 

The hunters had been nice enough to give him a bigger and prettier tank, if Stiles didn’t know any better it was set up like the scene from _The Little Mermaid_ ‘Under the Sea’ performance. The rocks were smooth and mossy, they even got starfish and smaller and colourful fish to swim around with him. As nice as it has been, there were handcuffs on his wrist and a long heavy chain on his tail near his flippers. He supposes it was a prettier set, appealing to the guests of aristocracy for this circus show. But he will play for now, he will play their game for now and bid his time.

 _Then…_ Stiles’ eyes glimmered as he spied the hunter keeping hold of little Leon, _then they will all pay._

~~~~~

“So…they have a VIP list, that’s gonna suck and restrict us from getting in.” Cora whined. After agreeing to help with the rescue they have been pouring into research. They have summed up that Cora, Uncle Peter and Uncle Feliks was going in covert while Derek, Laura and everyone else secured the perimeter until they can conduct a full frontal attack. 

“I can get you in.” Danny replied, “the list is most likely electronic, meaning I can hack my way through.”

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that.” His dad winced. Derek rolled his eyes.

“Okay, so that solves that.” Cora raised her hand and smiled ruefully, “but this is a gathering of hunters and snobby assholes. Stiles is most likely put on display like some doll while my little nephew is being kept as a bargaining tool to keep Stiles in line. You said he has…magic was it?” 

“Yeah.” Derek tipped his lips upwards a bit. Remembering the beautiful movements of Stiles fingers as he let magic slip through it and create images and figures with the water. A baby gurgle distracted him and he turned to see Uncle Feliks introducing himself to his son while Aunt Melody smiled, Derek winced then. “We can’t let Uncle Feliks go.”

“What why?” Cora squeaked, Derek understood, while Cora is a strong Beta her fighting style was not as quick and powerful as Uncle Feliks or as wicked and brutal and Uncle Peter’s. She prioritized travelling over further training and really, no one could fault her for that. Even then, Cora going in with one less person isn’t comfortable for everyone and Derek hated suggesting it but explained anyways.

“Look at him Cora, he’s a father of a newborn. Bentham needs him. We can send Danny instead.”

"How about no?" Derek whirled around and glared at his friend, "Hear me out. I want to help but I'm the Mayor's son. Me being gay was gossip enough, now imagine I get spotted at a _Black Market_ event. "

"Daniel is right." Derek's mother continued, "he's too much of a public figure in this small town. He'll have to be covert with the rest of us Derek, especially if we want him to work the tech. Feliks has no problem going, he is a strong Beta and one of my most experienced. He will be fine Derek, don't underestimate your Uncle."

“I will always be there for Bentham.” Uncle Feliks replied calmly, handing his son to Aunt Melody before she got up and left them room. “But you need me now. And I know that I will survive. This is an important mission, and we are lacking people to actually infiltrate the building. Don’t worry Derek,” a cocky smile graced his lips, “we got this.”

“O…ok.” Derek swamped, suddenly tired. Tired of waiting, tired of everything. “Lets do this. Let’s get Leon and Stiles back.”


	14. Chapter 14

Derek held his breath, leg bouncing with anticipation and watched through the tiny camera on Uncle Feliks, Uncle Peter and Cora’s high elite clothing Derek didn’t even want to know where Uncle Peter found. Cora’s voice was slightly warbled as the camera jolted when she flipped her hair over her shoulder to say the names Danny gave them.

“Are you sure it’s going to work?” Derek asked Danny.

“Are you serious right now?” Danny scowled, “just watch the damn camera yeah?” 

Derek turned back around and saw that the three made it in successfully. The colours were silvers and blacks, blue accents with flowers and table clothes, there was a series of men and women in hanging cages dancing exotically, Derek could hear the sly comments Uncle Peter made after he whistled. Derek found it odd that the accent colours were that of Stiles’ tail, unless…

“He’s the main event.” He whispered to himself, “Cora, look around for a tank, Danny got you a table close to the stage. Uncle Peter and Uncle Feliks is separated from you.” They all split up to their respective spots.

“Ugh, I can’t believe you talked me into this.” Cora whispered into her earpiece. She was wearing a shimmery gold dress that slit at the size to reveal white heels to match the fake fur white sash that was heavy and thick. Her hair was done up to accent certain jewels and the necklace clasped around her neck was a giant moonstone. She rapt her fingers on the smooth granite table, her fingers dancing on the centerpiece before freezing on a set of scales scattered around the base of the urn. 

“You volunteered.” Derek’s voice came through the piece. Cora brought the sash closer to cover her breast that were revealed because of the deep V cut. “Beside Peter is with you.” Cora rolled her eyes and looked at their Uncle who was wearing a crisp black Armani suit and a golden tie to match Cora’s dress and taking a shot with a pretty girl. “Look just find Stiles and Leon and get out of there. Laura would take care of the rest.” 

“I feel like I’m going to have to fuck a lot of people to find out where he is.” Cora grumbled. Peter snorted behind his glass and looked over his shoulder to Cora. Cora began wandering around and listening to the conversation in her earpiece. 

“Don’t fuck anyone Cora. No one has time for a quickie. Get my son and Stiles out of there. My team and I will provide a distraction when you give us the cue. Now move it baby sis. Over and out.” Cora rolled her eyes and looked to Peter was a smarmy grin. He returned it with a condescending one as he separated from her, heading for the stairs to get a better view. 

“I’m not gonna let any of these losers put a dick in me.” Cora snarked, tapping the glass she stole from a platter of a passing waiter. “But Derek…who’s dick are you getting?”

Derek spluttered as he glared at the cameras that reveal Cora snorting into her glass. “Cora! That’s highly inappropriate.”

“But you’re not deny it.” She sang, “oh shit.” Derek narrowed his eyes and watched as a man sidle up close to Cora, enough to hear the conversation they carried. 

“I couldn’t help but notice you from my spot upstairs.”

“Lame.” Laura murmured under her breath. Cora giggled and gnawed her lower lip while fluttering her lashes, “is that so? Now how did a girl like me get attention from a guy like you?”

“Must have been the gold.”

“Yes, it does clash with the colours of the party. May I ask why black, silver and blue?”

“I’ll show you.” He replied. 

“Here we go.” Cora almost groaned before she abandoned her glass and followed the man who reeked of wolfsbane and something indistinct. She took his offered arm and he escorted her alongside of the guest until he led her to an elaborate room with water cascading down glass walls into open floors that was like rivers. In the middle of the room was a large tank and something lying down on a mossy rock, back facing the audience.

“That’s him.” Derek whispered in awe and Cora looked more carefully. The different shades in his scales shimmered, decorated with beads and charms. He turned to reveal electric blue eyes that reminded Cora of Derek’s own.

“He’s beautiful.” Cora said to Derek, the man beside her mistaking its direction and smiled.

“Ain’t he? Gave quite the trouble though. Fresh from the American pod led by the Martin Royals, he’s of the court himself. One of the only few mermaids who can use magic, what a beautiful sight it is. Here.” He reached into his pocket and both Cora and the merman gazed curiously as he pulled out a necklace. 

The merman growled and bared his teeth while Cora’s gaze flickered to his tails and back to the necklace. “Is that….from his tail?” Cora gasped. 

“Yes. Do you want to try it on?”

“Oh. No.” Cora abruptly shut off, “It will clash with the gold. It's best not to wear that…I hear its back luck to adorn someone else’s belongings in the supernatural world. Places a target on your back for being hunted by what you hunted. A warning to you, kind hunter, perhaps stop?”

“Are you an activist?” He pried.

“Indeed.”

“Then why are you here?”

“I came with someone who absolutely loves these kinds of thing. Plus, they wanted to anger me by inviting me here under false pretense. But what’s done is done. Worry not, I won’t do anything confrontational. May I have a moment with this wonderful creature?”

“Of course.” The man walked away and Cora smiled after him, when he turned the corner a sneer replaced her smile as Cora turned to Stiles. Her eyes flashed a vibrant gold that sparkled like her dress before peering around the tank for any weaknesses. “So. You’re a merman?”

“And you’re a Wolf?” Stiles hastily asked, “Hale Pack? Are you here to help me?”

“Cora Hale, Derek’s little sister. This is a rescue for my nephew and you. Do you have any demands on how this will go?”

“Get Leon out of here, they made him wear a collar of sorts. It makes him hurt and whine.”

Cora scowled and she could see her eyes flash gold in the reflection of the tank. “Those fuckers have my nephew on a shock collar, meaning it has to be dismantled with a remote. Do you know where it is?” Cora ignored the unison growls of her sister and brother over the earpiece as she waited for the merman’s answer.

“The man you were with keeps it on him. He probably has it now as well. I cannot do anything in fear that he will hurt Leon so take care of the boy first. I will take care of myself. Give me an opening when Leon is no longer wearing that god awful contraption.”

Cora smiled, intrigued. “All right. I’ll be back for you Stiles.” Cora exited the room full of display tanks and nodded towards Uncle Feliks who approached Leon and shuffled the boy into the crowd while the hunter claiming to be his father was distracted. Cora beelined for the hunter and smiled flirtatiously as she folded her arms under her breast and prompted them into view between her V-neck dress line. 

“Didn’t we say not to fuck anyone?” Uncle Peter remarked while twirling his martini in his glass, looking around the room to see any disturbances and where every hunter stood. He took a sip from the glass and curled his lips. “Laura specifically said no quickies.”

Laura and Derek hissed on the other end, “Shut up Uncle Peter.”

Cora resisted the urge to roll her eyes and she leaned in and said to the hunter, “The merman is an exquisite creature. Is he the only one you have? I noticed there were two tanks.”  
“We did have one. From a nomad pod, her tail was as gold as your dress, but she had an unplanned death. It’s a shame no one will be able to mourn her.”

“How sad.” Cora commented, etching grief into her voice. Cora leaned into the hunter’s body as if demanding for comfort, a small girl curling her frame into his and he threw his arm over her shoulder. She snuggled in closer and let her hands wander. He hummed and Cora resisted the urge to smack him when his hands glided to her inner thigh as she reached around with crafty fingers into it landed on what she was looking for. “If you’ll excuse me.” She breathed before she left.

She sauntered over to where she watched her uncle and nephew disappear before placing a hand on her hip and waving the remote in her hand. “So…who wants to wreck a party?” Her grin was maniacal. 

~~~~~

Stiles flicked his tail and watched the young Hale leave before bringing his tail up to yank on the chain with inhumane strength. It snapped at the weakest link and Stiles sighed at the freedom, closing his eyes and listening. Footsteps echoed down the corridor and Stiles looked up to see Cora with an older gentleman that Stiles placed as Peter. 

“Is Leon safe?”

“Uncle Feliks is taking him to his mom. We’re here to bust you out.”

“Just open the tanks around here and find me something to wear for afterwards, last thing I want to do is walk out of here uncovered.” Stiles watched as Peter and Cora opened the tank lids and turned on the falling water before leaving. “Watch over me my ancient Gods, lend me the strength to help me find my way home.”

He felt his magic course through his veins and thrum between his fingers, his eyes constantly flickering as he watched the water churn and start to funnel, overflowing over the open tanks rims and Stiles waved his arms in a windmill motion. The water filled the hallways quickly with the movements of an angry ocean during a storm. His shark-like fangs open in his wide smile as he heard screams and barking of orders heading closer to him. The room he was in was filled with water, with the first step of an oncoming enemy into the room Stiles flashed his eyes the water replicated the shape and impact of spikes piercing through limbs of his captors. 

“You fucker.” He sneered. 

“I have never engaged in such sexual acts, and I know for sure you haven’t….I mean, have you seen yourself?” Stiles egged with his warped voice. The smile on his lips only grew, flicking his tail before whipping it in their direction and manipulating the water to turn direction and submerge the hunters. 

Breathing out Stiles hissed a spell under his lips and felt his body liquefy as he seeped over his overflowing cage and to the waters drowning his captives. He was switching between states, semi-solidified in front of them with a clawed hand curled into a fist and punching someone’s throat before reverting back to the liquid state and made his way to the next hunter. He took two out before turning to his original solid form, absent of his tail and stood in front of the hunters, the leader who had captured him. 

“I should make you suffer.” Stiles commented darkly, hands to the side as he turned them and spread his fingers—water seeped through it and created a trident. “For what you did to Leon…to me.” He felt the need to expand.

“You do not deserve to live. The devil’s creation, disgusting.” He spat.

“Humans…so impure and easily tainted with the ideas so much larger than them. So desperate to cling to something that makes them superior over others when they themselves are in no position. Humans are toxic to the world…well…humans like you anyway.” With that Stiles grunted as he hurled the trident. Closing his eyes as he ignored the gurgling sounds. 

He let out the breath he was holding as he blinked back unexpected tears, his chest was heavy and hurting and Stiles couldn’t fathom why. “Derek.” He weakly called out, desperate for someone to hold him. The sound around him zeroed out and his ears began ringing with high pitched sounds. Stiles brought his hands to his ears before pulling it back to examine the blood, he looked up when he felt a splash against his bare legs and blinked owlishly at Derek who shuffled to pull off his leather jacket and wrap it around Stiles.

“You’re okay now Stiles.”

“Wow…” He heard whispering behind Derek, Stiles was a little surprised he was able to hear anything or pay attention to anything that was Derek in front of him at the moment. “He did all this?” They whistled impressed.

“We’re gonna’ get you home now.”

“Leon?” He murmured, eyes going heavy. Gods, the magic took a lot more out of him than he thought. “He with his mom?” _Is he safe?_

“Yeah…we all are.” Stiles nodded, dazedly before snuggling into Derek and closing his eyes. He felt Derek maneuver him so he was cradling him before hoisting him up while he stood and carried him bridal-style. 

~~~~~

“We’re going home.” Derek whispered to the unconscious merman before looking back to Cora who examined Stiles’ handiwork.

“When he said he will handle it, I gotta admit, this is not what I was expecting.” Cora mentioned while looking around. Derek had done a once-over when he bolted in the room to reach Stiles’ side to see if his Mate was okay. But looking around now, he had to agree with Cora. The tanks were half-filled and currently a liquid sheet on the floors throughout the premise. Blood from the wounds curling around the wet bodies but Derek could hear heartbeats from every hunter except for the main one that had Leon in the camera surveillance Danny hacked into. The water shaped trident as still impaled in the man, piercing through his chest and out of his back and was being held up by the staff portion, the blood blending in and swirling with the watery weapon.

“I didn’t know he was this advanced in his hydrokinesis. I thought he could just create shapes not weapons, this is…. impeccable magic for a merman.” Derek breathed impressed, his glittering eyes dancing around the scene.

“All right lover boy, lets go home. Laura is bringing her team to take care of this mess. Let’s hope this doesn’t explode in the media. You know how much Laura hates it when her cases get leaked on the media, especially with the fascist, confederate, or anti-supernatural opinions that come with it.”

“We are people…. we don’t deserve this.” Derek looked down to Stiles and the calm expression on his face as he nuzzled against Derek’s chest. “Stiles had to experience his very own Kate. It’s…” Derek scrambled his mind for a word.

“Disgusting, revolting, angering?” Cora listed off but paused when she looked back to see her big bro looking so lost. “Der?” She whispered.

“It’s heartbreaking, no one even knew merfolk lived in our times. To take him from his home and torture him is not fair. We don’t ask for this, this just happens to people like us Cora.”

“Der, I know you’re an activist. Hell, we all are but Rome wasn’t built in a day, just like how people’s minds won’t all change in a day. Yeah what happened to Stiles sucked balls but he lived through it. He fought it and honestly Der? Look around.” Derek’s eyes did wander, “I think this was Stiles holding back.”

Derek smiled softly, hating that this happened to Stiles but happy to see that he was alright. “Yeah, you’re right. Let’s go home and let Laura take care of this mess.”

Cora snorted and looked around, “Sucks to be her.”

With one last final look, Derek had to agree.


	15. Chapter 15

Waking up was not something Stiles looked forward to after using too much magic. It was like getting stung by a jellyfish painful but numbing at the same time. Everything was muted and Stiles just felt exhausted. He moaned as he blinked blearily and looked around the room he was in, soft curtains attempted to block out the sun and cream coloured walls barely had any decorations on it. His fingers lazily gripped the golden sheets as he used it to hoist himself into a sitting position, his aching boy protesting at every twist and turn until he was fully up and shuffled back against the headboard. He blinked the blurriness from his eyes as his eyes danced around the room to see if he could find out who it belonged to but his search was shortened when someone had walked in. Stiles turned his gaze and smiled brightly at the sight of Lydia.

“Stiles!” She exclaimed, shocked to see him awake but rushed to hug him nonetheless. “I was so worried about you! Don’t ever do that again!”

“Don’t get kidnapped. Got it.” He rasped…Gods, how long has his voice been muted? “How long had I been asleep?”

“A week in recovering. You exerted your magic to the peak. Collapsed as soon as you took care of the hunter. Derek carried you home.”

“Where is he?” Stiles breathed. 

“He finally went down for a nap. He had been in here constantly by your side, reading books to you. Aha,” Lydia leaned forward to the nightstand and revealed a book, “ _Animal Farm_. The other day he was reading _Le Petit Prince_ …both the English and the French in case you didn’t understand it the first time around.” Lydia snorted, “So cute.”

“Isn’t he?”

“He was going to read you, he was telling me how he was teaching you how to read, associating the words we say to its written form, he said he was impressed on your progress. I would always come by the room to see him reading to you. He even did voices.” Lydia snorted. “There was even this one time where—”

“Lydia!” A voice screeched along with the slamming of the door. Stiles and Lydia turned to see Derek heaving and disheveled, bedhead and a cute flush on his cheeks, neck and the tip of his ears. “You promised you wouldn’t tell him.”

“Hmm, I suppose that is true isn’t it?” Lydia stood up and smoothed out her skirt before strutting out of the room with a suggestive look in her eyes, “I’ll give you two some time to talk. We will send up food later.” She closed the door behind her as Derek raced to the bedside to hold Stiles’ outstretched hand and kiss his knuckles. 

“Hey how are you feeling?”

“Exhausted.” He replied honestly, “it’s really good to see you Der.” 

“God Stiles, I missed you so much.” Derek whispered into his ear as he snuggled closer to Stiles’ body so that they were curled close together. They sat there in silence for a moment, Stiles letting his fingers draw a lazy circle on Derek’s arm as the wolf wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist and rested his head on his chest—counting the heartbeats.

“Is Leon okay?” Stiles asked, the vibration of his voice echoing in Derek’s ear. Derek gave a nod, “Thank the Gods, Leon was so brave.”

“Laura and the kids have been spending a lot of time together lately, Leon has been here everyday though, to see if you are all right. He was worried about getting you hurt.”

“I know how he feels, I too worried if anything I did would harm the boy. It was, the darkest place I have ever been too.”

“I’m sorry you had to feel that. Humans…some of them don’t get us, things that aren’t like them. They hunt us sometimes if they feel they are justified, it’s why we never admitted anything about us to anyone unless they were significant others or were already in the know by association. When the supernatural kind had been exposed it left people disoriented, some were unafraid to use power and pain against others.” Derek subconsciously held Stiles closer, the thought of losing someone important because of blind hate scared Derek to death. 

“Being on land has left me in many emotions; I fear for a lot of things now. But now that I know my pod is safe,” Stiles held his breath and let his gaze cast downwards to the top of Derek’s head before he softly continued. “Perhaps I should go home and help them resettle. Many of our homes had been destroyed with the attack, Lydia says they are still rebuilding.”

“Oh.” Derek said equally soft, shifting a little so his ear was against Stiles’ chest right above his heart. He heard no lie, Stiles had never lied about wanting to go back home once the hunters had stopped hunting them. He just never said anything about coming back.

Stiles noted the slumped shoulders and he moved to cradle Derek and bend his knees. “Don’t worry, it’s just right now my people need me. They need magic and I am the only one in my pod who possesses it. I will come back for you my land lover; you are my soul mate. My Gods have led me to you.” Stiles smiled at the small smile that tipped Derek’s lips. “Come now, was that all you were worried about?”

“No.” Derek flushed, embarrassed. A trill escaped Stiles throat that was supposed to be a chuckle as he continued to run his hands through Derek’s hair. “I worried you wouldn’t come back to me, I worried that those on land had scared you away from here forever and I would not be able to follow you to the water.” Derek looked up with serious eyes, “I worried that I lost you to that hunter and that you would hate being here.”

“I never could. I love the land as much as I love the sea.” Stiles reasoned gently, “but the sea has to mourn, we have lost many to this hunter group. We must recover and group together to show that we are strong. We were able to give Soleil a proper burial but that cannot be said for her nomadic pod and we are unsure who else.”

“I get it.” Derek whispered. “Do you mind if I keep the mirror? So I can talk to you while you’re home?”

“Of course! Hales are very good at keeping the Mer history well preserved. Where did you find the Atlantean armour anyway?”

“Hm? Oh, it was given as a gift from a prominent family in Europe to my mother after we had reached an alliance. Word got out that I was a taking interest in your kind, every child in mom’s pack was given a gift. Laura got the skull of a vampire and Cora got the wings of a faery. I got the armour.”

“Interesting, how does one acquire such elaborate gifts?”

“Many through old treaties. Formed on trust and reputation.” Derek explained. “Mom is a very well known Alpha as you know, many would do anything in order to become allies. Because of our alliance, you now have the same ones.”

“I’ll inform Lydia…but I’m tired of talking about politics. I want to sleep.”

“You mean after all the sleeping before?”

“Of course, magic takes a lot out of someone. And I know you are very tired, a little fishy told me that you had been awake and by my side constantly while I was healing from exertion. Come. Or I’ll just sleep on you.”

“Technically I’m on you.” Derek slurred, sleep already taking hold in him.

Stiles smiled and closed his eyes. 

~~~~~

Derek blinked awake, turning his head to get the awkward kink out of his neck from where he leaned awkwardly against Stiles’ chest. Stiles was already awake, gazing outside of the window as a warm breeze blew through the room, Stiles breathed in and closed his eyes, sighing as he reopened his eyes. “I love the breeze in my hair.” Stiles began, turning to look at Derek and smiled softly, “I love how it pulls on every strand, how it feels on my dry skin. I think I will miss the wind the most.”

Derek’s mouth twisted and it scrunched up his nose, he supposes he takes the wind for granted, it would always blow things in his face, messing with his clothes and hair, if it blew to strong it messed with his breathing and senses. For Stiles, a creature who was born underwater would not know how the wind would feel his whole life. Would not grow annoyed of the element’s antics because he had never felt anything like it before he came on land the first time, and again the second time so many years later. 

“Lydia will be expecting me shortly to return with her and Landon. I shouldn’t be gone for long, will you wait for me?” 

“Yeah, sure.” Derek shrugged. “I’ll just be at my bookshop.”

Stiles snorted and shook his head fondly, “You and that bookshop.”

“Excuse you, I happen to love my bookshop.” Derek retorted playfully. “And it just so happens to be the first place that we met.” 

“Hmm, so it was.” Stiles recalled. “I promise to call you everyday.” Stiles continued as he reached over to pull open the door of the nightstand and holding onto a mirror, flipping it open to watch the reflection warp and ripple at the outgoing call before it was snapped shut. “That’s all you have to do and I will answer.”

“Okay.” Derek took the mirror gently ad they both turned to the door when a knocking sound echoed in the room. “Come in.” Derek replied and watched as Lydia stepped in with regretful look on her face that Derek immediately understood, “it’s time, isn’t it?” 

“Yes, we have to return shortly, everyone is saying their goodbyes so you two could join us. In your own time of course.”

“We will be right down Your Majesty.” Stiles bowed his head, Lydia rolled her eyes and walked out of the room with a hop in her step. The door closed behind her and both Stiles and Derek shared a quiet moment before shuffling out of the bed. Stiles was wearing pajamas that Derek had lent him when they had returned from the black market. They walked side by side until Derek placed his hands around Stiles waist and reeled him in closer, Stiles blushed at the action but said nothing about it as they made their way to the living room. 

Lydia was already standing by Derek’s mother and the next Alpha in line and they were shaking hands, Lydia’s smiles were pleasant and the look in the Alpha’s eyes promised a long and prosperous alliance. Landon and Leon were talking in the corner of the room, the boys exchanging goodbyes with teary eyes—Landon reaching for his bracelet and gifting it to Leon. Stiles joined everyone in the middle for goodbyes and promises of return and Derek just watched at the frame of the door, folding one arm over his chest and gripping the other bicep. Laura pulled on her leather jacket and grabbed her keys. 

“I’m driving them, come with me.” Laura spoke when she stood by Derek who continued to watch the scene in silence. Laura looked between Stiles and Derek before twisting her mouth thoughtful and placing a comforting hand on Derek’s shoulder. “He will be back soon.”

“I know.” Derek finally spoke, “He told me. We’re soulmates after all.” He caught Stiles looking and winked. 

Lydia and Stiles walked over to Landon and the two boys hugged goodbye, Leon grabbed Stiles into a hug and held him in a vice grip for a bit, face tucked in Stiles’ chest. Stiles embraced the boy and whispered reassurance that Leon deemed good enough to release Stiles. Stiles ruffled his hair and smiled before the three merfolk and the twin wolves walked out of the house and to the car. Laura started the car while everyone filed in and buckled their seatbelts. The ride felt long but that could be due to the silence. 

They made it to the shores and Lydia took her brother and held his hand, sharing with him her ideas of fun when returning home that would distract him from Leon. Laura went ahead with them, leaving Stiles and Derek to linger behind the group. Derek reached for Stiles hand and ran his fingers over Stiles’ knuckles in a back and forth motion. Their conversation didn’t consist of any words; the dancing of the fingers, the raise of the brows, quirk of the lips or the show of teeth all dictated the path of the conversation. The promises untold and the emotion and love shared. 

“This is my stop.” Stiles murmured, brushing his hair out of his face while shielding his eyes from the sun, gaze casted to the sea and his toes curling in the sand just where the waves stopped. “I will see you when everything is settled Der. Don’t worry about time, it’s on our side now.”

“I’ll miss you. Be careful.”

“Sure.” Derek looked out to the horizon and noticed that Landon and Lydia was already in the water and waiting for Stiles to join them. “I’ll miss you.” Stiles whispered before turning back and undressing. When he removed the last of his clothing he dove into the water. Laura stood next to Derek as they both watched the merfolk return to their home.

“Don’t worry.” Laura reassured, her voice wavering a little, “He’ll come home.”

“I know.”


	16. When the Sea Meets the Land

Stiles was feeling guilty, he thought he would find time to contact Derek everyday, hopefully multiple times…but the damage to his pod and their home was more than he had expected. On top of that there were ceremonies to honour the dead of those hunted and his welcome home party. He would be lucky to sneak five minutes with Derek at some crazy hour in the night, Derek as okay with the night calls and he always looking soft and warm whenever he would turn on the lamp and roll over rumpled in bed. The bedhead was cute to Stiles, but still he felt bad about having him wake up.

“Is everything okay Stiles?” His father asked, swimming next to him and nudging him with his tail. Stiles sighed and looked around, spotting a women cradling her child in her long hair and the little baby cooing at the seaweed and shells threaded in her hair. “Are you using too much magic?”

“No.” Stiles sighed, stopping to look at his father, “I miss Derek is all. I know I have to help here and I feel bad for waking him at the odd hours of night. He is completely understanding and is really nice about it. We have small conversations during quick breaks but. It’s been a couple of weeks now…I had thought I would be by his side now.”

His father’s features softened in understanding. “It’s hard, being involved with a land dweller. Many do not understand why we are gone for so long. Time is different between us and them. But Stiles, you are lucky you found a soulmate in someone who is also a supernatural creature, having too many barriers can be troublesome. Derek is a fine young gentleman. A werewolf no less. Someone who will listen and relate. He’s good for you, son.”

“And it helps that he’s super handsome.” Marlin chimed from behind. Stiles swirled around and flicker his sister with his tail. Marlin easily evaded as she laughed, bubbles escaping her lips. “Don’t worry little brother. Your time apart will only make your reunion _passionate_.” She finished suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows and shimmying her shoulders. 

“No.” His father said sternly. 

“What?” Stiles and Marlin replied at the same time. His voice sounding a lot more alarmed than his older sister’s own. Stiles feared for a moment, irrationally so, that his father would prolong the reunion with his soulmate. 

“I don’t want to hear about anything passionate between the two of you. That’s why I had two kids, so I don’t have to deal with it.” His father swam away and the siblings watched him leave. “Don’t work yourselves too hard you two.” He called before he was out of view.

Stiles turned to look at his sister before nudging her hard. She squawked and snapped him with her tail. “Seriously Marlin!? I don’t need dad knowing about my love life.”

“Who is better to know is all honest? Me or him?”

Stiles shivered a full body one. His father may not understand but at least he would be spared from the teasing he will endure from Marlin. Stiles sighed, bubbles escaping his lips as he gnawed his lip with his shark-like teeth, slightly missing his human ones and how soft it was. “There are pros and cons to both of you.” Stiles finally conceded. 

“Oh come on Stiles. You worry to much. Lover boy will probably be waiting on the shoreline for you, awaiting your arrival.” She made doe eyes before cackling. “He will carry you off away from the horizon where the sea meets the sky and have his wicked way with you.”

Stiles flushed at the insinuation. “Human anatomy still evades me.” He admitted. “But I will have plenty of time to learn everything once I return to land. Their books contain so much knowledge and stories, forever documented on paper it just so fascinating.”

“And leave it to you to find the one werewolf with a bookshop and wears sweaters with thumbholes in it…I bet he even wears glasses and drinks foamy drinks from that Starbucks place.” Marlin rambled. “Oh I bet he likes to do crosswords while wearing a wolf theme snuggie while at his home.”

“Marlin quit it.” Stiles snorted. “Even so, Derek will look very cute doing it.”

“Isn’t it?” She scrunched up her nose and the continued to help out the pod in the restoration of their home. Marlin pulled something out of her kelp weaved basket and handing it to a passerby. She gave a gentle wave before swimming up again. 

“It really is.” Stiles spoke, stopping to use a little magic to fix a roof of someone’s home before kicking his tail. “I can’t wait to see him again. I kind of want to surprise him, that would be sweet, you know?”

“That would. First place you met was his bookshop wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, I was running away from the hunter. I ran into the only place I could see in my tunnel vision. I wonder if it was the Gods who were helping me by leading me to Derek. Even if he was not the one, the protection of a Werewolf would have done wonders against the hunter.”

“Yeah, the Hale pack is pretty awesome.” Marlin agreed. “But the Gods have always favoured you Stiles. You are touched with ancient ways, with magic. We are all so happy for you Stiles, we have been since you were born. Well…except for me. I didn’t want any siblings.” Marlin laughed and Stiles swung his tail. “I’m kidding…but when you were born, mom knew immediately that you were special.”

“Mom always had a way in knowing things.” Stiles chimed. 

“You know what I mean. It wasn’t until you twentieth name day that we discovered your magic. A feat so rare that it was shocking two people in the same pod possessed it, needless to say of the same kin.”

“What does this have to do with Derek.”

“It was also your twentieth name day that you started projecting dreams to Derek, when he was eleven. Time moved differently for you two, its still does…but fate had done what it could to prepare you two for each other. The Gods foretold it, so you need not worry about your land lover.”

“I forgot that.” Stiles whispered awed. It had been a long time since the dreams that he had forgotten when it started. 

“It was simply meant to be.” She sang. “I have yet to find my soulmate. I’m so happy for you Sti, but I’m also very jealous. It’s so romantic.” Stiles gagged as he could basically see his sister’s eyes turn into hearts. 

“Shut up…anyway, I’m done for the night. I’m going back home to rest before I use too much magic. Maybe I will give Derek a call before I sleep. See you later Marlin.” Stiles did a last minute spell to fix a window before swimming home. 

When he entered his home, he made his way to his room. Smiling to himself as his fingers drifted between the hanging glass and shining pieces on threads of seaweed. His bed was covered in moss and decorated with seashells and starfish of different colours and sizes. He swirled around and hymned to himself before sitting down and reaching for his mirror. Flipping it open, he poked the mirror with a claw and watched it ripple in an outward call. 

“Hello?” Questioned a groggy voice, Stiles internally winced. He should have checked the time before he made the call. “Stiles?” The voice asked hopefully, a little more awake now and Stiles heard ruffling.

“Hey Derek.” He whispered sheepishly, “what time is it there?”

“A little after three in the morning. Did you finish up for the day?”

“Yeah, in little to no time all the homes should be repaired. Marlin has been a great help spreading resources to families who have been injured in the attack and is still healing. The royal family has been able to reassure the safety by revealing the alliance between the pod and your Pack. Safety we will need now that the world knows about our existence. The builders and I are working hard on the homes, using enchantments to protect it. All in a day’s work.”

Stiles spied the soft and sleepy smile on Derek’s lips, his hair was ruffled giving him bedhead and his clothes in disarray. “I’m happy to hear everything is working out.” He rumbled deep in his chest. He scratched his belly and fumbled to turn on his lamp to illuminate the room. 

“It really is.” Stiles breathed, “I miss you so much Der. But I am so close to finishing up here. I’ll be home soon.”

“I know you will.” Derek agreed lowly. “But don’t rush yourself. I want you safe and healthy for when you return. I have so many plans for us for when you come home Stiles.”

“I can’t wait.” Stiles said dreamily.

~~~~~

Two weeks had passed since, small conversations between Stiles and Derek occurred throughout the day. Magic was still used to repair the homes, Lydia and her mother handling the communications and politics, and Marlin was still going around providing help and resources. Stiles father was busy leading his fighters and Melissa was helping the injured with her son. 

Stiles had dedicated magic in full mind and body into repairing the homes and putting up barriers of incognito to better protect his pod from hunters by manipulating the waters. After his capture in the black market, the way he used his magic was something he had never done before under stress, to do it on his own accord was easier and beautiful. The watery image wavered like a ripple in the water before settling the illusion. 

“There! That should be the last of it.” Stiles huffed bubbles between his teeth and stretched. Scott tackled his friend and Stiles protested against the sudden jolt as his friend came to admire his handiwork. “That was the last home.”

“You fixed it!” Scott congratulated, then his eyes dimmed from his excitement. “does that mean you are going back now? Back to Derek.”

“That would be ideal.” Stiles confided, watching Scott lose a little more light in the process, “But that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t come back here to see everyone. My dad and sister lives here. You and Melissa live here. I’m still the court’s magical advisor so I will be seeing you as often as needed of me. I’ll still be here.” Stiles explained.

“But you’ll also be away. Like…far away.” Scott whined. “With a Wolf Pack…what about when the pod needs you and you won’t get back in time? What if we move and people forget to tell you so when you decide to visit no one is going to be here to greet you. What if you miss the first born of my child? What if I miss yours! Stiles!” Scott ended frantic.

“Scott, buddy! Calm down. You can always visit me on land like how I would come home every once in a while. You guys better not forget about me if you decide to suddenly become nomadic every decades of settling here, plus you will have to tell Alpha Hale anyways for alliance reasons and by extension I will know. I’m not going to miss your first child just like you aren’t going to miss mine—but that isn’t something to worry about because you don’t even have a partner and Derek and I will have to deal with our relationship and test the waters a bit more before we even consider having children.” 

“Yeah…I mean…yeah.” Scott finally conceded. “You’re my brother, Stiles, I’m just… I’m going to miss you man.” 

“We all grow up Scott, we may all branch away to different homes and pods. Sure the circumstances were undesirable but I am very happy I met Derek.” Stiles huffed as he struggled for the words, “You don’t have to worry about never seeing me again, is what I am trying to say. You’re over exaggerating and kinda crushing my buzz.” He finally admitted. “My soulmate is on land. So I will be on land a lot to…but your opinion matters to me Scott. I don’t want to leave on rough terms.”

“That could never happen.” Scott replied softly. “Just visit.”

“That’s what I’ve been saying the whole time.”

“I know. But you know me.” Scott half-heartedly shrugged.

“I know you’re an idiot…maybe you can find a nice soulmate to teach you some things.” He cackled when Scott took a swing at him and missed. “Maybe you can come with me when I got back to Derek, you’ve yet to really see anything.”

“Really bro?!” Scott asked excitedly. 

“Really.” 

“What about Marlin? She’s your actual blood relative.”

“Who has been on land already. Seriously come with me Scott. I’ll let Lydia know that we are leaving tomorrow. It’ll be the greatest thing!” Stiles gasped. “I should surprise Derek! I won’t tell him I’m coming and just, pop up! He will love it!”

“How will you know where he is?”

“I know where his bookshop is,” Stiles mentioned, “I can meet him there.”

“Sounds good.” Scott laughed and gave him a high five. “I can’t wait.”

“Me neither.”

~~~~~

“So, you two are heading out now?” Lydia asked, throwing her strawberry blond hair over her shoulder, the hair moving in the water slowly and Stiles spied the kelp and the algae weaved into her hair that looked like a braided crown. “I have arranged with Peter to pick you up by the shore and provide you with clothing.”

“Peter knows it’s a surprise yeah?” Stiles asked anxiously, fidgeting with the webs between his fingers. 

“Yes.” Lydia huffed while rolling her eyes. “Now go. He made it very clear he had other plans. I could never get a read on him. I was just grateful that he helped with your rescue Stiles.” 

“All right Scott. Let’s go. Bye dad, bye Marlin.” He kissed their cheeks and Scott did the same with his own mother and adding thirty seconds to their bear hug. When he pulled away, Melissa rubbed her thumb against her cheek and told him to be safe. 

“I’ll watch over him.”

“See that you do.” She advised cheekily. 

Stiles laughed and swam up to the surface, Scott swirling around and laughing with excitement. When they broke to the surface, Stiles gasped out and dragged his wet hair from his face and closed his gills. Trilling with excitement as he shook the wetness from his air-exposed skin. Stiles slithered on the closed off shore to where Peter was stoically waiting with a reuseable bag filled with clothes. Stiles changed quickly after he shifted and snorted as Scott struggled with the pant legs.

“So, who is this?” Peter asked arching a brow.

“Scott, he’s like a brother to me.”

“So no Marlin.” Peter drawled.

“You’ve never met Marlin.” Stiles shot back suspiciously. Peter just shrugged and led them to the car. Scott gazed in shock and it was moments like these where Stiles felt that Scott has never been on shore. He was suddenly glad he brought him…even though Stiles was certain that Scott had come to shore before. Or was he mixing people up? 

“I’m taking you to the shop, I know Derek is there because I called Laura this morning and she dropped off the kids and Wicca.”

“Wicca?” Scott asked from the back seat.

“The dog.” Stiles quickly explained before giddily bouncing in his seat, “Skye and Leon is going to be there? This makes it a lot more exciting, I missed those two dearly. Scott, they are the most adorable children besides our very own Landon.”

“I see.”

“I won’t be coming in, so once I stop you can jump out.” Peter chimed as he neared the shop. He reached for his drink and slurped it obnoxiously that made Stiles roll his eyes and shake his head. Peter idled once they got to the store, Stiles couldn’t see Derek through the window so he snuck in quickly, Scott following in suit. 

When they entered Scott froze immediately and zeroed in on the sight of a beautiful woman with long hair and fair skin. She wore winged eyeliner as her dark eyes scanned the spines of the books in Derek’s bookshop before she pulled one off the shelf and moved positions to reveal her outfit. The strap of the red tank top showed over the neckline of the white crop top with pink flowers decorating the chest, she wore jean shorts that were held up by a belt that was way too shiny to be a regular belt, knee high stockings, and converse shoes. 

“Wow.” Scott whispered.

Her ears perked and she looked over, her eyes shimmering orange as she gave a shy smile and tucked a black curl behind her ear. Scott’s own eyes flashed green like his tail before he sent a worried look to Stiles. Stiles smirked and waved him off, Scott happily obliged and went to talk to the nervously babbling but bubbly girl.

“Hi. I’m Kira…a local Kitsune.”

“I’m Scott, a merman from the surrounding waters."

They beamed at each other and Stiles smiled when he saw something of recognition flicker in Kira’s eyes. Stiles smiled and left them alone, walking up the stairs and being careful to avoid the creaks. If Derek wasn’t in the shop than he most likely ran upstairs with the kids. He slipped in and heard Derek talking on the phone, seemingly unhearing Stiles’ approach. Leon and Skye were on the couch playing checkers but when they looked up they beamed at him. Stiles placed a finger on his lips and they nodded excitedly, immediately understanding Stiles’ intention.

Stiles walked towards the voice of his soulmate and wrung his hands in nervousness, biting his lip and smiling in anticipation of what was to come. The adventures they would share and the love they will experience and let grow. Learning each other’s lands and home with insatiable hunger for knowledge…the children of the moon inhabiting the home of land and sea. Coming together on the shore and simply meant to be.

Stiles heard Derek hang up the phone and freeze as he tilted his head and sniffed the air. When Derek turned to Stiles, Stiles saw the shimmer in Derek’s eyes. He knew that this wasn’t a mistake. Derek bolted to pick up Stiles and twirl them around. When they stilled and Stiles was placed on his feet Derek dove in for a hungry and desperate yet passionate and easy kiss. When they pulled away, Stiles blinked dazedly, smiled and said breathlessly, 

“Hey there land lover.” 

 

-Fin


End file.
